I am Toga Himiko
by Ghostbell777
Summary: When she died she never imagined where she would end up, her Otaku dream has finally been fulfilled except for one thing... not to reincarnate as a hero of another world despite ending up in a world of heroes, she reincarnated as Toga Himiko and this is her new life.
1. Chapter 1

**English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance if the wording is somewhat confusing.**

**The characters do not belong to me, they are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, I study Bones and Shonen Jump (except the OC n_n)**

**Introduction.**

Let's see... Oh yes!, I already know how to begin with this, the last memory of my previous life is linked to the snow and someone shouting my name, I do not know what it meant before and much less now although if I can be sure of something, this world that extends around me is not mine and the person I see reflected in front of the mirror is not me, I don't know what had to happen for me to find myself in this situation but I am completely sure that the universe did it to mock my face for my tastes, I have read stories where the main character dies and reincarnates in some fantasy world to become a hero or in a world of some interactive cliché romantic novel, it would be the most amazing thing that could happen to me!, But as I said before. It seems that the universe likes to play in very bizarre ways and proof of that is that I am in a world of heroes. Don't misunderstand me, I loved to read My hero academy and to reincarnate in that universe would be by far the realization of my dreams... if I hadn't reincarnated in a villain, if the universe had to fuck up my dream and instead of starting as a hero or being in the place of one I had to touch myself the most unbalanced of all people, I revived in the body of Toga Himiko.

\- Are you ready Neesan, do I need to use the bathroom?

-Just give me a minute Izu.

\- You told me that five minutes ago!

-I'm almost done, you know that fixing my hair is always a problem.

If the next thing you're wondering is what I do in the bathroom of the Midoriya house and why Izuku tells me sister let me tell you there's a good explanation for it, I'm adopted! Yes, I know it sounds incredibly illogical and out of context but that's the truth, Himiko's parents were shit and not funny, the sons of bitches sent me to the street when they couldn't stand that their beloved daughter had a face I remembered her villain peculiarity. So when I was six years old I saw myself homeless, food, someone who loved me and my desire to trust someone, now I think I understand why Toga was that psychopathic... and according to me my parents were cruel, I spent a couple of weeks on the street trying to survive and one of those days when the universe thought I was still a happy little girl decided to fuck me for the second time, was in a park where I was resting after a difficult morning getting food when I bumped into them for my "good" luck, the cute and shy Izuku Midoriya and the ever egocentric idiot Katsuki Bakugo.

\- I really need to use the bathroom!

\- Okay, you can come in, I can't fix my hair anyway.

\- Why don't you ask Mom for help?

\- That...! It hadn't occurred to me.

Okay, I admit, I don't always think about the obvious and I might end up making a drama worthy of a Mexican soap opera actress, however, continuing with my story I can say that facing Katsuki was by far one of the ten stupidest things I could do in my short second life... and challenge him to use his peculiarity in my ten list as well, what else could I do? I was in a bad mood and very frustrated to go through so many things with only six years old and then that hard head starts with his arrogance that literally made me break it, I am very aware that saying those are big words considering who is Katsuki Bakugo but... Fuck the brat with delirium of grandeur!

I may have told him some unpleasant things... well, I told him too many but he had brought it on himself with that attitude for threatening Izuku and as if that wasn't enough for the dressing universe a bit more, I had to deal with Mitsuki Bakugo and it wasn't pretty at all, tell that idiot's mother in the face that it was her fault that her ego was so big and that she should be proud to have a villain prospect who will make her end up in lawsuits that she will lose, that she will end up with a broken family, a child in a mental institution or reformatory and very possibly doing morally questionable things for money to pay for her son's idiot's mistakes, what did that end in?, Well... Let's say that talking more has its consequences and more if you find yourself in such a stressful situation with a terrible diet, I ended up in the hospital for chronic anemia thanks to my dear parents of the year who thought that forced emancipation was what they needed to lighten the burden on their lives... that and that Aunt Mitsuki ended up crying... and attending family therapy with Katsuki's hollow brain.

Why do I call her Aunt Mitsuki now? This should be twenty questions or less but anyway, I call her Aunt because she told me to call her that, although it seems to me that she is a Milf masochist who saw in me the perfect girl for the head of the firecracker and the... let's say she ends up getting a boyfriend with a hollow head and screwing up the main plot, something to say in my defense? As Mr. J would say: _"It only takes one bad day to send everything to hell"_. And about my adoption, well, mom Inko is the noblest and kindest person I've ever met by fixing my precarious situation and giving me what I needed by treating me like I was her real daughter.

\- Mom, are you busy?

-No, honey, did you need anything special?

-Can you help me with my hair?

-Of course, darling, come here.

-I'm sorry to bother you with something like this.

-Nonsense, darling, you know you can always come with me... smart, just the way you like it.

-Thank you, Mom.

Yes, I know you can think: "Why if reincarnating in Toga you have to keep looking like her", the answer to that is because I have to give Himiko credit. Her hairstyle is simple but great... and because she has been bothering with it enough to ignore it, which brings us to another point about my situation and yes, I may be her but her "conscience" is in mine as an annoying voice giving bad opinions, advice and many perverted ideas including blood and knives, do you need a reference? Well... Have you read Dead Pool? Well that's basically the relationship we have or as Wade-san would say: "Think of me as Frisk with the soul of Chara as the voice of my conscience", Ok, maybe he would never say that but at least you played Under Tale as if to understand the reference... right?

\- I'm ready!

-You took Izu, that's why you shouldn't eat spicy at night.

\- I didn't eat spicy! I-I just wanted to fix myself up a little bit more and maybe get someone to notice me.

-I notice you, it would be impossible not to notice someone so cute.

-But you're my sister and that's what brothers are supposed to do.

\- Oh, are you insinuating that you're trying to get a girl's attention?

\- N-No!, I-I just-just... yes.

-Izu, you're a sweet and tender boy, you don't need to do anything like that to get a girl's attention, besides, if none of you can see how good and wonderful you are then they're not worth the effort.

-Thank you Neesan.

Don't judge me, in my previous life I always wanted to have a brother. But more important to my parents was their lucrative career in the distribution and manufacture of dubious legal drugs as well as making new personal relationships without mutual consent... or if it's not entirely clear, drug dealers and degenerate promiscuous, how I survived my childhood in that kind of environment is something I still asked myself these days, although on the positive side I can stand up to any moron who believes he has the right to intimidate my brother and that includes Katsuki... Or did he? At least those two regained their friendship... though there are sometimes...

So to sum up, I'm a kind of Toga Himiko two point zero version that was adopted by the sweetest family winning the best brother you could ask for, accidentally fixed my brother's relationship with his bully and possibly changed everything from there, anything else to add? Only time will tell... although I would like some time alone with Aunt Mitsuki, don't judge me, self Toga and experience the desire for bisexuality in the intensity she did is already a lot for me as well as her constant suggestions to strengthen family ties with my brother. Which wouldn't be a bad idea... Otherwise because I'm not a fucking pervert, but good. That's my life so far, I just hope I don't have the Yandere tendencies or I'll be fucked... Himiko Midoriya Login out.

_**Author's Note - I apologize in advance for all the O.O.C. that this story will have as well as the personality change of some characters although I will try to keep it to a minimum, except with Bakugo, I like it better when it is not so annoying and conceited n_n**_


	2. Escuela, Nezu y cambios

English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance if the wording is somewhat confusing.

The characters do not belong to me, they are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, I study Bones and Shonen Jump (except the OC n_n)

**Chapter 1**

New entry, going to school is something I longed for for some time, but thanks to my parents' productive "business" I was never able to make it happen, for them school was a waste of time and money that they could invest in other more useful things, although with the parents who touched me one wouldn't have to guess what they meant by "more useful" things unless a bag with twenty dollars of "Bob Marley Special" and a box of wiski seemed strange to you, at least I had the consolation that I could travel without having to spend on a bus or plane ticket, as long as I had some image at hand and didn't pay attention to the smell of burnt grass or make brownies, I like brownies.

But back to my current situation, Mom Inko was worried that I would have a good education, and although at first I tried to refuse to let her spend money on my tuition but she ended up putting things in perspective, it's not that I didn't want the attention but I didn't want to be a burden to her. Not that I was ungrateful, that... that was the first time someone did something for me selflessly, I didn't know how to respond to that, so I ended up accepting and from then on you could see Izu and me going out in the mornings in what would be our school routine, of course someone else joined too and you can imagine how "fun" my days became because of that.

-So you decided to increase your exercise regimen, do you think it's a good idea to double the number of repetitions of your routine?

-I need to reinforce several parts of my body, if I make stronger explosions it's possible that my body resents the parts I haven't worked on.

-That makes sense, but getting stronger could give the opposite result to the one you're looking for.

-It's possible, I haven't ruled out negative or harmful effects.

-Katsuki... Did you think about my application?

-Yes, I'm not against it becoming strong, but... Do you think he can do my routine without problems?

-We are talking about Izu, he is completely determined to strengthen himself to be the first hero without peculiarities, I just want to prevent him from getting hurt trying to make his own routine off the Internet.

That's something I admire about my brother, he's determined when he's got something on his mind but... sometimes he can be as stubborn as a mule, he's two years away from running for UA and I think he took it very seriously when I told him that if he could be a hero even without peculiarity, that determination he showed... I suppose I shouldn't have exaggerated when I mentioned the heroes of the comic I know and made them look real, don't look at me like that! I love my brother and I don't want to see him depressed just because he lacks something that is overrated in my opinion or because everyone thinks he can't get anything without a peculiarity, you'd be surprised to know where a firm determination can lead you.

Then I'll tell you what my school is like... It's horrible! That's the word that fits perfectly and believe me I don't say it out of spite, most teachers are idiots and my classmates, for God's sake, are like Katsuki when I met him years ago! They are fucking fascists that I want to throw out the damn window, there is a girl that is like Izu and they treat her worse because her economic level is also low, I have tried to do what is in my power to protect her but it is like fighting with a wall. One thing is to have read about it in the sleeve and another is to live it first hand, I swear that if I had a knife I would give Toga a free pass to paint the damn school red.

-(You look tense my dear me, do you want me to take care of them, mmm...?) - the melodious voice of my conscience speaking," is what came to her mind as if she knew this would happen with the problem she had in her head.

-Although I'd love to take your word for it, I can't do it, I don't want Inko's mom to be disappointed with me if I suddenly start showing a sociopathic tendency.

\- (Don't use it as an excuse, plus she would agree with what you have in mind.)

\- And if not? Would you be happy to lose what we have?

-(... No, but to stay as a spectator while I watch the injustice irritates me) - she could feel the tone of indignation in her voice, growing up in a normal environment with the love of Inko Midoriya had softened Toga a bit but not enough not to want to use her knife or, in this case, make her "other me" do it for her, if you don't understand she was talking about me and believe me I know how confused you hear that.

-I know... we need a plan and someone who is very influential to help us in this.

\- (Why don't you write to UA? That should be enough to put an end to the abuses of this demonic hole.)

-It may work, but I need help or they won't listen to me and I'll end up being seen as an anarchist who's against a deficient system.

Yes, believe it or not, she sometimes has good ideas, but a movement like this... now you know why I think this place is horrible, at lunchtime I decided that if I am going to make a change in this place I should do it with the opinion of people who may be affected, so taking Hiroko with me I went to get my brother and Katsuki to update them on the situation and the plan I wanted to implement, Hiroko was scared about the consequences that this would have and she didn't want to know more about it and just insists that I leave things as they are but that's not going to happen, I already lived a shitty life in which I lost my friends when I did nothing but look.

-I know that you are afraid but not doing anything is worse, I don't pretend to believe that everything is okay and to complain after something is done to you that could threaten your life, I will assume all the responsibility if with it I get them to respect you as a person.

\- But you could be expelled!

-I'll take my chances.

\- I will support you too, Neesan!

\- We'll send those extras to the garbage dump they belong in!

-This is going to get very hot.

Following Toga's plan, the first step was to talk to a responsible adult and as I only know two... Hell found its way to unleash its anger, Mama Inko and Aunt Mitsuki are really frightening when it comes to these issues, to say they were furious is to say little and by the way Katsuki is shaking I can guess that he is happy to have left behind that childish behavior when we met, Opinions were very divided and if it wasn't for my favorite blonde who supported me in this under the argument that the school that many aspire to be heroes should not allow that kind of people, yes, I am aware of Katsuki's great irony in saying that and that getting to talk to someone from that academy is as difficult as finding someone honest in that school with all its shit, in my opinion it is easier to find Hanako San.

That night I sent an email hoping that someone could take over or at least send legal help to start a supervision process or anything that could help, the days passed while I waited for an answer and I got into more trouble than I ever thought possible and even ended up in the infirmary protecting Hiroko from his abusers, Izu and Katsuki took it upon themselves to protect her during my days at home while I was recovering, I can never thank them enough for that, but well, spending those days at home didn't do much to reassure me, that's when my answer came... or rather, someone who was interested in helping? Needless to say, both Mom Inko and Aunt Mitsuki were completely surprised that the AU director himself agreed to meet with a girl like me, let's be honest, my face is not really one that inspires confidence and I don't want to tell you the impressions I have given you when you see me smile.

-It is certainly interesting what you have described in your letter Miss Himiko, believe it or not, UA has had problems with this kind of schools that send their "perfect" students when in fact they are more problematic than they are worth, I will not go into details but I will put it this way, a third of aspiring heroes do not deserve the place they occupy although I admit that some have managed to redeem themselves.

-I suppose you also don't find it easy when the school hides and disguises its mistakes only because of the prestige you can earn if the struggling student passes admission and becomes a hero.

-In fact, this has only caused the school to face situations that I cannot freely divulge, although I am grateful that everything was resolved in time and with no sequels to regret for the affected students.

\- Is there any way to do something about this school? I'm aware that my daughter could become the center of attention in a storm by doing the right thing just like my son and his friend if this is discovered, but they want to move on to the ultimate consequences.

-Don't worry, Ms. Midoriya, today it's easier to keep quiet than to do the right thing, and I admire these young people's determination to risk their integrity for the safety of a classmate. Which I see shares similarities with her son.

\- How?

-Not in vain am I the most intelligent being in the world, my dear boy.

Please, Nezu is too "humble" to say what he really is, just imagine that Jig Saw, Hannibal Lecter, Mickey mouse, Hal 9000 and the Joker merge to form a single being and we would have the ever smiling and sadistic director of UA, although it was a memorable day when he came to school to kick ass and take legal action against the school and some students, God, don't stop laughing when the principal begged Nezu not to do anything against the school, but Danger Mouse is too cool to be convinced by a cheap trick, I love Mickey Albino.

In short, it was a month of madness when the school ended up on the UA blacklist for disguising student profiles; now, if they wanted to apply, they would have to pass a series of tests that the UA itself would carry out. The measure would be applied to each school what was an incredible victory, for Hiroko... Well, she got really mad at me for risking myself in that way but in the end everything went more than perfect and now she keeps hugging me... which doesn't help my stupid libido and my closet bisexuality, the school paid her family a huge amount in compensation for her mistakes and carelessness by helping to improve her family situation, as far as my favorite dynamic duo is concerned. The feeling of having done something heroic that had a big impact on every school in Japan raised their ego to levels I didn't think possible, but well, they earned it and I can live with it.

Mom and Aunt Mitsuki were proud that my actions would put an end to harassment and bullying by giving a much-needed breath, things look better now, so I just need to concentrate on being stronger if I want to take care of Izu and Katsuki when the time comes to apply for the AU, although we all know it will be them who will take care of me, two years pass quickly and I am sure that many things can happen now that the plot is unpredictable or moderately unpredictable or does something crazy and stupid again... which doesn't seem impossible with my luck with something crazy and stupid again... which is not impossible with my luck. Himiko Midoriya... Close session.


	3. Perspectives and memories

**English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance if the wording is somewhat confusing.**

**The characters do not belong to me, they are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, I study Bones and Shonen Jump (except the OC n_n)**

**Chapter 2**

New entry, hello, Himiko Midoriya reporting!, God has been so long that I almost forgot this, it has been six months of fun since Danger Mouse visited the school and kicked the ass of those fools, I would say I feel terrible but the truth is no, they got what they deserved and finally the school has been able to move forward without those damn differences between those who have a quirk and those who do not, the truth was not very convinced that change was possible, but it's great to see that you can still make a difference, the only thing I haven't finished adapting to is the emails that keep coming in from Nezu, anyone would think that after the incident things would run their course and we wouldn't see it until we entered UA but it seems that Danger Mouse wants me or has in mind to use me for some crazy plan of world domination, believe me when I say it's a chibi version of the great master of the enclave, God, how I miss you Fallout!

The games here are boring, unimaginative and only sold because they have the image of a popular hero, it's like someone takes Superman 64, trades Superman's skin for an All Might and sells it as a cult game when the game itself is shit, I swear, if I had programming skills I would already be making a decent game to pass the time, but no, the only thing I'm good at is drawing and using drawing programs. Something I did in my previous life and I'm glad I didn't lose, if only I could convince Izu to teach me how to program...

\- Are you okay, Neesan?

\- Huh? Yes, I suppose... Izu... you know programming, don't you?

-Depends, do you have something in mind?

-Something like that, tell me, do you think you can make a game with your current ability?

\- A game? I think I could do it if I had the ideas for it.

\- What exactly do you mean by that? - If I had the ideas for it? How could I not have ideas for something big?

-You know, something where All Might faces powerful enemies in a super adventure.

-Mom, can I take a programming course and punch Izu in the face?

All right, that didn't go according to plan and about the course I don't speak, too expensive for something banal, in this case the best thing is to apply the reliable old one and look for all the videos related to the subject to try to learn... or answer Nezu's mail to see what he wants and maybe ask him for a small favor, it's not like he's asking for something impossible... let's see, _**"Greetings Miss Himiko, it's a pleasure to address you after the unpleasant incidents at your school which according to my reports has shown a really remarkable change which is worth considering..."**_, great... a spam letter, let's go to the interesting part where you will surely try to collect the favor, _**"Now, the reason for the missive is to extend to you a cordial invitation to visit the UA facilities allowing also a reduced number of guests, please confirm in an email the number of people who will accompany you..."**_, Oh yes, baby! Izu will faint when she finds out about this, the letter ends with Nezu's best wishes waiting for my response to her invitation while I keep smiling cheerfully... that whether no one comes into my room or we would be hearing screams, it is not my fault. As I said, my smile is... Llamative?

I left my room thinking about how to tell the boys, I have a vague idea of how they might react when they find out, I even think it would be practical to have the emergency number in case Izu doesn't handle the excess happiness very well, look at the clock in the living room and it was only four o'clock in the afternoon. Mom Inko was sitting on the couch watching a very entertaining talk show until I noticed my presence, needless to say Mom can see when something bothers me because I don't hesitate to come and see if it was okay.

\- Is everything okay, sweetheart?

-Yes, don't worry... it's just... Do you remember director Nezu?

\- How could I forget him, darling? Thanks to him, things at your school are going very well.

He sent me an e-mail, an invitation to visit the UA facilities...

\- That's fantastic, honey! Not everyone is invited by the director himself.

-Well... the thing is, I can take a few guests with me and... ah...

\- You don't know how to invite Katsuki and your brother, do you?

-No, I... not really.

-Give me a minute and I'll fix it for you.

Okay, I admit it, I suck at trying to do something good for others... before it was simpler, I just needed a little mix for Brownies and a little Bob Marley Special to spread happiness and happy moments... and one or another hallucination event even though no one complained about it, I remember the pastor of the church I was going to was happy to be able to talk to God even though he was also upset when the police arrested him for inducing parishioners to use narcotics... I never looked at him the same way again after that, I got into trouble doing Brownies and he had good grass all the time, you can't trust a pastor anymore.

-Darling, Katsuki and your brother will be waiting for you in the usual place.

\- Isn't Izu at home?

-He went out a while ago to train, and even came to your room to invite you to join him.

-I don't remember that, maybe I was busy with something.

-Your brother mentioned that you were drawing in your notebook and that he didn't want to interrupt you.

-That explains everything, I'll go change and then I'll go out.

I suppose I will be able to continue with this later, after changing my clothes I left home while I said goodbye to my mother, while I was walking towards the beach Dagobah was thinking about who else to invite to the visit in UA, I don't know if Hiroko wants to join although I don't lose anything by asking him. The distance was gradually shortened from my destination and I decided to make a brief stop at a store that offers stationery, school and office supplies, I needed to buy another SketchBook and other things.

The mere fact of entering the store makes the employees come to me to help me in what I may need, but seeing that it is only me they give me a small greeting, it has its advantages to be a frequent customer, I do not take long to get to the shelf where they had on display what I was looking for as well as accessories, rechargeable pens and mechanical pencils, I love this place, after taking what I came to buy I went to pay to go to the beach where they were already waiting for me, I had not advanced much when something caught my attention a short distance away, sitting on a bench there was a gentleman who seemed worried for some reason wearing a business suit that seemed expensive. Although the most striking was the aura of someone simple who showed humility, yes, I know it sounds strange but that's how I perceived this person and instinctively I approached to try to help, so don't tell me not to talk to strangers, Mom Inko taught me to be a good Samaritan and trust my instincts before exercising a bad judgment on others.

\- Are you all right, sir?

\- Huh? Oh, excuse me, I suppose my problem made me stand out.

-Just a little, do you need help with anything?

-Thank you, but I'll be fine, it's not safe for a lady to talk to strangers, much less be so friendly.

-That's true, but if I have to say something in my defense, I'm just following my mother's teachings, and I don't feel like you're a bad person, sir (just give me a couple of Brownies and you'll see what I can do).

-You're very perceptive, I'll give you that.

-Thank you, they don't always notice.

-You know, maybe you can help me with a decision I have to make, I'd like to have an impartial point of view.

-Well, if you think I can help you, I'll try.

Well, I don't think it's complicated and much less that my opinion matters or influences anything, what would be the worst that could happen? It's not like I'm about to alter the plot of this world again or change someone's life and family, with that resolution in mind I set out to listen to what the gentleman had to say to me.

-Veras, I have a business that has been growing thanks to the right decisions and the effort put into my workers, but we are falling short in space and it is important that I resolve it so that our operations are not hindered, a friend recommended a renowned construction company to me for what I need but I am not sure if it suits me or not, of course, they are fast in their work but the cost is greater than the budget I have in mind even though I can afford it.

-Mmm... Have you considered a small business?

-I did, the cost fits very well but the delivery time is a little longer for the date I'd like it to end, what would you choose?

-I would choose the small company.

\- May I ask why? - I would like to ask you a question while still looking at me amazed by the quick answer I gave you without hesitation.

-In fact, the answer to why is very simple, although the first builder can deliver in a faster time, it could also overlook small details that in the long run will increase the investment made and decrease profits. By adding that extra cost to the cost of the work, you will have spent more and will not make a profit.

\- Do you really think a company with a good reputation can have those details?

-Think of it this way, if the job needs maintenance or repair they could go straight to the fault, fix it and simply charge for something that could have been avoided if it had been done right, now. A small builder will do a better job of getting noticed although that will depend on the company, although delivery time will be the only thing you can't reduce, at least you can be sure that your investment won't be reduced by repair costs.

-I see, that's a very interesting point of view coming from a lady, but how can you be so sure that a small company will do a good job?

\- Do you see the buildings there? They were made two years ago and I have not seen that they need maintenance considering that we are close to the sea.

-Interesting, don't you know the name of the company that did the work by chance?

-I'm sorry, I remember it was a bit of a strange name but I know they were from the prefecture of Mie, the boss of the work was someone very kind and I think he was blond, I'm sorry if I can not be of more help.

-Don't worry, you've already helped me enough to make a good decision, I think it's time to return, I really appreciate your help Miss...

-Himiko, my name is Himiko Midoriya.

-Jefferson Yaoyorozu at your service, have an excellent evening.

Why do I get the feeling that your last name is so familiar to me? I guess I'll remember him at the end Anyway, I wasn't wrong to say he was a good person, it would be better to leave or the boys would get tired of waiting for me... unless they keep training and don't remember that I was going to see them, maybe it's more than the second. I went a couple of streets further until I saw the beach and the few mountains of trash that were still there, I must admit that they have done a great job of cleaning up and have also used it as part of their training. Although it has certainly helped Izu more, you should see the shape of the abdomen he has now, so hard, so... Shit!

\- _**(Someone is having sinful thoughts for his brother)**_

\- And thanks to whom do I owe it?

\- _**(Don't blame me, this time I had nothing to do with your fantasy)**_

-Great... now I'm developing a brother complex.

\- _**(I don't see the bad, we would have two children for ourselves)**_

\- That's all you think about, isn't it?

\- _**(Maybe it's your own desires and not my influence, embrace your inner pervert!)**_

-The universe keeps fucking with me...

I went down the stairs to get to the sand and I saw the boys who were resting and drinking water, at least I'm glad they had a good time, I'm starting to get closer to the time when I say their names to get their attention. Izu wastes no time in coming to me when Katsuki begins to pick up some things from the sand... God, he looks so good when he smiles like that.

\- What's up Neesan, Mom said you wanted to talk to us?

-It's nothing bad, so don't get upset, it's about an email I received today.

\- An e-mail? Did any of those idiots threaten you? I swear that's it...

-It's not a hate mail from Katsuki, but I appreciate that you're willing to protect me, it's a very nice gesture and I appreciate it, just saying that makes my dear blonde turn red and my brother looks weird, when were the papers reversed?

\- Is he from school?

-That's how Izu is, in fact, he's from school but not from any school... it's an invitation from Principal Nezu to visit UA on a guided tour!

\- A tour of UA?! And it's an invitation made by Nezu himself! Imagine everything you can see!

-Izu, calm down, take a deep breath and stay calm.

-That's excellent news, Himi-chan, after what you went through protecting your friend you deserve it - yes, he calls me that and doesn't bother me, it's nice and weird to see him.

-And it gets better, guys, I can take guests on the tour and...

\- Please take me with you Neesan, I promise I will clean your room for a month!

\- I'll buy you hot wings for two weeks!

\- Calm down for a moment! God, you two are so intense. I came here because I wanted to tell you that I will take you with me to the tour but I am still thinking about who else I could take, when I have the group ready I will send the information to Nezu and I will only wait for the date for the tour, so forget about trying to buy me, I do it because you helped me a lot and I wanted to do something nice for both of you.

Needless to say, the two of them locked me in a big hug and then we went home to celebrate the news that we were going to UA as guests, I guess I would feel the same as them if they offered me something I liked or an X Box One with Fallout games, I miss my video games but there's no reason to regret it, dinner was fun and I retired early to my room to use my new SketchBook for my personal project until I remembered that I had left the entrance I was working on this morning unfinished. All right, let's summarize today and go to bed.

Conclusion about my day, I began to remember many things from my previous life, some funny anecdotes and my unique opinion about the video games of this world and how Superman 64 could become a cult game in this place, I received an email from Danger Mouse inviting me to visit UA and wow that had an impact on that couple, also helped a person with my point of view about a problem I had, I may end up saying a lot of wrong things because I don't know much about construction companies and their operations, in my defense I will say that my instinct chose cost over time although that's more common sense, I haven't ruined anything or made changes to the plot, which is fantastic. Maybe my good luck is coming back, Take it Universe, fuck you, now I just have to choose my colleagues and confirm with Nezu although I could also confirm and send the list later... I think the second is best for me not to think otherwise, I'm already eagerly waiting for that tour just to see the happiness on Izu's face... Himiko Midoriya... Woah!, a comment?, I have a comment?!

\- _**(Wow, apparently someone has visited your blog)**_

\- Hey, it's normal to react like this, with all those blogs about heroes that I didn't think anyone would take the time to read what my days are like.

\- _**(As you say, And who is our first admirer?)**_

-You make it sound like it's something bad Toga, let's see... his name is **AdamAperture** and he sends a little advice. This is great!

\- _**(We'll see, although I'd like more to spy on Izu, I know he must do perverted things when he's alone)**_

-In your dreams Toga, Izu doesn't do that kind of thing, well that's it, now I'll go to sleep and I'll be ready for tomorrow.

Omake.

At dusk, a phone starts ringing in a house in Mei Prefecture.

\- Hello? If it's me talking... Really? No, no, that's perfect! Then tomorrow around eleven o'clock in the morning, if I know the place. I'll see you there and thank you very much.

\- What's the matter, honey? Was it the bank again?

-No, it was Jefferson Yaoyorozu's personal assistant, someone gave him my phone number... and he wants to hire my company for his expansion projects.

\- My God, it's a miracle!

\- Mom, Dad, what's going on? Why are you shouting?

\- Ochako honey, your father is going to be hired by the Yaoyorozu group!

\- Really?!

\- Seriously, our family must have an angel to take care of us like that.

As the Uraraka family celebrated that luck was beginning to smile at them again. A certain angel in the vicinity of Shizuoka Prefecture began to feel that something was not right with her day, but only ended up shrugging her shoulders, "maybe it wasn't something important," she said to herself as she continued with her dinner, although the universe would soon show her otherwise.


	4. New beginnings, new friendships

**English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance if the wording is somewhat confusing.**

**The characters do not belong to me, they are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, I study Bones and Shonen Jump (except the OC n_n)**

**Chapter - 3**

New entry... I'm not very cheerful, I feel depressed. It's been a horrible week and I think the last thing I thought about was updating this, where I can start... Well, I think I'll tell you how things were until today... I met my "parents", after a short talk they insisted that I'll come back with them and that everything would be different... a fucking shit that believes them, we fought after reclaiming their concept of "love", they called me crazy and reminded me that my conception was a mistake apart from being an ungrateful one and that I should feel sorry for treating them like that when they did me a favor... damn idiots, mom Inko and aunt Mitsuki boxed with them to the point that it was difficult to know if I was watching a street fight or Rocky V although if you ask me I would say it was more of the last ... aunt Mitsuki has a good left jab but I do not know compared to the uppercut of mom, was a direct knockout, after that we went to the police station and things did not end very well. Although at least we didn't spend the night there, talking about the night... Did you know that our neighbor has a very interesting hobby with chemistry and the Breaking Bad series? The unhappy one had a clandestine meth lab that ended up burning down and affecting the whole building, luckily some of our belongings weren't very damaged but officially we're homeless.

Aunt Mitsuki reached out to us and we are currently living with them, it is great to spend quality time with the family and my boyfriend, although he denies it I know he likes it here... but it is certainly not the same. Don't get me wrong, I just really miss how our family routine was before the fire and now it's just gone. How ashes in the wind and no background music, okay. That last one was stupid but I need something to break my depression and raise the morale of my family or everything goes to shit, Nezu with all his omnipresence offered us help to solve our situation. I certainly think I'm judging the little Pokémon very hard, it will be a difficult half year that's for sure.

\- Himi-chan, can you come to the living room for a moment?

\- I am coming Aunt Mitsuki!... I will leave this pending again.

It's not like I have anything better to do anyway, I try to stay positive as I head up the stairs to see what they need just to see that everyone is seated, this never gives me confidence, it reminds me of my first group intervention because of my space Brownies... though now that I think about it better, I think I ended up offering them to the group and after that I don't remember what happened later or how I ended up in the mailbox or how sheriff Barton's car set a long jump record despite being scrap, shit... I wish I had those Brownies now.

\- Everything all right? - I asked while earning the serious looks of my family, I definitely did something I don't remember and I don't involve Brownies... shit, I must be getting good at it.

-Thanks for coming, sweetheart, you'll see. This gentleman came specifically to look for you commenting that he knows you, could you explain how? - said my mother as she pointed to me with her hand the figure of a person I met a few days ago, because it will be here...

\- Huh? Oh, it's Mr. Jefferson - I replied trying to sound a little confused although I certainly am.

-Hello Himiko, I'm glad you remember me.

-Don't say that, it would be discourteous to forget a person like you.

-Now I see where you got that kindness, you'll see. The reason for my visit is to offer support to you and your family, I saw what they had to go through in the news and I would like to offer them one of the many properties I own at no cost or any kind of commitment.

\- Woah, let's just stop for a while, would you like to give us a house at no cost or commitment?

-That's right, as you just said.

-It's not that I don't appreciate the help but... Why, I don't feel I would have done anything to deserve such generosity.

I mean it, why is everybody being so nice to me? I haven't done anything that deserves so much attention from strangers, from my family I understand it but still... it's a little uncomfortable and even more so because I don't remember where I heard the surname Yaoyorozu, I need to write down everything I remember for future references in case the plot still follows its line of continuity... although with me in charge... it's a good thing I don't have Brownies.

-You are too humble and that is a great quality that the young people of today have lost.

-Certainly our Himiko-chan tends to think more of others than of herself, although that doesn't stop surprising us - I wish mom didn't mention what I do, it doesn't help me much to go unnoticed from the spotlight.

-It's no big deal, I just... do the right thing.

\- But it's true Neesan, you're always inspiring people to give their best - my little Izu, I wish I didn't say anything but I can't shut him up when he's determined, what kind of sister would I be if I did?

-And I think the most important thing is that you have managed to make changes that seemed impossible, I hope your family apologized but I investigated a little about you and I know what you have achieved so far, not to mention the way you see things and thanks to that you helped a family that really needed some hope.

-I'm sorry, Mr. Jefferson, but I got lost after what you said about the way I see things, the only family I remember helping is my friend Hiroko's (and if I was a boy it's almost certain that they would have already committed me to her, she asked me if... Shit, now is not the time to think about that!)

-Indeed, but whose family I'm talking about right now are finishing up the arrangement of the gift I want to give you. I told them about you and they didn't hesitate to do this, believe it or you don't have an incredible way to influence people with your actions and from what I've seen and heard from your family I know you would become a great hero in the future.

-I... God what must I do.

\- _**(Accept, you've done several good things and it's only fair that the universe should reward you for it, consider it a fair retribution)**_ \- although Toga has a point I don't want this to end up having a boomerang effect, better be careful... but a new home would be very useful in our current situation.

-Himiko darling, I know she has doubts about what you should do... but no matter what you decide remember that your family will be supporting you.

-Thank you, Mom; Mr. Jefferson, I gladly accept your generosity, and if there is anything I can help you with in the future, you can count on my help.

-Thank you Himiko, Mrs. Midoriya I really admire your daughter and you for the way you have instilled values in her, now that all is well. Would you like to see what will be your new home?

Okay, I don't like to be the center of attention and I don't like to be so rude in a situation like this, accept the gift because I know mom has been stressed out thinking about what to do with our situation, especially because the insurance put too many pretexts to avoid the corresponding payment that she was supposed to make, I think a change is always good but there are also exceptions (I'm one in case you asked) but I don't deny that I'll miss the apartment, After leaving Aunt Mitsuki's house we followed Mr. Jefferson along the street thinking that we will board a vehicle but to our surprise it is not so, he mentions that we are only two streets away from what will be our new home which is good because we will be near the house of the Bakugo family and bad because the beach is a little withdrawn like my favorite store, I guess you can not have everything but I will survive.

I'm not going to deny the first impression I get, The house is beautiful! Two levels well established and looks very wide, it even has a small front yard and a back yard that is big enough to make a meeting, I really have to remember where I heard her last name!, Mom and Izu are as surprised as I am to see our new house, even Aunt Mitsuki and Katsuki seem to doubt it is true but it is fucking true. I hope the universe isn't fucking with me because it would be too cruel if I did.

\- What do you think? This will be your new home Midoriya family and inside is the family that wants to thank you Himiko.

-It is incredible and the best thing is that we are only a few streets from your house Mitsuki - commented mom to her friend, curious how that seems to have changed his mood.

-Now if we can have a good afternoon of girls - or problems, this pair together is worse than Katsuki and my brother.

-At least it will be a good exercise to go to the beach to train, don't you think Kacchan?

\- Huh? Y-Yes, training is no problem... (Now I can see her every day, Oh yes!)

-I'm still confused by the fact that someone else is bothering us, I think we'll need a good dinner to thank you.

-Don't worry about that, honey, your aunt Mitsuki and I have it covered.

-That's right, you should see this as an opportunity to make more friends.

More friends... it's not like they're too wrong about it either, I say. I'm not the sociable type since before the incident at school and then there's my face and my peculiar smile, more than making friends I feel like I'm going to end up scaring the family. Without saying anything else we followed Mr. Jefferson inside the house, if you think the outside impressed the truth is that the inside is not left behind, It's much wider inside!, Every detail of the inside is beautiful even in the moldings. Oh sir, if that's how it is the ground floor I can't wait to see the rooms so without them noticing I sneaked up the stairs and explore a little.

The corridor is wide and there are small windows that give it a good touch with the sunlight, the doors of the rooms have a small sign to locate them which is a nice detail, I can not wait to personalize mine, I directed my steps to what would now be my new room to turn the doorknob and finish surprising me, the white walls were an invitation to shape an infinite world of ideas. While I was still lost in my thoughts I didn't notice that there was someone else in the room until I heard a girl's voice, I turned quickly by surprise until I saw her as well as the look on her face at that moment... shit, because these things happen to me.

\- Hello? I... please don't shout.

-Are you Himiko Midoriya?

\- Yes? - God please tell me not to scare this girl.

The next thing I knew, the girl was hugging me tightly as she thanked me again and again, my God. Who would say she could be so intense even though she should know, now I understand what Mr. Jefferson said about helping a family, he meant the Uraraka family... Why do these things happen to me?, I don't want to intervene in the life of each character by ruining the story, why can't the universe just go five minutes without trying to fuck up my life?, Not that I have anything against Ochako. She's one of my ten favorite characters and... wait, wait, she saw me smile and she's still here!

-Okay, I think the hug was a little strong - I said to try to get her attention.

\- Please excuse me, my name is Ochako Uraraka and I was looking forward to meeting you Himi-chan!

-Don't get me wrong, but your enthusiasm is a little... intense.

-I'm sorry, it's just... you did something incredible for me and my family without knowing us...

-I understand, you don't have to apologize... although I don't feel like I've done much.

-My family has been in trouble since I was a little girl, I've seen them worried about the lack of work and the impending bankruptcy... and then when Mr. Jefferson called my father to offer him a job and I mentioned you... - I could tell that inside her there were a lot of painful memories that were coming up for the moment, I really admire this girl for keeping all that but it's not healthy.

-It's okay... let it out don't worry, it's just you and me and I won't tell anyone.

I let her cry on my shoulder as I wrapped her in a hug, actually Ochako's life has too little information to know how difficult it was, the little information is something she will share with my brother when I got into UA, but now I don't know what changes can happen and neither if my stupidity affects her future relationship... thank you universe, It didn't take long when she calmed down and was more serene after taking out all the worries she had for her family since she was a child, I just hope I don't have to see her cry again because of me, I have enough with the memory of seeing mom Inko desperate after losing the apartment by fire.

\- Feeling better?

-Yes, I'm sorry if I'm causing you trouble.

-Don't worry, sometimes it's good to have someone to support us, those are the real friends.

-Does that mean we're friends?!

-… Yeah? Sure. We can be friends if you want - well, I guess I can get used to it.

-Neesan, Mr. Jefferson wants you to come down for... Oh excuse me, I didn't know you were with someone.

-I met her a few minutes ago, Izu she is Ochako Uraraka, Ochako he is my brother Izuku.

-I-It's a pleasure, sorry if I interrupted your conversation.

-Don't worry, I... I didn't really think Himi-chan had a brother... and such a cute one too.

–…

–…

\- _**(Yes baby! This is going to get good finally!)**_

-I-I'll see you downstairs, u-a pleasure to meet you Uraraka - for the first time I agree with Toga...I think.

\- I'm so sorry Himi-chan I said it without thinking but it's true!

-We need to do something with your reactions and no, it doesn't bother me, I think it's great that a girl has a crush for a guy she sees for the first time, it makes it more special - I tell her to accept it as something normal, it's not that it was the end of the world.

-It's just that he's so cute...

-I know... but in my school the girls treat him as if he had a contagious disease, I don't know if it affected his self-esteem but I would like you to be a little patient with him in case he behaves a little weird.

\- Act weird? - That last one took her by surprise but she was very interested in knowing the reason for my words.

-Well he... tends to mumble when he's very nervous, you'll have the opportunity but for now it's better to go with others, I don't know what Mr. Jefferson may need.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised if anything else happens this day, I guess these things never happen to All Might. When I arrived with my family I could see what I imagine are Ochako's parents although to say that when she is her mother's spitting image is too silly, everyone talked happily when I see someone new in the group and my mind finally reminds me where I had heard Mr. Jefferson's last name, only I could forget that he is Momo's father. The heroine of creation.

-Thank you for coming Himiko, I would like to introduce you to my daughter Momo Yaoyorozu.

-It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Midoriya, my father is very impressed by you and I cannot deny that I had a great curiosity to meet you.

-Thank you, it's a pleasure too and you can call me by my name if you wish, this is my new friend Ochako.

\- Nice to meet you!

After this there is not much to say, Momo is a very nice girl and has the same aura as her father, we talked a lot and ended up being friends and even agreed to meet after we were settled, Ochako instead would stay overnight with us because apparently his father brought them with him during the construction work, the poor man was afraid that something might happen to them and Mr. Jefferson offered a solution to his predicament, we ended up around nine o'clock at night bringing the few belongings we had and then Izu, Katsuki, Ochako and I took care of everything, by the way... Did I mention that the house is furnished?, Dinner was ready in half an hour and I won't deny that we had an interesting evening, I don't deny it. I felt very depressed about my situation but now... it's like that doesn't matter.

I started writing when Ochako went to the bathroom, I needed a moment alone to sort out my ideas although there is not much to tell today, there are always days like this where you just let yourself go and end up wondering about what you want to do, but I doubt that applies to me unless the universe stops being a bloody bastard and let me enjoy a little life, by the way, I sent Nezu an email about the guided tour and agree to postpone it until a month from now. That's enough time to think about who I can take... not that I have a huge list of friends but in a month a lot can happen, Maybe I should make a podcast instead of writing... Nah! Who would listen to me? What else would I talk about, about space Brownies, about overvalued video games and the excessive consumerism of the concept of heroes? No thanks, attracting too much attention is bad these days.

I guess I'll think about it with the pillow, maybe it'll end up being a good idea and I'm just worried about nothing... Himiko Midoriya... Login Out.

-And that will be all for tonight.

\- What are you doing Himi-chan?

\- Huh? Nothing alone... writing a kind of diary in a blog, anyway almost nobody sees it and there's only one comment.

\- Is this your blog?! - he said showing that huge enthusiasm, I don't want to imagine what it would be like if he ate a space Brownie.

-Yes? Definitely you have to work with these reactions Ocha-chan, but going back to the subject if, I write it... I know it's not very good.

\- I love it, believe it or not when I found it I felt a little identified, of course some points of view are questionable but they made me feel good.

-I... thank you - curious way in which the universe is redeemed. Although I don't know if I should follow it or just change the format to a podcast...

\- If you make a podcast, can I be your fellow commentator?!

\- Huh? You talk... Are you serious?!

\- Yes, it will be fantastic!

Ok. I guess that solves the problem on that subject, he asked me what else he intends to throw the universe in my face or maybe he should ask me who... I'd like to have a fucking Brownie...

**Omake**

Ochako felt relaxed for the first time, her parents would no longer have financial problems and could pay their debts to the bank, she had befriended Himiko Midoriya, the girl who had made this possible and who she admired at heart. Yes, Ochako already knew that Himiko was responsible for the changes that took place in every school in Japan and she knew the reason for this. Safeguarding the integrity of a girl without quirk from the constant abuses in her school, would not deny that her first impression on her was impacted a little by that smile that made her believe she was in front of a vampire, but by interacting a little she discovered a person she could admire for her simplicity... at least until she met her brother Izuku, there was something about the boy who caught her attention to the point of making her nervous, even now that he was walking back to Himiko's room he could feel that same nervousness when he first saw him.

-Hello Uraraka, did you enjoy the bath?

-Y-Yes, I really didn't feel as relaxed as I do now.

-I'm glad it is… I suppose you still have things to discuss with my sister. I hope you have a pleasant evening in Uraraka.

-Thank you Izuku, you rest too.

The two said goodbye that night trying to hide the slight flushing of their cheeks and their nervousness as they disappeared into their respective rooms, the night was still young and Ochako would take advantage of it to learn more about that boy, after all Himiko-chan was right, his first crush was the most special of all.


	5. Having a bad day

**English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance if the wording is somewhat confusing.**

**The characters do not belong to me, they are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, I study Bones and Shonen Jump (except the OC n_n)**

**Chapter - 4**

Fuck, fuck, fuck! How the fuck do I get into this trouble?! Fuck you, fucking universe! It was supposed to be a normal fucking day but it wasn't! The fucking universe was supposed to fuck me up again! Am I some deity's fucking toy for their fucking entertainment?! If you've got to this point and you're wondering what the fuck is going on, I'll sum it up in the simplest way, I'm running down the street running from the police because I busted the balls of some asshole who tried to take advantage of a girl. What's wrong with that? I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that the son of a bitch was a professional hero and that I might actually consider a career change or that I didn't settle for kicking his crotch and punching him in the nose as well, you can choose but I wouldn't recommend the latter, I think I broke it or something.

The police were incredibly around the area and after seeing what I'd done they kindly asked me to wait a moment to talk to me... or what could have really happened was that they shouted at me to stay still and I, because of the adrenaline rush, simply told them: _"Fuck you assholes!" _And then I started running, sometimes I think there are moments when my head just doesn't process the situations and this is one of those occasions, I've been running for almost fifteen minutes going through narrow streets and alleys and I was never more grateful for training so hard with Katsuki, I would be fucked in endurance if I had chosen to stay at home instead of training.

-Okay, that wasn't the smartest thing I've done so far but at least I lost them.

_**\- (I can't believe you told that to the police)**_

-It's not a good time, Toga. - I don't need you to tell me what an idiot I was.

_**\- (Saying that wouldn't describe what you actually did, you were a complete idiot! You know you could have been seriously injured)**_

-I fucking know... but I couldn't help it, I just acted and the guy didn't even put his hands up to defend himself. I'm starting to doubt if he really was a hero.

_**\- (You better keep moving and get home, if they find you we might end up at the station and I don't want to think what's going to happen to us when you know who found out we're there)**_

-Good idea, I don't want a scolding from Mama Inko.

Okay, I just have to walk naturally and everything will be fine. Nothing complicated and I can do it, I left them far behind so nothing will happen, I just have to concentrate on moving forward and nothing else, why does everything bad have to happen on Monday, at least I know they didn't see my face... but that girl did, damn my luck and my damn karma that keeps chasing me in my new life. The universe should wipe the slate clean on my reincarnation but no, I had to remember all the times I got in trouble with the police, all the damage to private property, the huge amount of space brownies I made for sale that ended up with my clients hallucinating for hours. Why is the universe so unfair?

As I walked around the corner I came across another situation very similar to the one I had in the beginning, two high school girls being bothered by a bunch of idiots who have nothing better to do and who are screaming for someone to smash their faces in, I advanced carefully to assess the situation in case I needed to run again or if some uniform suddenly appeared, fantastic. I was not wrong in saying that they are idiots and that on top of that they are starting to threaten the girls to go somewhere where they can abuse them, well. I'm afraid I can't allow that on my watch. Measuring the distance and considering other factors I set out to locate the leader of the group before executing my plan, when the jerk tries to touch one of the girls I start running in his direction pressing my body to be faster, when I'm close enough to call everyone's attention he throws me over and without giving him time I execute my special move impacting fully on his stupid face.

\- Falcon Punch!

\- What the...?!

\- How about that? So you can learn not to be bothering girls with your miserable fucking presence.

\- How dare you do that to my friend, you fucking bitch!

\- Falcon Kick!

\- Ahhhhh!... My balls...

I always wanted to say Captain Falcon's attack in a fight, it feels so good and the best thing is that I don't have to worry about any lawsuit from Nintendo, after putting the leader and one of his lackeys out of action the rest just ran away seeing what could happen to them if they decided to stay and try their luck, the training has definitely paid off because otherwise I doubt this would have ended well, I turned to see the girls to see how they were when the universe decided to be a fucking asshole again. The couple of cops I had managed to lose had come back and looked very upset with me, I guess telling them to fuck off along with the phrase "assholes" would upset anyone to the point of wanting a piece of me.

\- We finally found you, brat!

\- Please stay there and don't move or we'll be forced to use force!

\- You're kidding, right? What makes you think I'm gonna stand around and get arrested?

-Don't make this any harder, girl, so be a good student and come with us.

-You're tempting me... -But there's no way I'm going with you!

Without giving time to anything else I start running again to try to lose them, if this continues I'm really going to be fucked up, by the time that couple tried to react I had already put a good distance between us apart from surprising those girls by my speed, Mama Inko is going to kill me if she finds out about this. I go back in the streets and alleys trying to get them to follow me through the narrowest places and lose them again but it doesn't look like it's going to work this time, they look more determined to catch me and I wouldn't doubt that they are already calling for reinforcements.

\- I need to lose them now!

_**\- (I think you should worry more about some hero deciding to join the chase, I'm sensing the presence of someone who's following us besides those cops)**_

\- Great, I'm literally screwed!

_**\- (You will be if we don't think of something soon)**_

\- And what am I supposed to do? I'm the only blonde in this whole sea of people!

_**\- (Yeah, that could be a problem... better move, that guy is about to attack us)**_

\- What the fuck is that thing?! A scarf?!

_**\- (Run bitch, run!)**_

\- Who are you calling a bitch. Toga?!

I hate you, universe! If it wasn't enough that I had to run from the police now I have a fucking professional hero with a scarf fetish behind me, my afternoon definitely couldn't get any better than it already is, how the hell do you lose a hero who has a Nemesis complex and only needs to yell STARS? Now I know how Jill Valentine felt in Resident Evil 3. Where's a rocket launcher when you need one?! I decide to enter a small square to try to lose it among the locals or at least try to hide to get out through the emergency exit, it didn't take me long to get to the arcade area to hide among the groups of students that are in the fighting games, if I only knew who was behind me I could think of a good escape plan.

I stood still in a corner going unnoticed thanks to my cover until I saw my pursuer, the universe definitely hates me for sending Severus Snape region five after me, that guy is more stubborn than Mr. X and Nemesis combined. How the hell am I supposed to stand a chance against him?! if I could make a distraction that would give me enough time to put it behind me... I know! It's risky, stupid and I may have caught myself before but it's all I have. I know it might be easier using my quirk but I'd need what I can't get here without causing a bigger problem, maybe I should start loading a vial for emergencies.

Taking advantage of a brief moment of distraction from the underground hero I approached the fire alarm to activate it, the sound of the sirens alerted everyone in the room and they headed for the exit to evacuate quickly so I took the opportunity to mingle while Aizawa tried to place me among the crowd, it was by far the dumbest and most improvised plan I have ever made but damn it, it worked! I quickly walked away hoping that he had lost interest in me but I think I underestimated Snape by far, when I turned to see if anyone was following me I saw him staring at me, that look that the T-600 and T-1000 shared in the Terminator and that I had now earned.

-You're by far the most troubled girl I've ever come across.

-And you're by far the most stubborn stalker I've ever come across.

-You will come with me without complaint to the police station, there is much to explain.

-I don't think so.

-I won't repeat it again, girl. -You'll come with me nicely or I'll take you by force, your choice.

-I don't think so. -Why should I believe you when I've done nothing wrong?

\- And if you haven't done anything then why are you running?

_**\- (Shit, this guy is good)**_

-Maybe because I have an appointment and don't want to be late, wouldn't you? -I'm not.

–…

_**\- (Fantastic, more trouble for us)**_

-If you try to be a hero in the future this is not going to help you, so come with me and stop wasting my time.

Damn it, Snape is right... this is not going to help me at all if I want to apply to UA, especially if I take into account that he is one of the teachers who select the students, the universe only causes me problems when all I did was help, resigned to his words only under my eyes while he comes closer to make sure I don't escape again, it's not like I can do it after what he told me unless I want to be denied the right to test... Yes sir, defend those who need help and karma rewards you in this way.

I started to walk with him not knowing what to expect although I didn't rule out that I would have to call Mama Inko, I am definitely getting better so I don't need a Brownie, while I looked away he started to scold me for my attitude and what it could cause me in the future, I didn't feel like getting a complaint when I didn't think I had done something wrong that deserved it so I just responded that I was trying to help, This seems to surprise him a little although I don't manage to realize it, I was upset by all this and myself thinking about how mom would feel when she was informed, we were arriving again to the small square when a villain started to attack from nowhere, Aizawa looked at me and I just answered that I would wait until he would control the situation. That was the first time I saw his incredulous face, and I have no doubt he must have thought I would escape.

While he was fighting I was doing my best to lead people to a safe area and keep them out of danger to give the underground hero more space to move around smoothly, I definitely hate Mondays, leading people wasn't as hard as I thought but... it seems Aizawa isn't having an easy time considering his quirk doesn't work with the mutant type, what to do, what to do... hell, my day is already gone so I guess it doesn't matter if I get involved in the fight.

-Toga, get ready. -We get to kick another idiot's ass.

_**\- (I guess it can't be helped, will you let me use a weapon?)**_

-No weapons, I don't want to have to explain why we have one in the first place.

_**\- (You're no fun... but it's a valid point, Time to crack some nuts!)**_

I may not have the physical skills at Toga's level but I can still move at a decent level, the villain was really dominating the fight while Aizawa tried to contain his attack with that scarf without much success, that guy's quirk gave him the characteristics of a hedgehog which makes it difficult to attack at close range but not at long range, that gives me a quick idea while I take a chemical powder fire extinguisher.

If I remember the warnings well I can incapacitate him without any problem, I did not have to wait long when the villain attempted a direct attack using his spikes as a weapon when I decided to jump into action and shoot straight into his face to blind him, Aizawa was about to rebuke me when I let Toga do his thing, Although I find it hard to admit she has a good level of strength and I'm sure that kick must have hurt more than mine because of the way she squirms in pain on the floor, the professional hero just gives me another look of disbelief for the action I just did.

\- What do you think you're doing? You know I could accuse you of being vigilant about this?

-First of all just intervene because you were having trouble incapacitating him, second of all. You can't accuse me of that unless I use my quirk which I haven't done and if you're going to insinuate that I may have put someone in danger I would recommend that you look around, get the civilians out of the area to avoid collateral damage. So no sir, I didn't do anything illegal unless lending my help is considered a bad thing.

-You're interesting for a problem child, let's wait for the police and settle your business whatever it is.

-As if I had a choice.

-You could have tried to escape during the commotion, you know?

\- And get me into more trouble? No thanks.

-You're definitely interesting.

I'm not interesting, although if we take into account the fact that I'm theoretically two people in one, well yeah, I could accept the adjective coupled with the fact that I was reincarnated here and the universe has been screwing with me ever since, we didn't wait long when the police arrived at the scene to take the villain who was still suffering from the pain, I guess Toga got too excited but at least it worked and nobody got hurt... saved by that guy, In my case things were a bit different as the officers who had been chasing me had also come with the other officers and after a reprimand for disrespecting them and taking unnecessary risks I found out why, the first idiot I had beaten up was not a hero but a long time wanted stalker and the two morons I met later were also wanted for harassment and damage to private property.

Aizawa just looked at me surprised by what I had done which was starting to be very uncomfortable, it's not like I had done something that important saved doing the right thing and defending the one who needed it, I guess in the end my day recovered enough now that I knew why the police were following me... although it's for sure that Mama Inko is going to scold me for how late it is, Aizawa approaches and places his hand on my head while he tells me that he will accompany me home to explain everything to my mother... if I knew that this would end up getting me into more trouble instead of helping me, we start walking without saying anything to each other when a few streets away we find a lost girl who had separated from her older sister, I approached her to calm her down and try to help her while the underground hero only took note of my actions to then change that serious look and give a little smile, this guy is really scary.

-Relax, I'll help you find your big sister. -I'll help you find her.

\- You will?

-Sure, plus I have a professional hero with me, finding her will be easy. -What's your name?

-Satsuki, Satsuki Asui.

-It's a very nice name, my name is Himiko Midoriya and he's... -Ah...

-I'm the professional hero Eraserhead, then. -Where was the last time you saw your sister?

-We were buying some stuff when a villain showed up and we got separated, I tried to look for her but there were so many people and no one was paying attention to me...

-I see... -Does your sister have a phone?

-Yes, are you going to call her Himiko-onesan?

-That's the idea, it'll be easier for us and she can come directly, could you give me her number?

It only took me a couple of minutes to get in touch with her sister and tell her that I had found Satsuki and that I was looking after her along with a hero, I could feel her voice on the other side of the phone relaxing as she listened to me and even more so as I gave her my location, I was not at all surprised to hear that Tsuyu is Satsuki's older sister although I did feel a bit uncomfortable because I know very well how she and Toga met originally, but now things are different because of me and all these changes that I did not intend to make. It is as if everything is happening for a reason, an ulterior motive why the plot has gone to hell to be replaced by this... as if I should be a hero to keep order somehow... or maybe it is just bad luck to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, I suppose my answers could be in UA.

While I was thinking about how my mother would take the fact that her daughter will arrive home escorted by a professional hero without her panicking, Tsuyu realized that something was bothering me and I don't hesitate to ask if something was bothering me, needless to say I had to explain what was bothering me as well as the peculiar detail that my mom is a "little" overprotective, Aizawa seemed to be taking mental note of what she was saying and Satsuki something curious as every child of her age was taking out question after question that I could hardly handle, at the end she accompanied us also along with her sister as a moral support although it won't be much help if I know mom, half an hour later we were arriving when I saw a police car outside which was not a good sign, how much more do you want to fuck me up universe?!

Aizawa called my attention as she went ahead to see what was happening leaving me with Tsuyu and her sister, sometimes she asked me if Toga's life was this exciting or is it just like this for me, when I showed up at the doorway I thought twice before announcing my arrival but it was Izu who realized it and announced it to everyone. My mother despite being a simple person with a decent quirk sometimes shows that her skills are not on par with what they should be, the speed of reaction to arrive with me is definitely not something normal and much less the way she is hugging me, does she really only have one quirk? After making sure I was okay he changed his mood and started telling me how irresponsible I had been to take unnecessary risks, that I should be more conscious of my actions and consequences as well as how he would worry if something were to happen to me... I admit, I earned that and I know very well that he is right to act that way.

-I know I have no excuse but I was doing what I thought was right - I said trying to defend myself even though I know it will serve me little.

-I know, honey, the officers and the girls you helped told me that recently.

-You worried us Neesan, this isn't like school, it's real life and something could have happened to you.

-I'm aware of that Izu... -Damn it really hurts when it comes from you.

-I know you're strong but please think a little before you act Himi-chan, auntie was very worried when she heard what had happened.

-I promise I will Katsuki, but if I have to say anything in my defense there was no one else who could help them... plus they didn't get a chance after using the nutcracker on them.

-Neesan... -I think you should take a break from your training with Kacchan.

It's not that Izu is upset that I spent a little more time with Katsuki... but the fact that maybe and only maybe my fighting is a little... Intense? Aizawa decided to talk and after almost putting the last nail in my coffin. And praising my performance in combat, Tsuyu also intervened in the conversation before Mother decided to add to my scolding just like the girls she had helped.

In the end it turned out that I had run into Jiro, Mina and Tooru but it was the heat of the fight and the adrenaline from which my mind could have been blocked, mom decided that everyone would stay for dinner which is not unusual for her as she saw this as a kind of triumph for me by making more friends and don't ask me how, but Momo, Hiroko and Ochako had heard about my little odyssey and it didn't take long for them to arrive waiting for a good explanation from me, I guess the night will be fun... Right?

Well, I guess I'd better sum up the day... I basically got in trouble for doing the right thing twice. Although it was more out of disrespect to the police that I ran away from them, I had a close encounter with Aizawa-san and I think I caught her interest somehow which won't be good for me in the future, I made more friends this day which wasn't in my plans for today but was in my schedule... along with my plan to learn programming so no, I haven't given up on that.

As for my family... let's just say that Mom exaggerates a little and hearing what happened from the police and Eraserhead didn't go over very well, although at least Tsuyu and the girls calmed her down a bit. Even though I had to face complaints from my brother and Katsuki for taking unnecessary risks, not to mention that Hiroko, Ochako, and Momo were upset in the same way... Even though Ochako seemed more understanding but that didn't stop it from hurting, I am literally grounded for a week even though it's not something that really matters, knowing that I have a family and friends that care about everything I do well is worth it. I guess the universe really knows what it does whether it wants to accept it or not... Himiko Midoriya... Login Out.

_**Omake.**_

It was the weekend when the group of friends had decided to meet at the usual place to pass the time and later end up sleeping at the Midoriya family's house, at first it was something simple that Himiko's friends did to pass the time occasionally, when the friendship of the group grew it was decided to do it in an official way even creating a calendar in which they decided the activities they would do on certain days although the main one was always the Midoriya's house. And it was in one of those meetings that the group would learn a little more from their blonde friend.

-Well, girls, the good news is that there won't be any boys tonight. -Izu went on a fishing trip with Katsuki and Uncle Masaru.

\- Awww! Why, I had a plan to capture your brother and Ochako in one of their secret kisses.

\- That's an invasion of my privacy, Mina! Besides, Deku and I wouldn't do that... _(At least not while you're still awake)_

-You're no fun, although now that I think about it... I've never seen Katsuki being affectionate with you Himiko, it's always serious.

\- Do you think so? You'd be surprised how affectionate he is - I reply with a slight smile that only makes her hesitate until Mina finally understands what I have said.

\- I don't believe you! How far have you got with the girl?!

-Normal in a relationship and no, I haven't crossed that line yet so I'd really appreciate it if you didn't get any ideas.

\- Oh come on! There's nothing wrong with a little fantasy.

-I... I'd rather not answer that.

-You shouldn't be ashamed, it's not like you've made an explicit doujin of everything you think about when you're with him - Jiro's words were like daggers going through the blonde as he tried to keep it together.

Silence fell over the room as the girl in question kept her eyes down and her face slowly began to turn bright red, which took the girls by surprise as they realized that she had literally embodied all the fantasies she would have about her boyfriend in an R-18 doujin, each looking at herself hoping that one would break the silence or at least change the subject to something less embarrassing until Himiko took the floor.

-I... started out of curiosity and when I saw how easy it was I just let myself go... when I realised I had already made five volumes... and then I started drawing you guys too and ended up losing control, but I swear I have them locked up where no one can see them!

Himiko's statement apart from surprising them ended up being too much for the girls who ended up red with grief when they found out that there was morally questionable material about them although they were also worried about how I had matched them in those stories, curiosity began to grow in them.

-So... Is there R-18 material from each of us in this room? - Mina asked, trying not to sound interested.

-Yes.

-... Do we pair up with nasty, disgusting people? - asked Hagakure a little nervous that her friend would turn out to be as perverted as Mineta.

-Of course not, although Mineta asked me for two jobs like that, no idea what that girl was thinking.

\- She asked you for that?! - they all responded in unison to such a revelation.

-I get paid very well for my work... although that only makes me think about how perverted she is.

–...

–…

-So... -You think we could see them? - Ochako asked, surprising the others. For some reason she did not dislike the idea of being with Izuku in such a situation, but she would never admit it in front of the others.

-I don't think... -Are you sure?

\- It's because of science! - They all responded at the same time which surprised the blonde by a lot.

Yielding to pressure. Himiko opened a drawer of her food from which she took a huge package of leaves with drawings that she placed in the middle, the girls were impressed by the amount of leaves in front of them and without wasting time they started to examine the material, you could feel a different atmosphere in the room and after a few minutes of silence. Mina was the first to speak.

-Himi-chan... How much do you want for the stories you made about me?

\- Ah?! - I had taken the question off guard, especially because when in life one of your friends would buy you something like that which she had subsequently drawn without her prior consent.

-I'd like to buy mine too - exclaimed Tooru as she held her leaves in her hand eagerly.

-I don't approve of you doing this sort of thing, Himiko-chan... but it would be a waste to let all this get dusty over time, me too... I would like to buy my share - the fact that Momo also wanted to buy her share ended up telling her that something wasn't right.

The blonde was surprised by her friends' answers and ended up giving everything away if they promised to forget about it and never bring it up again, they all seemed happy about it but what poor Himiko didn't know was that soon her friends started making more detailed requests on the sly, soon the girls in class 1-B and the support class would also end up hiring her services and she would become known as the Brownie R-18 heroine, the universe was definitely screwing up again.

_**Author's note**_

_**Mineta will be a girl for this story because of the plot. n_n**_


	6. Hello UA!

English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance if the wording is somewhat confusing.

The characters do not belong to me, they are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, I study Bones and Shonen Jump (except the OC n_n)

**Chapter - 5**

Saturday had finally arrived, after a long wait the day had finally arrived when Himiko would go to the tour in the UA facilities along with the people she had invited for it, sleeping had cost her a little but she felt relaxed enough to enjoy today's excursion, her brother Izuku on the other hand had woken up very early to choose his clothes and equipment he would wear since for him it was a unique opportunity to get data about quirks and in passing some autographs for his special book.

The boy was definitely more nervous than his sister but his excessive excitement made him look good, while Himiko was preparing herself by trying to take it all in stride the same thing did not happen with her brother who was getting lost in a mental storm over what notebook to use today. His mother Inko Midoriya had just finished preparing breakfast for the family and possibly some other guests, she was happy to see how excited her son was about the opportunity to tour the school facilities of his dreams and would not doubt that her daughter was in the same situation but in a more cautious way.

As he finished cooking the food there was a knock at the door, and after making sure to turn off the burners he went to the door to see who would be knocking at this hour meeting Katsuki. Apparently the boys had agreed to leave together for the station after breakfast, Inko welcomed the boy who, despite being embarrassed by the time and perhaps something else. His gaze discreetly seemed to be looking for someone who was absent at the moment until he saw Izuku coming down the stairs carrying a small, discreet backpack for the AU tour.

-Hello Kacchan, good morning.

-Good morning Nerd, I'm surprised you chose something simple.

-I'd like to carry my bigger backpack but Neesan heard the noise I was making... and scolded me for it.

\- So early and you've already pissed her off, at least your girlfriend didn't stay over She would have put you in your place, God. I'd love to see that.

\- Uraraka wouldn't do that! She understands that sometimes I can get a little excited...

\- A little? Deku you don't know that word literally and Himi-chan knows it.

-I hope you guys aren't fighting... because I have zero tolerance today.

Himiko's voice alerted them as they watched her walk down the stairs with a slight smile that contrasted with the red sweatshirt she was wearing, one look was enough to make both of them stop bothering and change the subject to something more pleasant as they walked to the dining room, the smell of breakfast was all they needed to lift their spirits and talk about their plans for the day, The excitement of being inside the AU was by far the main motivation for the kids who talked among themselves about everything they would see, the training areas and the workshops in the support class, Himiko could only roll his eyes accompanied by a smile as he listened to the plans of his favorite duo.

Again they knocked on the door and it was she who got up to answer the call, not much happened when she returned in the company of Momo and Ochako who had also arrived so that they could all leave together, Inko offered them breakfast to which the girls gladly accepted the invitation, Katsuki saw this as the opportunity to joke with her friend but before she could do so. Himiko took his hand as he gave her that sweet smile he had come to love, she definitely knew his weak points to make him stop thinking about everything around him.

-Zero jokes for today.

-Let me enjoy a little Himi-chan, I love to see Uraraka when he rebukes Deku for misbehaving.

\- So you want me to scold you for being a bad boy too?

-Ah... I... maybe I should call it a day.

-I thought so, we will leave as soon as my friends finish their breakfast," she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, Katsuki blushing like hell to apologize and go into the room to wait for her while Himiko smiled sweetly, though this did not go unnoticed by Izuku who looked somewhat annoyed by the action.

While his sister stayed in the kitchen talking to Momo and Uraraka, he went into the living room to speak directly to his childhood friend to find out what his intentions were with his sister, the boy was very jealous of Himiko's welfare and while he did not doubt her intentions he did not wish him to come to harm if he ever acted like a child again, Although that thought was very much on his mind he was actually too far away from the current Bakugo, the therapies he took as a child along with his mother had matured the boy to the point of being able to channel anger as a stimulant. Of course, this had consequences for his body, but he tolerated it.

\- Do you have a minute, Kacchan?

-Sure. Is there something wrong or does it have to do with what you want to bring to the visit?

-It's about my sister Kacchan... What are your intentions with her?

-Nothing bad if that's what you're worried about, I respect her a lot and even if it doesn't seem like we have a good relationship.

–…

–…

-We both know what my sister has had to go through, especially because of the incident with her parents... she believes in me even though I don't have a quirk, so I want to protect her and I swear that if you do anything to hurt her I will give you a hard time.

-I wouldn't worry about it... she'll know how to respond to it and believe me when I say that what you can do to me won't compare to what she would do to me.

-Yes, Neesan could castrate you.

The silence in the room with that last comment, perhaps it was because of how much truth there was in it or the fact that they had only seen her upset a few times even though whatever the resolution, the truth was that seeing Himiko angry was the last thing they wanted, it did not take long for Katsuki to break the silence again by asking her friend a simple question to try and relax the atmosphere.

\- Are you going to use your phone to take pictures of what we see or are you going to carry a camera?

-I'll use my phone, I doubt I'll be allowed to pass a camera or Himiko-neesan will be allowed, it's better not to press your luck.

-Right, I think we were lucky enough to have Nezu invite her in the first place, Who do you think is our guide?

-It's difficult, considering the heroes they teach there. It would have to be one who has enough free time for it and who is willing, I don't rule out most people seeing this as an unnecessary activity.

-It could also be the other way around, if we take into account that Himi-chan has made a name for himself with all that he has done.

\- it will be interesting to know the answer.

Bakugo's words had a lot of validity regarding his girlfriend's achievements, she alone had managed to make herself noticed with simple actions and I would not doubt that she had already attracted the attention of some heroes, especially with her last odyssey where she fought alongside Eraserhead to stop a minor villain and also gain the interest of the underground hero. While it was true that the truth was far more different, Himiko was not at all happy to have drawn Aizawa's attention and also receive a request to train her under the guise of preparing her for the practical exam, of course that was something only her friends knew unlike her brother and Katsuki to avoid worrying them.

\- And have you thought it through, Himi-chan, that being trained by a professional hero is a unique opportunity that should not be wasted.

-Ochako is right, you shouldn't hesitate with an opportunity like this to make yourself stronger.

-I know... it's just... it feels like I'm cheating.

-You're too humble Himiko-chan, this world doesn't deserve you.

-Let's not exaggerate Momo, it's just... I would like you guys to take this opportunity too, that way the chances of passing the exam would be higher.

-But Mr. Aizawa was very clear, you mentioned it yourself.

-I'm very conscious of that Ocha-chan, so I want to talk to him to try to convince him about the training, I want to think that at least he would listen to me.

-It would be good to have a plan B just in case.

-I have one, a very demanding training plan with some risk.

-It involves Bakugo, his explosions and protective gear?

\- No, no... Maybe?

-We could give you credit Momo, your training has proven to be effective in combat.

-Okay, I won't deny that fact but I also don't think it's appropriate for her to risk it that way, if Mr Aizawa refuses his request then I'll take care of getting a suitable trainer for us, that will be our backup plan.

Himiko was amazed at the resolve of the Yaoyorozu family heiress, she was too determined when she was completely determined on something and would dare to say that she could even rival her brother, After finishing the breakfast they accompanied their friend to their room to pick up some things and during the journey they saw the boys that seemed to have an interesting discussion about the land of the UA, Ochako took the opportunity to greet Izuku managing to freeze the boy by the mention of his name while he shyly returned the greeting managing to earn a great laugh from his friend.

-You really should work on your confidence more, man. I'm never gonna get bored of this.

-It's not fair, it's not my fault that that happens to me... his voice is too cute and I...

-Don't worry Izu, Katsuki gets worse when I kiss him on the cheek, so they're on the same ones.

Himiko's comment took them by surprise, causing the two boys to argue between themselves between babbling and murmuring while the girls continued to pursue their business, Momo was amazed at the casual way she had revealed a personal detail even though she found it too tender and left her wondering if they had ever had a real kiss, Ochako for her part was happy with Izuku's words and even though she wished for something more. Deep down she felt conflicted, thinking about love was not in her plans originally but now... as much as she denied it she wished to be like her friend Himiko as in her eyes she seemed to have balanced out what she was struggling to achieve.

Although if Uraraka could see inside her friend's mind she would see that there were more things to worry about and that her situation was by far the simplest in the world, Himiko was still dealing with the memories of her parents, her low self-esteem that until now she kept hidden from everyone by her actions and the worry of being rejected by her family and friends, something difficult to happen but that she still had in mind if the madness caught up with her because of the quirk she possessed, Although the latter would be worrying if it weren't for the fact that she was now part of a family that loved her and would give their all for her, when they arrived at the door of the room the companions were impressed by how their friend had transformed part of it into a studio where half-finished drawings could be seen as well as works made in watercolours and pastel chalk, if Momo had to say it in one word this room was overflowing with creativity.

\- How did you achieve all this Himiko-chan?

-Practical and with a lot of dedication.

\- You have a lot of great things here, even a sketchbook!

-Be careful with the Ocha-chan, I have originals that haven't gone into digital yet.

\- Could you show me? Please...

-I'd like to see Himiko-chan too, it's just being here and seeing all this... it's amazing.

-Just a little bit I guess, I don't think it compares to what other more prepared people can do... I still have a lot to learn, let's leave this for later. If we don't leave now, we're gonna be late.

\- But the images...?

-When we get back, there are too many of them to finish in a few minutes, Ocha-chan.

Somewhat resigned, the girl nods and then leaves the room with the others, back with the boys. These were already waiting in the door ready to leave, after saying goodbye to mom Inko the small group began to walk towards the station to board the train that would take them to their destination and where they would meet the other part of the group, during the fifteen minute journey you could see them talking and joking about different topics as well as bothering the boys with whom they would be more of a fan once they arrived to the UA campus, after a quiet trip they arrived to the destination station with plenty of time to buy some supplies and wait for the others.

-Supplies ready, drinks ready, treats ready, we have everything for the tour.

\- Really, Neesan? It's a tour of UA! Not the Universal Studio in Japan.

-It's where all the great heroes have trained and become legends... though bringing a snack or two can't be all bad, it's not like we're going to be invited into the dining room while we take the tour.

-But what Izuku says makes sense too, they might draw our attention or think we're not taking it seriously.

-Maybe, but it's not too bad to be prepared, Ochako. Himiko-chan has a point, since we have no idea how long the visit will last.

-Come on Ocha-chan, I don't think we'll get into trouble, anyway. I bought Mochis!

\- Himi-chan is right! There's nothing wrong with carrying supplies!

\- Really, Uraraka-san? Because I feel like they're not taking it seriously.

-Maybe you're taking it too personally, It's a visit and it would be strange not to have fun with everything we'll see there.

-You're right Kacchan, I should take it easy.

A little more calmly they decided to wait sitting on a bench, while Izuku and Katsuki resumed their conversation about the UA facility. The girls began talking about random topics, as the minutes passed Uraraka noticed the small notebook Himiko had in her bag but before she could ask the voices of the other girls were heard calling them, Jiro, Tooru, Hiroko, Mina and Tsuyu had finally arrived in high spirits. Mostly Mina who wasted no time in getting noticed with her now familiar personality.

\- Hey, guess who came to join the party?

-I'm glad to see you girls could make it. -Are you ready?

-You bet. -Doing this tour is like being in a dream.

-Literally, we can assume we've already been there when test day comes. -I'm not sure.

-I guess. -Did you guys have any setbacks?

-None, I think the others would think the same if I said I didn't sleep through the morning, it's not every day a great girl invites you to visit the AU campus.

-Right, I'd really like to thank you for the invitation Himiko-chan, _kero_.

-It's no big deal... I just... I really didn't think they'd go for it with the little time we have to get to know each other.

-Don't say that, although since this is a special occasion it would be ideal to make a video of our trip.

\- Let me be the narrator!

\- Wouldn't it be better if we got going?

Meanwhile in the AU offices a certain director was monitoring a certain group of kids who would have a guided tour this day, Nezu was smiling maliciously thinking about how he could have fun this day, one of the reasons for having facilitated the visit was to meet Miss Himiko. He would not deny that he had captured her interest and this only increased after certain events that have affected his life thus far but mainly the incident in the square where she was involved with one of her subordinates, Shouta Aizawa was kind enough to make an extensive report on the girl and some of her skills as well as her performance during the incident somehow managed to capture the interest of the underground hero and that only made it more interesting. And just now she was in a brief meeting with some of her teachers to choose who would be the guide for the group.

-I appreciate your coming today, as you know the point of this meeting is to choose a guide for a small group of students who have been invited to tour the campus, so while one of you will be spending time with them the others will be waiting in their designated areas to explain the functions of the tour, nothing difficult really.

\- Wouldn't it have been more practical to use some of the administrative staff for this?

-I am more surprised by the fact that a visit has been authorized, especially for a group of students of whom we know nothing.

-That's where you're wrong, we know two of the students in that group even though one of them has excelled more, right Aizawa-san?

\- What are you talking about? What haven't you told us?

-Nezu means the heiress of the Yaoyorozu group and a problem child I ran into a few days ago... although I admit it's interesting.

-Wait, wait, you're saying that one person got your interest?

-they're too loud, yeah. A troubled child caught my interest.

-Seems like there's a heart under that grumpy face after all.

-Don't bother Nemuri.

-Relax, for now we must appoint a guide... Any of you wish to volunteer?

The room remained silent as the heroes exchanged glances about who should be chosen for such a noble mission, Nezu for his part kept watching the group from his personal computer through the hacking of the police CCTV service, it seemed that they were doing some kind of activity that included the use of one of their phones, the little chimera couldn't help but laugh a little while he drank some tea waiting for one of his subordinates to accept the request. As the minutes passed, the director of the AU began to consider that ideally he would appoint the guide himself and save some time to prepare what he had in mind, especially since the group was already a short distance from the campus.

Apparently I'll have to speed things up a bit. Aizawa-san, you're in charge of the group, and I hope the others will stick to the route schedule.

\- Why must I always be the one in charge of these things?

-Because you have more of an advantage than the others... and because I know you wouldn't pass up the opportunity to talk to young Midoriya, and I plan to give you a substantial bonus for that and any other inconvenience, unless you want me to choose someone else.

-Not at all, I accept the task you have given me.

-It seems to me that if no one else has anything to say about the matter then that will be all.

It would certainly be untrue to say that no one had opposed the orders of their director until the mention of compensation, most regretted not accepting the role of guide and others were simply annoyed that Nezu had played dirty with them, though it was not surprising that the little albino chimera knew how to handle her staff even though this was the first time she had mentioned compensation. Reason enough to be upset after all, after being dismissed from the meeting the group of teachers went to their respective areas to wait while the underground hero went to the entrance to welcome them and explain briefly how the tour would take place, Nezu for his part would stay in his office watching everything from his computer until the moment he would make his presence known to the group.

Back with the kids, they continued their discussion as the distance to the AU shortened. Apparently Mina was too explosive to make a good introduction to the video, Momo turned out to be the opposite but lacked the enthusiasm, Jiro was too serious and somewhat shy to speak in an audible tone, Tooru and Ochako seemed to have what it took but the pressure seemed too much for them, Hiroko tried but froze before she spoke and Tsuyu... was not very emotional, seeing how little success there was in her plan. Mina decided that the boys should try as well even though she ended up getting a foul-mouthed sailor like Katsuki who threw insults when he was nervous about the way Himiko looked at him and Izuku... the Super nerd who practically bored them in two minutes between whispers and the mention of All Might every five lines.

-Okay, I admit, this isn't going the way I had imagined.

-I think it's more the fact that we have no experience talking to the camera Mina, we suck and that's the truth, _kero_.

-It wasn't that bad Tsuyu, at least we could see what the points are to work on.

\- It's true! This is just a small setback but we'll do well with practice!

-I'm still surprised to see that Ochako can keep up her spirits so high, I suppose only you Himiko-chan are missing, maybe you can do better than us.

-I... I guess I can't get out of this, can I?

-Come on Himiko-chan, if you can kick ass and face a villain then you can do this without any problem.

-That doesn't help me Mina and for the record, Eraserhead did all the work... I just helped a little.

…

…

…

…

_Ok, let's do this in the best way possible, I can do this, it's not the first time I've done something like this and I'm definitely not nervous... Fuck I'm very nervous!, Of all the things that could happen today alone... I won't lose my cool, everybody wants a memory of this day and it wouldn't be good of me to ruin that for them with my attitude, I hope I don't have to do this again._

\- Hello friends! Hi-chan is here to bring you the tour of the AU campus facilities, how can we achieve such an impossible feat, with this invitation granted by the campus director himself, the brilliant Nezu! At this moment we are a short distance from our destination so we'll make a brief cut and come back to you.

\- That was perfect Himi-chan!

-It was so natural, have you practiced before?

\- That's what I'm talking about, girl! This is going to be great!

-I... I have my doubts, aren't you guys exaggerating a little?

-But it looks great Himi-chan, this will be our most precious memory when we look back.

-Hiroko is right, _kero_. I'd also like to show it to Satsuki and my brother Samidere, she'd love to see you like this, _kero_.

-I guess I didn't see it that way... I hope the guide you provide will allow us to continue with the video.

_Yeah well, it's one thing to wish the best hero academy in Japan would extend an invitation to you because they think... ah... Why did they send me an invitation in the first place?, Anyway, everything was fantastic during the short journey until we finally arrived at the AU, it's definitely a great experience to be in front of the most emblematic building accompanied by the ones who will be the greatest heroes of tomorrow, god, I can feel the creativity flowing through my body and the many ideas I could make come true... yes, this is definitely the best day of my life... or was it not because Nezu had the brilliant idea of appointing Severus Aizawa Snape as our guide... Fuck you universe!_

\- Hey, it's the hero who escorted you home Himi-chan!

\- Eraserhead, sir! Could you sign my hero book?

\- Will we see more heroes during the tour?

\- Forget the tour! Can we see the training facilities?

-I'd like to see the recreation areas, _kero_.

-What a group you brought with you, problem child.

-Don't remind me...

_If you think that nothing can surprise this man I suggest you think twice, from the look he gave me I can be sure that I never expect to take care of a group like this... or maybe I do and he was offered something good for it, while Aizawa gave us a little introductory talk about what it is like to be a hero and the privilege of studying here and a lot of blah, blah, blah, I could see the girls waving to me to ask the question so that we could continue with our video of memories, I don't know why I have the slightest suspicion that I will be affected in this guided tour._

-Mr Aizawa...

\- Yes, child?

-Do you think... Do you think it's possible we could make a few recordings? My friends... they want to make a souvenir video... you know... to commemorate and see when we can be professional.

-they want to record parts of the campus?

-No, no... Just the ones from the visit... Is it possible?

-If it's just the places we'll see during the tour I don't care, but if any of them get lost...

_All right, this guy should lay off the caffeine and get a girlfriend, that damn look and smile he's doing sends the wrong message because far from saying "I'll make your life hell" I think it means "I'll make your ass mine", not necessarily in a good way... or any other way as long as it doesn't involve anything sexual, I swear I'm going to have nightmares because of that face, returning to the subject the girls celebrated that we received permission to continue with the idea... it's going to be a long time, God, I wish it rained grass for my Brownies!_

\- Go Himi-chan, Plus Ultra!

-Yes... plus Ultra... Come back folks!, Hi-chan is back and we are right in front of the doors of the AU, the feeling of standing here is the culmination of many dreams and I know you would feel the same if you could be here, our guide for our heroic journey is none other than the underground hero Eraserhead who will accompany us during the journey to motivate us to give our best and a little more, isn't it?

-Yeah, sure, let's go.

\- Is it me or is our guide not motivated at all?

-It's going to be a long time.

_And those were the eloquent words of our future class teacher, at least this couldn't get any worse, we started following him through a hallway while he was giving us the great monologue that I imagine must have been learned by heart while Izu and Katsuki were following him along with the girls, I stayed in the back next to Tooru who was taking the video and making comments on what he was seeing or what caught his attention, that way we passed through hallways, classrooms, study rooms and what seemed to be the rest areas, we also had the opportunity to talk to some teachers and ask their opinions about their ways of teaching and the advantages of their respective careers, Izu at this point seemed to have reached Nirvana and Ochako looked worried about him until Katsuki made him react in the most subtle way? although I wouldn't say that a slap is something subtle although I don't dispute the results._

\- B-because you hit me, Kacchan?!

\- Because you're worrying everyone, especially your girlfriend!

\- B-But she and I...

\- He and I still don't...

\- Calm the hell down! Zuzu... I know that being here is what you've dreamed of for a long time but it's not healthy if you start acting in ways that end up worrying the people who are special to you.

-I'm sorry, Neesan, Uraraka-San... -I'm sorry I worried you.

-Thank you Izu-kun, it means a lot to me that you recognize it.

-Katsuki-san... thanks for reacting quickly, though I think we should use something else before resorting to physical action.

-I'm sorry, but you know how hard it is for him to respond when he acts that way.

-I know, we'll have to work on it... Aizawa-san... I'm... really sorry for the bad image we're giving you, I know you expected more from us...

-Definitely you are everything I could expect from a future prospect for this academy Himiko Midoriya, I will be looking forward to the day of the exam to examine you and your friends, you are all really interesting to let go.

\- Huh?!

_It's official, I'm screwed up and I'm not even a student at UA yet! Getting Aizawa's attention and being told that he loves you as his student is not something I'm happy to hear, is it too late to get the attention of some other teacher from the heroes course? There's nothing more to say about the tour after the little scene we ended up doing although it doesn't seem to bother him at all. I'd say it's suspicious but the truth is I just want to finish the day and go home to rest, I've had enough emotions for today... maybe a good movie will help my mood._

-Seems like you've had fun, I'm glad you accepted the invitation I gave you.

-Director Nezu, I really appreciate the attention for this day and for the invitation you gave me and for letting me bring my friends.

-You have nothing to be thankful for, it really is something you earned with your actions and as your guide will have said, I am also looking forward to the day when you take your exam together with your brother, both of you show great potential just like the rest of your friends and I hope you will take that into account when you achieve your dream.

-Director Nezu, I would like to speak on behalf of my friends and myself to thank you and we hope to give our all for when it's time for the entrance exam.

-I know you will, I couldn't expect anything less from the heiress of the Yaoyorozu group.

_I wish the universe wouldn't shoot so many shots at the plot, I have enough to bear when things go wrong and hit me right in the face, although I must admit that it was a nice day after all and we managed to have a perfect video closure for the memory. Although Nezu asked us for a copy which I imagine will be to see if we don't record something we shouldn't, Although I really doubt it since we didn't see much during the visit route which was a bit disappointing... he saved for Izu, I don't know how but he managed to write three notebooks with the information Mr. Aizawa gave us as well as make another hero analysis notebook, he asked me if I should worry about his future and his love life... maybe I should advise Ochako on it, it's not like anything bad could happen now that I know they both have interest in each other, determined. I'm going to do everything I can to bring that pair together and see them happy, it's time to be Cupid!... Himiko Midoriya... Login Out!_

…

…

…

_**Omake**_

\- So did you achieve what you had planned, director?

-Certainly, although I don't expect her brother to be even more interesting than she is, that boy's level of observation is something to be acknowledged.

-I don't doubt it, I'm still surprised he doesn't have a quirk, anyone would think otherwise just by looking at his notes.

-Very true, it seems that we have a diamond in the rough for our guest although I still have my doubts about whether he has what it takes... maybe we should do a test and see if all that determination he shows through his eyes is justified or just an illusion.

\- Do you have something in mind?

-Dear Shouta, you should know me well by now, and if everything goes as I predicted... then that boy will be invaluable.

_Who would have thought we'd find the right person for it without having to look. Toshinori will no doubt be interested in meeting his future successor once I mention it to him, I have great expectations of you my dear boy..._

_**Happy New Year, everyone!**_


	7. Be a hero

The peaceful silence until recently began to become somewhat uncomfortable as time went on, although it was no wonder that one had to be under the intense "peaceful" gaze of the director of UA. While this was something that some might overlook, it was not the same for those who knew the albino chimera, even for the symbol of peace to be in front of this individual was still somewhat uncomfortable but not to the degree of feeling oppressed, no. It was more as if the professional hero was feeling back to his school years and was about to receive a strong reprimand for some action that required a corrective sanction, All Might definitely hated being in Principal Nezu's office longer than he needed to be. Especially because of the topic of discussion on this occasion.

-You seem tense Toshinori, I thought our conversation would take your mind off your worries.

-It's not that Nezu sensei, I'm just not quite sure... What guarantee is there that this boy is really interested?

-You did not read the information I have been providing you with, did you? , While it is normal to have doubts about this boy, believe me when I say that he is a unique find and even his sister has already captured the interest of at least two professionals.

-The girl who was adopted as I understood it, there are too many observations about her and her peculiar way of doing things... she reminds me a little of myself when I was young, as does this boy Midoriya.

-True, but that's not important. Young Himiko has already proved against all odds that she will not break down despite criticism of her person or her quirk. Not for nothing did Aizawa make it clear that he was interested in her being in his class.

-What did that girl do to impress him like that?

-You'd be surprised, although I've considered her as a potential subject, it's very clear that we could get a rejection on the subject that brought us here in the first place.

-So that just leaves the kid... I won't deny it. He looks promising with that quirk of intelligence but he's not up to the level of young Togata.

-What makes you think Young Midoriya has a quirk? , He's as hard as it is for you to believe, someone with unique potential and not dependent on a quirk for it, imagine in all the possibilities Toshinori.

-What do you mean by that? , It's more than obvious that the boy has it, there's no other way I could do these quirk tests even though I'm surprised he gave you one, this is very delicate stuff.

-Very true but I must be firm in my position that this boy does not have a quirk, his level of intelligence is certainly surprising and despite the adversities that it represents. He shows a unique determination in his eyes that I seem to remember from someone, don't you think?

Again, silence fell as All Might sorted out his thoughts with the information he had just heard, certainly the boy had potential but he still had his doubts as to whether he would be fit for such a burden, I would not deny that the young Togata was far more promising but neither could he ignore the great intelligence of Midoriya. Not all battles were won by force alone and if he were to be honest that boy was far superior to the candidate that Sir Knight had found for him, "perhaps you should see what that boy is capable of", he said to himself after saying goodbye to the headmaster to head into town, hopefully he would find more than he expected this day because you know, the universe would always make use of its best resource for that.

…

…

…

…

_H-Hello, m-my name is Izuku Midoriya and this... I don't know what I'm doing, Neesan advised me that writing could help me but I think it's the opposite, I guess I could make the effort... it's just... Okay, I can do it!, First of all I'll tell you about Neesan, even though it sounds weird she's not my real sister. I first met her when I was four, after being diagnosed as a quirkless... I... had a very difficult time after that and mom was too honest with me when she said that someone like me couldn't be a hero... I was devastated at the time and Kacchan wasn't very supportive, he... let's just say he wasn't very nice. Although to say so would be to minimize the things he did to me but in the end he regretted it... well. Someone else had to be involved for that to happen, that's where I met Neesan._

-Young Midoriya, would you be so kind as to pay attention to the class and put off whatever is distracting you?

\- I-I'm so sorry, Miss Shimada!

\- Really, Deku? Again?

-Young Bakugo, please don't distract the class any further. As I was saying before this brief interruption, these are the application forms for your next schools, I know very well that most of you are looking for a heroic career but it never hurts to have alternatives, keep in mind that every school has a low rate for the hero course when applying, that doesn't mean that the other alternatives are bad.

\- My goal is always to go to the top so the AU is where I'm applying!

-I don't doubt it, young Bakugo, his academic results are excellent and it would be strange if he didn't get his place there, even young Midoriya has similar results and is also applying to the hero department at UA.

-But he's quirkless, isn't that a waste of space?

\- What kind of hero does he expect to be if he has nothing that makes him special or helps him fight villains?

\- Shut your mouths! Decku has the same chance as you to be a hero, he has the determination to do it!

-That's right, what young Bakugo said is very true, just because Midoriya doesn't have a quirk doesn't make her any less of a hero than any of you, of course. She will have to work more but that is not something that prevents her from reaching her goal, remember that not all heroes can use their quirks in combat, it requires ingenuity, a tactical mind and a will and determination to do so and not many manage to reach the end, I advise you to think about it and ask yourself if you could do what your partner is doing if you were in his situation.

_I'm really thankful to have a teacher who cares about situations like this, if I still had my previous teacher he would have just ignored what they say and let them continue, this is one of the things that Neesan managed to change when her friend Hiroko was being harassed for being in the same situation that I am... or at least she was, believe it or not she woke up her quirk after the visit in UA when we had some... unforeseen events? She can create energy shields and use them as barriers, we were really surprised although Hiroko was even more surprised. That refutes my theory that my quirk condition is not really true and I just need a way to activate it._

_The rest hour always helps me to think about my quirk analysis and other things I would focus too much on... and so avoid being scolded for being distracted, not that I do it on purpose but... it is difficult to pay attention when you have a lot on your mind, taking up the topic about my sister. I met her in the park that was on my old road when we still had the apartment, Kacchan was playing the classic heroes against villains but he was mistreating a boy with a weak quirk, I decided to intervene despite the fear while remembering the words of All Might in my mind... of course that in the end turned out to be a bad idea and I ended up on the floor beaten._

_It was then when he appeared, a little blond girl with a dirty scowl approached where he was and faced Kacchan without showing fear, she told him that only a villain abused the weakest which bothered him a lot and he tried to intimidate her at once. I was completely terrified and my only thought was that Kacchan was about to hurt the girl who had intervened to help me... but it never happened, she didn't show fear and even took him by the hand and challenged him to use his quirk on her saying that a villain like him could never be a hero, "Heroes take care of the weak, only villains like you do this without mentioning that you enjoy it and despise others"._

_The truth was that he was terrified that she might be hurt but he never expected his words to make Kacchan cry, somehow she had managed to make him see what was wrong with his attitude and even lashed out at Aunt Mitsuki, that a little girl would lash out at an adult is a crazy idea but she had done it... even if it affected her health, it turned out that her "parents" if you can call them that. She had been thrown out on the street just because her quirk fell into the dark category requiring blood, lack of food coupled with stress were a trigger for her condition... but things started to go better since then, mom had researched about her and that's when she found out what her parents had done to her and filed a child abuse lawsuit that took about two years to resolve in which mom finally won custody._

_Since then my family grew a little bit with a new member and I know my dad would have loved to have met her... he died when I was two and Himiko coming into our lives was like a new light for all of us, proof of this is that Kacchan made an effort to really change and we became friends again and even became friends with Himiko... although Nessan didn't trust him until after a while, I think she thought maybe he was faking it or everything he said about changing was false but in the end things are like they are now... although that doesn't mean he accepts that she is his girlfriend now... just a little._

-So Himi-chan is sick?

-Unfortunately, Hiroko-san, Neesan is very susceptible to illness at this time of year even with the care he takes of his health.

-But it's been a while since she's been sick, she's been taking vitamins and exercising with me... maybe it's something in her system.

-Or related to her quirk, remember she's not taking blood to practice her quirk, maybe the withdrawal made her sick Kacchan.

-I don't rule it out, it's known to be possible with certain quirks and that may be the case for her... we should bring her something.

-Uraraka will come today to see her and stay with us as well as Momo and Tsuyu, you are welcome if Hiroko-san would like to come too.

-Thank you Izuku-kun, I'll talk to my parents to let them know.

-Are you still upset or did you finally assimilate Deku?

-…

-I guess that's the first thing... -How many times do I have to say that I would never hurt Himi-chan?

-I know... it's not that I don't believe you, it's just... I don't want to see Neesan sad.

-We're already two Deku... we should still bring her something, she must be bored of lying in bed doing nothing with all that discomfort.

_I think boredom is something she doesn't know, I think she could spend a month in a room without communication and not be bored at all, somehow she can stay active no matter her environment or condition very different from a normal person. I suppose perhaps that's one of the reasons why her creativity seems to be endless, Hiroko came back after a few minutes to tell us that she had already obtained her parents' permission and that she would meet the girls in a store to buy something for Neesan, After returning to class there wasn't much to do except wait for the time to go home but in the end I agreed to accompany Kacchan to a shop where they make meat buns, Himiko loves them and she became a fan of eating them with sauce just like Kacchan, I guess that's part of them being a couple and sharing tastes... I wonder if Uraraka would like to share any of my tastes in the future._

_It didn't take us long to get to the store which was simple looking, we took a turn at the ticket dispenser to wait after we had ordered while we settled in some chairs at the back, we started a new conversation this time directed to the training I have been doing and the advances I had made although it is not much really, I developed muscle mass and a good resistance but not at the same time as Kacchan, I am still a little far from it but I can last a long fight against him unlike Neesan, she is too strong for me._

_After waiting about fifteen minutes we ended up getting our order and started walking, we had decided to take a shortcut to get home faster but ended up taking a wrong turn, these things usually happen. We continued our conversation as we entered a small tunnel when things literally went to shit, everything had been so fast that by the time we tried to react we were covered in mud while a guttural voice threatened us while forcing the stinking substance into our mouths, I was fighting desperately to try to get free like Kacchan who tried to free us using his quirk but we had been taken off guard that it was impossible to get free. Everything around me started to get dark while I thought that this would be our end, some memories came to my mind when we heard a voice say something and then I felt an impact that ended up freeing us, I... lost consciousness after that._

-Deku, Deku! -With a demon awake!

-What's wrong, Kacchan? -God, my head hurts and my mouth tastes like hell.

-NO NEED TO FEAR CITIZENS, BECAUSE I'M HERE!

-All Might?! B-But how?!

-It seems he was chasing the stupid villain who caught us by surprise, if it wasn't for him we might not be telling.

-Thank you... -That's right! Could I please have your autograph?

-OF COURSE, IT'S ALWAYS A PLEASURE TO DO SOMETHING FOR MY FANS! -WHAT'S YOUR NAME, KID?

-I-Izuku Midoriya sir, Kacchan look, I have All Might's autograph!

-Don't brag, I've got it too.

-WELL, IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE TO TURN THIS VILLAIN OVER TO THE AUTHORITIES! -I'M SORRY.

-Wait All Might, I need to... -

-THERE'S NO TIME, SEE YOU SOON!

_It was more the impulse of the moment than a rational thought that prompted me to grab it from his leg when All Might had jumped, the speed and wind of that simple action was really intimidating as I held on tightly which caught his attention and told me to let go arguing that it was dangerous, no way am I doing that, don't you realize we are in the air to ask for something like that, somehow we got to the roof of a building where I could let go to try to calm down. Kacchan had been left far behind and possibly he was upset for having acted so stupidly but there was something I needed to do, when I tried to get closer a cloud of steam spread all over the place and when it dissipated with the wind I had a different person in front of me since she looked sick but the strangest thing was that she was wearing the clothes that All Might had recently._

-Who are you and what did you do to All Might?!

-Calm down, kid... I'm All Might.

-Ehhh?!

-It's a long story... but I'll give you the short part to save time, years ago I fought a dangerous villain who mortally wounded me... I lost my stomach, a lung and part of my intestine, Over time I began to lose muscle mass and some of my strength to the point of only being a hero a few hours a day... and that time has now been halved - at which point the professional hero lifted his shirt to show a huge wound that encompassed his chest and side surprising the boy even more.

-I- I'm sorry... I... didn't know...

-Don't worry, I just wish you'd keep this quiet so as not to alarm anyone, I doubt if people would understand.

-All Might, c-can I ask you a question?

-Sure, you can ask it," he answered, ready to give the boy his answer in anticipation of what his question would be, thanks to the talk he had with Nezu this morning.

-I am aware that being a hero without a quirk is by far a lost endeavor but it is also true that not all professionals use it during combat, there are many heroes who possess a quirk not suitable for fighting villains and depend much on their strength and physical condition... I have trained a lot but I know very well that this will not take me far... Do you think I could become a hero if I applied for the support course?

_I can observe how he is meditating my question, as if what he asked was not what he expected and he had to reevaluate something, after a little wait I can see that he is still in conflict with what he could tell me... I should not have left Kacchan._

-What you say is true, a quirk would make things easier for you but there is also the other side of the coin that you mentioned, it would be reckless of me to say that you can be a hero because you would end up putting yourself or your companions in danger but there is also the other point that you added, it is not impossible although you would have to work twice as hard to achieve your goal although in my humble opinion just making teams to keep heroes safe would already make you one, I think the question here is... What do you really want?

-I want to protect everyone I care about, make them feel safe.

-Then I think you have your answer regardless of what I might say, - said the professional hero as he gave a warm smile.

-I... I guess so, thanks All Might, for everything.

_After saying goodbye I walked away towards the stairs to get down from the roof and communicate with Kacchan to give him my location, needless to say I was very upset about what I had done and I don't hesitate to hit myself in the shoulder, at least it's better than him telling Nessan and ending up in more trouble for it. Obviously I had to tell him the reason for my action and even though I was waiting for him to yell at me again I was surprised that he only put his hand on my shoulder to just say that there was no need for me to have done that, that I should remember what my Himiko always told me when in doubt... "you can be a hero"._

-I swear that if I have to go through the same thing again I will tell Himi-chan.

-I said I was sorry, I know it was very stupid of me to do that but it was necessary, when in life would I have a chance to see All Might and ask him a question?

-Okay, I'll give you that, although I feel he could have told you something better than what he told you.

-He also gave me a smile and his autograph.

-Anyway, we got a little too carried away by your little whimsy, though it's not all bad.

-What do you mean?

-We're close to where Hiroko said she would go... -What do you think Uraraka would say if she accidentally said something about your little adventure with All Might?

-D-Don't you dare Kacchan, if you do, I'll tell Himiko-nechan!

-Don't you dare bring Himi-chan into this and accept your punishment as a man.

-Ditto Kacchan, leave Uraraka out of this.

_We looked at each other defiantly for a few seconds and ended up laughing about it, how could we both be afraid that they would find out about this? Well, that's something that I haven't found an answer for so far and I don't want to find out, Kacchan tried to call Hiroko to ask what store they were in so that we could all go back together even though it was to justify our late arrival home, We were a short distance away from where the girls were when Kacchan grunted at them not getting an answer while saying that maybe they would have been distracted by something, as we turned the corner we saw a large group of people watching as a group of heroes tried to contain a villain and what would be a big fire if not controlled in time._

-What the hell is going on?!

-Kacchan look, it's the same mud villain who ambushed us recently!

-He must have escaped from the bottle where All Might locked him up!

-Izuku-kun!

-Hiroko-san! -Are you okay, where are the others?

-Guys...! -That thing, it came out of nowhere and... and...!

-Try to calm down please, where are the others?

-Guys, _kero_!

-Tsu-chan! -Is everyone else okay?

-Momo couldn't join us... but that thing, it got Ochako-chan, _kero_!

_My mind collapsed when Tsuyu said that the mud villain had caught Uraraka, the next thing I knew she was already running to try to save her followed by Kacchan while we would have passed through the crowd, we barely managed to elude the police siege as we watched the Dead Arms, Kamui and the Mt Lady who stood by as spectators without daring to intervene as Uraraka fought desperately to free herself while the thing tried to smother her, only a glance to tell me how frightened she was. Scared to die like that, I... I don't want to lose her, I'm not going to lose her!_

-Kacchan!

-I'm on it, get her out so I can tear this asshole apart!

-You again?! This time I'll finish what I started and keep her body!

_Time seemed to stand still as I threw my rucksack at the mud creature's face and it hit her eyes full force, this loosened her grip and without hesitation I took Uraraka's arms and pulled her out of her prison. Kacchan helped me by holding on to us and using his quirk to propel us and put distance between the villain and us, it seemed to have worked but he recovered too soon and gave us a look of fury._

-Damn kids! , I'll make sure they don't get in my way again!

-Izuku-kun!

-Damn it!

-Cover up, Deku!

-I WON'T LET YOU! , DETROIT SMASH!

_A powerful current of air hit the villain of mud and ended up spreading it all over the area while I had covered Uraraka with my body as a shield waiting for an attack that never came, when we decided to look at where the villain was recently we were surprised to see All Might in his victory pose, somehow he must have heard the din or seen the smoke from the small fires but whatever it was I am truly grateful that he came to save us._

-Are you all right, Uraraka? , You're not hurt?

_She doesn't say anything, she just clings to me still afraid of what she had to go through a few moments ago, I can hear slight sobbing and I just correspond to the hug as I try to calm her down telling her that everything will be fine, that I am here for her. Kacchan comes over to see if we are ok as well as some paramedics who rush to check Uraraka, after waiting a few minutes they let her go with some medicines and the recommendation to go for a check up the next day to pinpoint anything they might have missed. We were about to leave when the heroes came to us and judging by their faces it is not for a good thing._

-What the hell were they thinking when they decided to do something so stupid?! They're not.

-Save our friend, something you should have done.

-That's not the point guys, Dead Arms is right, what you did was too dangerous and could have ended badly if All Might hadn't intervened.

-At least he did something, my friend had to do what the three of you couldn't do and you have the nerve to claim he did the right thing!

-Do you know that we can accuse you of being vigilant because of that attitude?

-Stop it! The kids are right and we're just making it harder for them.

-You've got to be kidding me Mt Lady! These kids clearly...

-They did what they had to do, although they took risks in the process managed to save their friend, if they had waited any longer things would not have ended well.

-…

-…

-Go home and don't worry about anything, we'll take care of the rest.

_With those words Mt Lady said goodbye to us while she took away her companions who were still upset by what we had done, the truth is that I don't know what I would have done if things had ended differently or if we had arrived a few seconds late, the walk was done in silence since none of us felt like saying anything about what had happened, All that moment was difficult and remembering Uraraka's anguished face I... I was afraid, I was afraid of losing her, of not being strong enough to protect her and that everything would end differently... I can feel her squeeze my hand to get my attention, I can only stop while she holds me again and I can't do anything else but cry. Kacchan puts a hand on my shoulder while he tells me that it is ok, to take everything out while he takes Hiroko and Tsuyu to give us some privacy._

-I'm sorry...

-You don't have to apologize Izuku-kun, none of this is your fault.

-I was afraid when I saw you there, afraid of losing you, that I'd see you...

-But it wasn't like that, you saved me... you were my hero Izuku-kun.

-…

-I was also afraid... but I saw you running towards me to save me, even though you don't have a quirk you were willing to do what the other heroes weren't doing... you didn't hesitate.

-I... had to do something, but I was afraid it wouldn't be enough... I'm not strong enough... and maybe I don't deserve to be a hero.

-Never say that! Izuku-kun is a hero, he never gives up!... I know that because he has the heart of one... and the one I fall in love with too...

-Uraraka...!

-…

-Thank you for believing in me... and for loving me as I love you.

-…!

-THAT'S THE PURE LOVE WORTH PROTECTING!

-All Might!

-AMAZING YOUNG MIDORIYA, I SAW YOUR HEROIC ACTION TO SAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND FROM DANGER AND I'M HERE TO OFFER YOU THE CHANCE TO BE A HERO!

_All Might's words feel like a dream, but I know it's as real as the love of the person next to me, Neesan always said that I would achieve great things even though sometimes I found it hard to believe but now... I doubt you'll believe me if I tell you or maybe you'll say "I told you so", no doubt I had a strange day but I achieved much more than I could have wished for..._

_**Omake**_

A huge container descends on one of the shipping ports on the AU campus to be moved to the workshop area to be checked, Power Loader looks at the shipping order in confusion not knowing why such an item had been ordered let alone what it would be used for until it hears footsteps approaching its location making it turn in its direction to meet its immediate boss.

-Has the shipment arrived as expected?

-That's right, Director Nezu, but I still don't understand why he ordered this for the test.

-To make it more interesting, we always do the same thing and this time I thought a change wouldn't be bad, don't you think Power Loader?

-Really? -Because I don't see how useful this is going to be or if any students will know how to use it.

-Details, I can assure you it will be a very interesting test with unique prospects.

-I wouldn't doubt it. -Do you want me to do something with the new toy?

-Yes, try to make it faster and a little more robust, I look forward to seeing it in action when the time comes.


	8. Accounts of a new life

_**English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance if the wording is somewhat confusing.**_

_**The characters do not belong to me, they are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, I study Bones and Shonen Jump (except the OC n_n**__)_

_Hello, Himiko speaking!, After a well deserved rest and some medicines I am back... who I am kidding, I still have sequels and it is not fun to be like this, you choose a blood abstinence and everything goes to hell... now I understand why Toga drank blood like a psychopathic vampire since it was partly a need of her subconscious that now affects me, at least a transfusion is very helpful but I will need more if I want to recover my peculiar way of being or the closest to it._

_At least no one has ever been afraid that I need blood to level me or that I will use it as an excuse for my "villain" quirk, not that I find it funny to be in the hospital although to be fair it was because of force majeure... watching your family on TV fighting for their lives against a jerk who looks like something out of Conker's Bad Fur Day 64, you know who I'm talking about. The Great Mighty Poo... right, you know that big thing with teeth made of corn kernels and that looks like Nutella wasted, anyway, I collapsed while my head was filled with stupid ideas and memories of the past (none of them nice in case you ask), I know they'll be fine and I shouldn't worry... however it's easier said than done._

_When I was able to react I found myself in one of the many hospital rooms connected to IVs and my current blood transfusion, Mama Inko has been by my side at all times so I can deduce as well as Aunt Mitsuki who I can see outside the room. She seems to be talking to someone but she looks worried about the way she expresses herself, I guess it must be Zuzu and company who want to know what happened I just hope they don't blame themselves for this._

-… Mom.

\- Honey, you're awake!

-Yes, how long has it been? … Hmm.

-About three hours, your blood pressure's down from the news we saw on TV and I... I... I really feared the worst.

-I'm sorry mom... if I didn't have this quirk maybe...

-A quirk doesn't define you, honey, it's your actions that have made you the person you are today and no one can deny that.

-I guess I should remember that more often... Do you know if Izu, Katsuki and the others are here?

-They're outside with your Aunt Mitsuki, she's explained to them what happened but they still feel guilty about it.

-Maybe you'll let me talk to them?

_My mother just nods while she smiles, she knows I can calm them down once I talk to them... it's not easy being the big sister and even less easy being here when I should be the one supporting them emotionally and not the other way around, Fuck... I need to write down everything I remember about the plot or these things will keep happening and possibly in the worst way, just a few seconds after my application I can see mom talking to aunt Mitsuki to allow the others in, long faces are not a good sign and much less silence and downcast looks... It's time to be the big sister._

-Hello, boys, are you all right?

–…

\- Chin up!

-Himi-chan...

-Neesan...

-I know, I'm not going to lie to you about this and I'm not going to sugarcoat my words either because it's not going to help anyone in this situation, seeing the news on TV affected me much more because of my fucking blood withdrawal or that's what the doctor said... but being honest to see how you two risked yourselves to save Ocha-chan from that asshole is what brought me here, I... felt my world falling apart thinking that I might lose one of you to some asshole... I don't want to lose any of my friends or family.

_I broke down after saying that... my life has sucked and reincarnating in Toga made no difference, we are so similar and opposite at the same time it is an irony that I have reincarnated in it. My thoughts were cut short by Ocha-chan who hugged me tightly and soon after the others joined in, I can only apologize for being a burden to them when I should be supporting them and not the other way around, Tsuyu tells me that I should not worry, that just being there for them to listen is more than enough, Hiroko intervened as well and I second what Tsu-chan had said by adding that if anything should happen to me... I think you can imagine what she was trying to say._

_Mom came in a few minutes together with the doctor that is treating me for my abstinence, because of the serious look that she had she was already waiting for the bad news but she only informed that I would be discharged in a few minutes, apparently they managed to control my problem with everything they gave me unlike how I usually do with iron-rich foods, she also told us that they would give us supplements that I must use weekly to avoid another decline. At least it's a good alternative to drinking blood, although Toga won't be too happy about it._

_It would be half past nine in the evening when we finally left the hospital, Aunt Mitsuki had gone ahead to wait for us at home along with Katsuki, Hiroko and Tsuyu, Ocha-chan decided to stay with us to help with the transfer although I feel it is more because she feels guilty, I held her hand while telling her that everything would be fine accompanied by a slight smile as we waited for our transport. Mr. Jefferson arrived shortly as he had offered to pick us up from the hospital once he heard what had happened, he was in the company of Ocha-chan's father who was very concerned about what she had experienced but managed to calm him down when he told him how Izu and Katsuki saved her, now that I think about it... Aren't they being closer than usual, I guess maybe I'm imagining it._

_**\- (How nice! Finally there will be some action)**_

_\- (What are you talking about?)_

_**\- (From them dear me, little Zuzu finally got himself a girl)**_

_\- (Ah?!)_

_**\- (Please, it's so obvious! Don't you see how close they've become? You really surprise me!)**_

_\- (... goodbye to Cupid's plan)_

_**\- (I wouldn't say that, you can always be the godmother at weddings or christenings)**_

_\- (Toga!)_

_Well, at least I didn't claim anything from the supplements so it wasn't all that bad, during the return trip I decided out of pure curiosity to see if Toga was right or just playing around, it's not like I needed to check that they really were a couple when I saw them holding hands or see which Ocha-chan was leaning slightly over his shoulder or that they were both laughing because of a random comment from Mr. Uraraka or that mom is pointing out the obvious and everyone is reacting to it. Especially Ochako's father who seems to be hyperventilating himself because he knows that his daughter has already got a boyfriend, yes, it's not like he needs to know anything about that... Bullshit, they might as well have said that when we were waiting for my discharge pass so as not to bore the hell out of me!_

_Needless to say, the look I gave them made them more nervous for leaving out important information, especially your Izu, one day you help them overcome adversity and the next day they decide that they are too mature to talk to you and share their stuff... Where is all that love and confidence from being the best friend you can lean on?_

-Mmm... Neesan?

\- Yes Zuzu?...

-... we wanted to tell you Himi-chan... but after we found out you were in the hospital...

-I understand, my condition is not good for surprises and relapse is not in my plans... again.

-If it's just... We...

-We don't want to lose your confidence Himi-chan, especially me... you are like a big sister to me.

-Calm down, I don't know what makes you think I could be upset about something like this so just rule that out, right now I'm just hungry, eager to watch a movie and maybe in the mood to sleep late while we have a girls' meeting to forget that I was in the hospital because of the fact that I'm almost a vampire... especially forget that last one.

\- We'll make it up to you, Neesan, whatever you want!

\- Yes Himi-chan!

-Okay... I guess I can think of something.

_**\- (Oh yeah baby, it's time to do some dirty stuff!)**_

_\- (Toga, no!)_

_I should have seen this coming, I guess I'll have to think of something where the evil voice of my conscience won't end up ruining or perverting these two... although thinking about it might be useful to them... What the hell am I saying?! I'll need a cold bath if this continues, after a few minutes of travel we managed to get home without complications... unless the voice and ideas of a certain bisexual pervert with a taste for incest is not considered one, there were not many changes upon our arrival saved some questions about my condition and the follow-up I should take to avoid a future visit to the hospital, everything was back to normal or as close to it as possible while Mom and Aunt Mitsuki prepared dinner. Meanwhile I stayed in the room with the others including Momo and Uraraka's parents, I could tell you how the talk we had went but I'd rather save you the boredom._

_In short I'll just say that officially my little Izu's relationship with Ocha-chan is more than approved by his father to the point that they had a video call to inform his wife, I think I know where I get the Intense... Katsuki was doing her best to avoid laughing at the faces and levels of red that Zuzu was showing during their conversation, I swear that if I hadn't calmed him down he would have been videotaping with his phone although I don't blame him... Okay. I may have accidentally taken my phone out and mistakenly pointed it in his direction and I may just be sending this to Mina and Tooru... Okay, I'm doing this on purpose but it's for a good cause!... And those two owe me a favor... And about twenty thousand yen for losing the bet_

_Things seemed to be a little tense or at least that was the impression I was seeing or what I thought I was seeing, all those drugs they gave me at the hospital maybe are affecting my perception... I decided to put the video we made of the tour at UA months ago to cheer it up which wasn't one of my best ideas. If we take into account that I'm the one who narrates the whole tour as if I were Harley Quinn... God what did I just do?!_

-So this is the famous video you talked about a while back, honey.

-Yes, Himiko-chan did a good job narrating from beginning to end, I tried too but... I'm not animated enough for it.

-Don't worry honey, there is a solution to this and from what I am seeing I would say you are on the right track Momo, you have managed to make good friends.

-That guy is too serious, was it like that during the whole visit?

-Just a little bit dad, for some reason he was more open when Himi-chan asked him questions about something that caught our attention... Look Izu-kun!, Do you remember that part of the tour?

-Yes... I got a little enthusiastic about that part.

\- A little? You started singing that song that Himi-chan keeps playing on his player.

\- Th-That's not true Kacchan! Besides I'm not the only one who sings Walking on Sunshine...

-Maybe you're not the only one who sings it, but you're the one who can choreograph a fifteen-minute piece, that was fantastic, _kero_.

-Tsuyu-san...

\- You choreographed a song? Boy, that's fantastic! You definitely picked a good kid, honey. Just wait till I tell your mother. She'll love it.

-Because I...

-But it was fun Izuku-kun, plus it's for the memory.

-Hiroko-chan is right. _Kero_, this is one of the reasons it was done... apart from Mina pushing for it, _kero_.

-You shouldn't worry about it Zuzu, you only live once... although it would be good if you learned the lyrics of the song.

_I love these fun moments, we continued watching the video while laughing about the fun moments and my narrative skills although who I'm kidding, I only lacked the makeup and make two pigtails to be a copy of Harley Quinn with all that exaggeration, next time I'll make Tsuyu to narrate. At least she has more personality... If she does and don't give me the opposite! We kept joking until dinner was ready and that's when we had an unexpected visit from someone I didn't expect to meet yet, the T-600... or as I call it. All Might version Slenderman, he asked me if I could convince him to make him dance like in that old MJ Thriller video together with Izu._

-Good evening. I hope I'm not inconveniencing you with my presence.

\- All- er... Mr. Yagi! I-I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow.

\- Did something happen, Mr. Yagi?

-No boys, my visit is more of an informative kind so you can rest assured, I was also curious about your sister's health after what you said when you and young Uraraka rushed off.

-If about that... things got bad but she's better now, I'll introduce her to you she's in the room.

-Thank you, with your permission I'm coming in.

_He asked me if I should be formal or maybe bother this couple a little... what the hell, I don't think something will happen just by playing with them a little, what could happen, I can see how Zuzu tries to explain what happened without much success because of his nervousness while Ochako tries to calm him down. I think I'll have to take care of this and use drastic measures to fix his problem._

-Neesan, I would like to introduce you to Lord Toshinori Yagi, he... helped us a great deal after the incident with the mud villain that trapped Ochako.

-It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Himiko.

-Nice to meet you Mr. Yagi... mmm...

\- Is something wrong?

-Not at all... it's just... I never thought I'd meet a person who has similar traits to All Might.

_And I did, God I think I exaggerated with the last one but it's priceless... although now I have doubts as to why Ocha-chan is also nervous about my comment... unless... fuck!, there goes the main plot straight into the trash... How will this affect the story now that Ochako already knows that Yagi Skellington is All Might?, Think Himiko, think... this can either end very badly or fucking badly and in the most hypothetical case nothing will possibly happen... or I could go ahead and sow doubt about the one that should never be named, it sounds easy but I don't want to get involved either although the truth is that that's not an option now..._

\- Are you all right, Miss Himiko?

-Not really, maybe it's the medication they gave me at the hospital that's keeping me like this.

-I'll get you some Neesan water.

-I'm going with you Izu-kun.

-So... Are you sure you're not All Might?

\- Of course not! What makes you think I could be the All Might?

-Nothing really, although you must admit you have some similar features like the look and the shape of the skull.

-You're not being too specific with that description, young lady?

-I'm a web artist in my spare time, I can see details where others don't see them... or maybe I'm just being a little reckless because of the medication and I'm saying a lot of meaningless things to a person I just met.

_**\- (Or you're just fucking it up for a laugh)**_

-Don't blame me for it, Toga.

\- Toga? , Are you sure you're all right, young Himiko? You could use a little more rest while the medicine wears off.

\- _(Shit I talked too much, I have to think fast)_...I think I'm starting to have hallucinations...I hate going through this.

-Don't blame yourself for it, a little rest will do wonders for your health.

-Here's the water Neesan, mom said dinner's ready and that we should go wash up.

-That sounds great I... Could you help me Ocha-chan?

-Sure, come with me.

_I think that went better than I expected, a little more and I would have ruined everything... again, I doubt that I have caught All Might's attention although I shouldn't rule it out for now with the changes I have created, everyone's safety is my priority and if I didn't achieve what I was looking for then... I will have to talk directly with Nezu... there are still about ten months left before the UA entrance exam so it should be enough for Zuzu to achieve a better control of One for All now that he has the physical to endure it._

_I still have to figure out my training, I'm sure Aizawa won't be able to train me like I said because he will be one of the examiners during the practical exam and it would be frowned upon, that doesn't leave me with many options and training with Katsuki will only help my reflexes and reaction times but it won't do much for my strength and endurance... that just leaves Momo's offer and I'm not sure if it will be worth it._

\- Do you feel better Himi-chan?

-Yeah, I'm just thinking about how fast things are going and how close we are to taking the UA entrance exam... time definitely flies and doesn't stop.

-I know... I... I have mixed feelings about everything that has changed my life and my parents' lives because of you... I don't know how I'd be today if it weren't for you.

-Don't think about him there would be Ocha-chan, for now live your dream and enjoy the moment together with Zuzu, I'm very sure you both will do many things together.

-You think we're meant to be together, I... I'm afraid we're not.

-My answer can be very ambiguous Ocha-chan, you can't wait for everything to go your way when we are supposed to go through a roller coaster of successes and disappointments... but that doesn't stop you from fighting to make your dream real, maybe the future has a surprise for you that could bring you together or tough tests to face as a couple although for now the only thing you should be worried about is the test.

-Yes, you're right Himi-chan, I guess it must be the same for you with regard to Katsuki.

-That's why our relationship is more like friends or friends/boyfriends (that's not a word but it's the closest thing, thanks Gears 4), a rushed relationship doesn't always end well and one that takes its time always comes with benefits and believe me they're worth it... or you could also have him sign a marriage proposal... Nah, he just joked about the latter, I know things will be fine for you.

\- Thanks Himi-chan, I'll take your advice!

_Well at least I know how to help these two, I just have to stop Zuzu from doing anything foolish and everything will be fine... or half fine, with my luck I'd rather not gamble. Back in the dining room I can see that Izu and All Might aka Yagi Skellington were having a discreet conversation or at least trying to, they looked very nervous and I could catch a fleeting glimpse of them... it seems I got their attention after all._

_Dinner continued without much trouble and I finally retired to my room along with the girls while Izu and Katsuki stayed with the adults and Mr. Yagi discussing their business, a couple of days later I had fully recovered and began to catch up, first and foremost I was right about what would happen with Aizawa's training. I received an email with her apology and a work plan to follow, I discussed this with the others and Momo was quick to say that she already had the instructor for us. For some reason Mr. Yagi had agreed to train Katsuki as well but nothing more... I guess it's only fair knowing the time limit he has now. Our instructor turned out to be an ex-military woman who literally took the phrase "tough love" to a whole new level, it was the longest and most fucking difficult ten months of my life._

_Although I must admit that the results are something I can't discuss, Jun-San taught us short and long distance combat as well as various weapon and unarmed fighting styles although I think I was the only one who excelled at both and Ocha-chan at the latter, Toga's natural ability is really scary, we also had a brief introduction to what would be combat tactics and field medicine where Momo, Jiro and Tooru excelled although only Momo did in tactics... I was never any good at Starcraft._

_Although Tsuyu and Mina did not stand out much they were the ones who in my opinion benefited the most in terms of agility and skill, even now I find it a bit difficult to keep up in one-on-one combat even though the difference is minimal, I have no idea how Zuzu and Katsuki have been training in this time but I could assure you that they have tried to cover up their visits to Recovery Girl, I am not too naive not to notice my brother's scars. Seriously, All Might, how blind do you think I am?_

_The ten months went by without pain or glory... or rather with pain and agony, Jun-San is too strict about results. I'm surprised she's married, don't misunderstand it's just... Who could put up with that woman?!Although she also has a maternal side and thanks to that we had periods of rest according to the way we trained and talking about that, I had incidents of the strangest kind during my breaks almost as if I wanted to repeat what I did a few years ago when I met Mr. Jefferson, of course this time it was a super weird guy with dyed hair and very thick that covered his eyes completely, I don't know if he has any weight in the plot but it was by far one of the most... normal conversations, I guess you could call it that. He was just a random kid with classic daddy issues._

_I think I talked with him for about two hours exposing examples and sharing my case as a reference, it's not like we're going to meet again and in a way it seems that he understood the point I reached, of course that wasn't the strange thing really, helping and listening to others is something that has become normal for us in the Midoriya family and it's how Mama Inko educated me, The strange thing was that after two weeks I received a basket of fruit and cheese with a card thanking me and a more explanatory letter but no return address, to be honest I have no idea who sent it and much less who it is from this life story but I hope that person will make peace with his family._

_Remembering all this makes me feel the nostalgia of the good times and how my first life was, maybe someday I will tell you something about it... with the help of some brownies of course, everything is more interesting with them, but now... now I am facing the place where dreams begin and the real story begins._

-It seems like only yesterday we were here for a guided tour and now... now we are about to embark on the biggest adventure.

-That was deep Neesan, we're finally here to become heroes.

-A long road we've traveled... you know, I still often wonder what things would be like if Himiko had never appeared in our lives... and I only see the old me being a lonely, stupid egomaniac.

-Life is always changing Katsuki, we can move forward or just stay the same without learning anything, but everyone here, all of us have moved forward since we met, call it fate, chance or luck but... whatever happens after this exam I will still be proud to have you all on my side.

-That was beautiful Himiko-chan_, kero._

\- This is going to be exciting Hi-chan!

\- We'll do our best!

-I think so Tooru, you and Mina look more anxious than usual.

-You're not far behind Jiro, your lobes are restless.

\- I-I'm just nervous, it's no big deal Hiroko-San!

-Pity Momo can't be here, Well you guys know what's next and say it with enthusiasm!

-Plus Ultra!

…

…

…

…

_**Omake**_

She had finally gotten the format after spending several minutes in embarrassment and grief trying to make up her mind to take it, the letter-size sheet was dancing in her hands as the nervousness increased in her chest and her face went up several shades of red as she watched it over and over again to be sure it was the right one. Finally, she would dare to follow the advice Himi-chan had given her on that occasion when she exposed her fears.

-Finally... I finally got it! , But now I have to think about how to get him to sign it without him noticing... I just need your signature Izu-kun and it'll be official.

Ochako's gaze might well rival that of a Yandere but the truth is that she had taken Himiko's little joke about the marriage license very seriously, which she now had in her hands with her signature and waiting to get her beloved cinnamon roll, with her heart beating even faster than usual she headed for Izuku's room where the boy in question was immersed in his hero analysis updating the information of some professionals that he had recently collected without noticing that someone was stalking him.

-I finally have the time to update my analyses, with all that training my free time is greatly reduced and I can barely see Ochako.

Maybe, but that's why I've been coming here almost every day, Izu-kun-san.

\- Wow, h-how long have you been there, Ochako-san?

-Little time actually, Jun-San gave us some free time and I thought we could spend it together watching a movie or going somewhere.

-I like the idea of watching a movie. Do you want to go to the movie theater or...?

-We can watch it here in your room, without anyone bothering us.

-I think that's a good idea, I'll go prepare something for us.

\- Oh right, could you sign this?

\- What's this?

-It's some UA forms, you know I'll stay with you and Himi-chan when the school year starts and the school wants to have all my information updated, it's nothing weird and even less a plan to make you sign something else.

Izuku looked at his girlfriend while she was trying to keep a bright smile on her face because of the mistake she had made by talking too much, the boy remained serious for a few seconds and then smiled at the bad joke she had tried to make. After taking the forms he signed them in the appropriate spaces and then returned them to her while kissing her cheek, this took the girl by surprise who only saw him leave the room to go to the kitchen leaving her alone while he sketched a huge smile on his face.

-You are finally mine Izu-kun, no one will take you away from me now that I am your wife.

A loud scream was heard as he covered a psychotic laugh in the background only to show a girl waking up in great agitation from what seemed to have been a nightmare by waking up her bedfellow in turn.

\- What happened Himi-chan, did you have a bad dream?

-I don't know, it's just... It's very silly and I don't think it's worth it, we'd better try to sleep again and I'm sorry for waking you up like that.

-Don't worry, I'm sure it's just nerves from my wedding with Izu-kun but don't worry, I'll take good care of it.

\- Ahhh!

\- What happened, why did he scream?

\- You and Zuzu, wedding, cheating, Yandere!

-It was a nightmare Himi-chan, plus I couldn't marry Izu-kun when you and I are currently married... unless you want to my dear Himi-chan.

\- Ahhh!

-Crap, another nightmare... that was weird.

\- Trouble sleeping dear?

-Yes... I think it's nerves.

\- DON'T BE AFRAID, BECAUSE I'M HERE!

\- Ahhh, SHIT!

-That was scarier.

-Calm down Himiko-chan, it was just a bad dream, _kero_. If you want I can give you a massage to make you better... or do something else, _kero_.

-You know what, it's not a bad idea, fuck these nightmares.

_**\- Do you have room for one more?**_

\- Toga?!... You know what, I don't care, just come and make yourself comfortable...

The next morning at breakfast you could see huge dark circles under the eyes of Himiko and a look of bewilderment as she repeated to herself: _"no more fanfictions before bed"._


	9. Call of UA?

**English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance if the wording is somewhat confusing.**

**The characters do not belong to me, they are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, I study Bones and Shonen Jump (except the OC n_n)**

**Hello everyone, my sincere apologies for this late update but several unexpected things came up without mentioning that the current situation in the world doesn't help much (especially when you work in a store and people act worse than in a zombie apocalypse, at least in my country they are acting like that), so going back to the main topic, this chapter has been rewritten more times than I can remember and originally I was going to divide it but it's only fair that you have the whole arc of the exam.**

**The next chapter will be ready soon so no, I will not take another 3 months to update...I hope XD, I thank all of you who are following the story and have liked it, I know my writing needs work and I am still working on it so just a little bit of calm, I will soon reedit the chapters that need work.**

**About what you can expect in this update well, there is some (possibly a lot XD) OOC but that was mentioned since the first chapter because of the fanfic idea so I can only hope you enjoy it for a while.**

**For Alphadelta23... Yes, I have contemplated making Himiko go into a wild mode which will be very soon without mentioning that we will get a little serious when that happens, about the marriage contract in essence it was part of Himiko's dream sequences but that doesn't mean that the idea will be discarded. So watch out for the next chapters n_n**

.

The noise of the battle and of the weapons contrasted very well with the screams of the candidates for the UA entrance exam, many had separated as soon as they took their first steps in the battle area and a few were desperately trying to find cover when things went haywire, the overconfidence, the bravado and the disdain of some participants died as soon as the last minute change that the exam would have was announced just before Present Mic announced the start of the test. Most were still trying to assimilate what it was originally until someone must have come up with the "brilliant idea" of elevating things from Hard Core mode to Extreme mode.

Needless to say, none of the candidates were prepared for an environment like that where even the strongest candidates were forced to back down, from the monitoring room most of the teaching staff was evaluating the actions of the candidates as well as their reactions to the new scenario, through the monitors they could see the doubts, fear, panic and disorganization that everyone was showing in the face of the huge chaos they were experiencing. Each battle zone showed exactly the same for the sadistic delight of a small creature dog, bear, mouse dressed in a suit through its little black eyes.

-"They seem to be having a hard time down there" - exclaimed Nezu somewhat cheerfully and jokingly as he watched the monitors along with the rest of the teaching staff.

-"It doesn't look like it, sir, they're not getting a chance!" - said Yamada a little scared at the new panorama of the practical exam that was certainly more violent.

-"True, very true although it wasn't such a "bad idea" after all to make that last minute change that we ALL agreed on" - Sekijiro's words only showed the obvious and what at first had seemed like a good idea and now only made them think of possible demands.

-"With all due respect sir, what the hell was he thinking of doing that, he literally put them all in a real war zone and no one there has any idea what to do" - the voice of the underground hero though quietly carried a little uncertainty, what he saw far from looking like an exam was more like a torture session that he was sure the director enjoyed greatly, deep down he felt a little sorry for the applicants.

-"You are probably right Shouta, however this new format is the most suitable to evaluate the abilities of the UA candidates, I got the idea of this thanks to an author in a page dedicated to fiction stories, every obstacle, every enemy, every weapon, all taken from the fertile literary mind of a teenager" - answered the chimera happily without taking his eyes off the monitors which still made the teaching staff uncomfortable trying to appeal to sanity.

-"Too twisted if you ask me, it's clear this must be the work of some friendless Otaku boy" − said Midnight, imagining what a possible boy might look like who would have imagined such things as he smiled slightly.

-"You'd be surprised, Miss Nemuri, I'm seriously thinking of offering you a course in the support class as an optional subject, that girl is brilliant!" - confirmed the director looking sideways at the staff hoping to see their reactions to the new information, he was definitely enjoying it very much.

\- "A girl?! A girl thought of a chaotic scenario like that and is trying it out now?!" - The surprise of the teacher of the support course reflected some emotion in his words, this seemed to make Shouta a little uncomfortable that he seemed to locate the possible responsible girl and did not want to lose her in the support classes, if his mind was able to imagine all that he could not wait to see what he could do in the heroic course.

-"That's right Maijima, besides you all already knew her during the tour to the facilities a couple of years ago" - Nezu's words made you remember that old meeting where he gave you the notice, who would say that in that group of boys a girl would stand out from all of them.

-"there were eight girls in the group I escorted that day and I doubt any of them have this kind of hobby except maybe Miss Ashido because of all those references to pre-chirk era movies she made, on the other hand I'd also believe it of that girl's brother, he did too many strange things during the tour not to mention the information books he wrote in a short time" - said Aizawa as his mind reminded him of that specific day, especially how the tour had ended.

-"Maybe, but I wouldn't jump to conclusions, Shouta, I have a very special interest in the Midoriya brothers and this proof will show me" - after saying this. Nezu turned his attention to the monitors hoping to see what his mind had already anticipated would happen without paying attention to what his words had brought about among his teachers.

The cold stare of the director remained fixed, watching the development of the test without avoiding a smile for the result he had obtained with all the chaos, the rest of the teachers stayed away from making comments and just watched as a certain blond guest looked somewhat dismayed as he watched the action unfold, hoping that his pupil would manage to get out of the current situation he now faced.

_**Zone C...**_

-"I am Himiko Midoriya and this message is for anyone who will listen, the machines have rebelled against humanity. Skynet has taken over the AU complex's weapons systems and plans..."

\- "This is no time to make a fanfic Himiko! We need to do something about those damn turrets!" - Jirou energetic voice drew his friend out of his thoughts as he pointed at a pair of turrets and his friend Hiroko who was doing her best to hold back the shots.

\- "I don't think my shields will hold for long!" - The girl with the brown hair and blond bangs did her best to keep her shields up but they were already beginning to show cracks from the continuous, coordinated attacks, if they did not do something soon they would receive the full attack shortly.

\- "Hold on just a little while Hiroko-San, I will take care of this!" - Himiko jumped into action at this point carrying an M4A1 assault rifle that completely surprised Jirou who could not believe his eyes.

\- "Where the hell did you get that weapon?!" - shouted Kyoka out of her mind waiting for an explanation for the origin of the military weapon her friend was carrying so calmly because come on, at what point had this become a video game?

\- "From the container back there Kyo-chan, I don't know if that's how the AU exams went, but I definitely love it!" - the blonde said cheerfully as she stood next to Hiroko who almost lost her concentration when she saw her friend with the gun.

\- "Holy shit! Who the hell thought of leaving guns for this exam?!" - Kyoka said to herself as if she was waiting for the answer to simply appear until she jumped up in fear of consecutive gunfire.

Jirou words died as soon as she saw her friend make her way through with her weapon in her hands, the way she moved and shot at the targets with such precision that she would doubt herself if she did not know her well. Even Hiroko was surprised to see her friend act the way she did since Jun-San never taught them to use such weapons during training and she did so in an almost professional manner that was even scaring them.

-"Threat neutralized" − Himiko replied as she lowered the weapon after locking it and meeting the stunned faces of her friends.

\- "W-Where did you learn to do that?!" - asked Jirou trying to find an answer to what he had just seen and was finding hard to believe.

-"Quiet Kyo-chan, you learn a lot playing with dart guns and shooting stands (and also all those hours playing Call of Duty... and those special Fridays where there were guns, beer and space brownies, God as I miss them~)" - said the blonde trying to sound as calm and convincing as possible, Although she would tell them the truth if she could, but preferred not to risk being seen as mentally unstable, in her own words nobody needs a copy of Harley Queen and the suicide squad running around Japan, there are already too many crazy people running around without a leash.

-"I doubt you can learn that from the way you explain it, at least the turrets won't be a problem anymore, What the hell is Director Nezu thinking about doing something like that at the last minute?" - I question Kyoka-san annoyance that they almost got seriously injured on a director's whim.

\- "You still haven't figured it out, have you?" - Himiko asked as she gestured for them to follow her to the weapons container she had found.

\- "What do you mean Himi-chan?" - Hiroko asked, somewhat confused by his words, she had known Himiko for five years and sometimes did not fully understand when she changed to that attitude by acting too serious, it was as if she were someone else.

-"Hiroko-San has a point, do you know something that we do not?" - Jirou questioned, anticipating that perhaps the answer would only end up giving him a severe migraine.

-"Girls, just think for a moment about the situation we had to face and the fact that there were weapons, does that not remind you of anything, Kyo-chan?" - The look in her blonde friend's eyes denoted excitement that she was giving him a specific answer but inside the Punk Rock girl's mind things just didn't make sense, she was too stressed out and needed a long hug to get over it.

-"Mmmm... something I already know... nope, sorry but I can't think of anything right now except a bunch of obscenities I want to shout out to the four winds" - replied Kioka dryly as she examined an MP5 sub-machine gun and a shoulder strap that was starting to be equipped.

-"For the love of... -You read this from one of my fanfics. Jirou-chan" - the girl's mind wandered for a few seconds before reacting wildly to the new information, this had definitely put a three hundred and sixty spin on the AU test.

\- "Holy crap, you mean...?!" - the two girls were just looking at Himiko for an answer they couldn't possibly like at all.

-"Yes, our future director has reformulated the practical exam and I take my fanfictions as a basis for it, but the good news for now is that you know my stories even though the bad news..." - the dramatic silence was never a good sign and it was something that all three girls knew well, even though the information they had was giving them a good advantage as well as the "extra" things UA had provided them with.

-"I'm afraid to ask, but... how bad is the situation?" - Hiroko couldn't hide her nervousness about the information her friend had given, especially after remembering that story and how violent it was.

-"Well, we still have a good advantage on our side, girls. We just need to stick together to break through and try to make enough points to pass this test and..." - Jirou words were trying to give a boost of confidence but were cut off by Himiko who had a serious look on her face, it was as if there was something else she could not quite see in this.

-"I'm afraid that's the problem and the bad news Kyo-chan, they changed this before starting the exam and we are literally blind to whether this will give us points, at this moment and taking into account that not all quirks are good to pass this "test"... unless there is a way to release the robots for the original exam, although I have a suspicion of where it might be" - answered the blonde taking into account the time factor that Present Mic had told them he would have the test, things definitely got interesting.

\- "Do you think the director has recreated a tower similar to the one in that story?" - Hiroko's question made Himiko think for a brief moment before giving an answer to what she had seen so far since they had begun moving through the battle zone.

-"I certainly doubt it as it would have been the first thing we would have noticed, the tower has a rather complex design in the story to be recreated although I have no doubt that Nezu would have found a way... but a building high enough and well guarded is a good substitute for it and we are close to one, though it would be easier if Katsuki were here. It would be quicker for us to move forward with her quirk but I suppose we will have to make do with what we have" - even the blonde girl recognized the director's perseverance in the face of her brazen brilliance in stealing ideas and putting them on the entry test, Himiko would definitely wish to have her boyfriend here to deal with all of this perhaps do some collateral damage in the form of taking out the tension, something Kyoka would enjoy doing now.

-"This is bullshit, how are we supposed to pass this test?" - Jirou grunted somewhat annoyed that the months of hard training had been for nothing because of the situation they were in.

-"We will be fine Kio-chan, I don't think UA can get rid of all the test robots so quickly considering the number of applicants and battle areas, but for now we must find the control zone and put it offline before someone gets hurt in this war zone" - said the blonde girl trying to cheer up the two girls who looked very stressed at the possibility of not passing the test.

\- "W-Wait Himiko-san, s-if the director of UA did this based on your stories... What about the other zones, wouldn't they be in the same or worse condition than we are now?" - The three girls were looking at each other thinking about it considering that this was very different from the way they had trained and they could only hope that they would get through it.

-"Girl, this is fucked up" - exclaimed Jirou thinking about it and how the others would be facing this "test" from the devil.

-"Mmmm... it's possible, but... I have my doubts that the other areas are in the same condition although I can't rule it out either, we have to move fast and it's limited".

_If the next thing you're about to ask yourself is at what point this went from being My Hero Academy to becoming a blatant copy of Call of Duty, Terminator Salvation or just Fort-rat-nite or any other game in the Shooter genre, then let me go back a little bit to the time when I should have doubted a certain white mouse relative of Stwart Little and the damn universe that is once again conspiring against me..._

_**Two hours prior to the admission to the UA exam...**_

After Himiko's emotional words, the group moved inside the building with determination and enthusiasm high, it was not unusual for her to end up cheering the group on and taking the lead in certain situations. Although the girls were following her as such, since during the intensive training with Jun-San most would have deserted if it were not for her unusual leadership, it was not uncommon for Ochako to follow her as if she were a younger sister following her older sister, although she certainly applied herself equally to all the girls.

As they walked through the doors of the building they headed to the reception module to register and be sent to one of the auditoriums where the written test would be held and extra information provided for the practical part, nothing out of the ordinary was spared by the order in which they were arranged, with only Izuku and Katsuki ending up separated from the girls while they strangely remained together in the center of the room.

-"This is bullshit" - the little brunette said dryly as she saw how the order of the test participants had been chosen and how they had removed her boyfriend, which earned her the looks of all her friends.

\- "Ochako-chan! What kind of language is that?" - Hiroko asked her, surprised by her use of words as if it were nothing.

-"But it's the truth, I wanted to be with Izu-kun" - Ochako replied, pouting as she frowned.

-"We are in an exam and I have no doubt that this order was chosen to avoid distractions... or in Ocha-chan's case she is distracted by my brother~" - mentioned Himiko in a joking tone to try to relax her friend.

\- "That's slander! It's not my fault that he's so cute with those freckles and that smile, besides, you'd be in the same if you were next to Katsuki-kun" - exclaimed the brunette in reply but her friend's response surprised her.

-"I would certainly love to, but I am also aware that it could be bad for him, the last thing I want to do is harm his chance of getting into AU and I know you have that same thought for my brother and yourself as well" - Himiko's words made her think about it and made her feel embarrassed about the attitude she was taking, this made her take a long breath until she could calm down.

\- "Cheer up, Ochako-chan! If you look at it from the bright side, you might get lucky and touch them in the same test area. Just think more of the possibilities" - mention the pink skinned girl trying to cheer everyone up with her cheerful attitude which would have resulted if it weren't for the way she looked at the brunette.

-"Mina, I'm beginning to think you just want to live out your romantic fantasies through Ocha-chan without considering how she might feel about it" - replied the blonde in a serious tone and with an accusing look.

\- "Not true Himi-chan! I... maybe there's just a little bit of truth in that" - expressed Ashido a little nervously and in a guilty tone as she averted her eyes only to be betrayed by her invisible friend.

\- "Just a little, that's hard to believe, and especially coming from you~" - Hagakure said in a playful tone which distressed her friend as her face turned magenta.

\- "Whose side are you on, Tooru?" - claimed the pink girl before the room sank into silence and shadows.

\- "Give me a Hey my listeners, are you ready?"

With the arrival of the professional hero Present Mic and his peculiar style to animate the exam things passed calmly... or the closest thing to be calm, after a couple of hours between nerves and fears the written part of the exam was finished and a brief explanation of what would be the practical part began. Everything went relatively smoothly until one of the candidates started asking questions and pointing out in a somewhat haughty tone an alleged error in the information booklets for the practical exam as well as publicly pointing out a certain green-haired boy as someone impertinent.

This had two most interesting reactions, the first being that little Ochako would cast a deadly glance at the applicant in question, causing him to take refuge in his seat while Present Mic explained the point, and the second, which was perhaps the most "conspicuous" to say the least. It involved a shower of objects that literally shocked everyone, saved six girls who were doing their best to prevent others from realizing that a certain rosy-cheeked brunette had something to do with the unusual event.

\- "God, that was close!" - exclaimed Tooru somewhat nervous that someone had seen something.

-"At least no one noticed, _kero_, what were you thinking when you decided to do that, Ochako-chan?" - The tone in Tsuyu's voice indicated a slight discomfort with her friend's attitude to her actions, which contrasted with the look she was giving him.

-"I only wanted to show her her place, it was very rude to point and expose Izu-kun the way she did" - Ochako replied in her defense even though she was aware that her actions had more consequences than she realized.

-"Although I am surprised and pleased at the way you protect Zuzu I must be forceful in saying that it was not right Ocha-chan, you could have been expelled for that action and that would have been it, the end of a dream for a small outburst" - Himiko's words emulated a disappointed older sister but also showed understanding for what happened.

-"I am sorry Himi-chan... I..." - Ochako tried to apologize but the words did not come out of her throat, one of the girls noticing it hurried to say something to break the tension.

-"Well, I know it's not right but you must admit it was impressive how she did that" - said the pink girl giving a nervous smile that most people bought except for Himiko, she still had more to add to the conversation using a more... maternal tone?

-"I don't deny it Mina-chan, but actions like that are something to be avoided, Zuzu has to learn to deal with it and learn that his habits can make others uncomfortable... although that boy with glasses should have some consideration and tact to speak unless he wishes to bring some karma into his life" - the last words said by the blonde were loaded with a growing anger and a somber look that started to make the group uncomfortable since they had never seen her upset, Even Hagakure could admit that he saw a dark aura forming on his friend's body.

-"H-Himi-chan, how about we just calm down for a moment and go through the information brochures about the robots?" - The words of the invisible girl caused Himiko to react, who did not seem to be aware of the situation.

-"Tooru-chan has a point, let's relax before the last part of the test and then we can celebrate calmly" - added Jirou as she clenched her fists as if ready to face anything.

-"If that would be the best, Kyo-chan, make no mistake. If I am upset about what that boy did to Zuzu but not so upset that I did something foolish... although I am very motivated to do so, girls" - expressed Himiko as she let out a sigh, some things had definitely not changed at all.

After recovering a little bit of humor and listening to the last thing Present Mic had to say about the practical exam the candidates were dispatched to get ready to proceed to the assigned battle zones, it didn't take long for the group to get together again and endure the great laughter of Katsuki for the incident where Uraraka had to defend him and even caused the closest thing to a "small" meteor shower, His taste was short-lived when the little brunette lashed out at him while the boy did the most heroic thing in the situation... hiding behind his girlfriend to keep her from literally blowing him up.

\- "Easy, Ocha-chan! Don't take it so seriously!" - said an agitated Mina trying to contain herself with the help of the other girls.

\- "But he's making fun of Izu-kun and that's not fair!" - Ochako roared, doing her best to free herself.

\- "I do not laugh at him pretty face, I laugh at him who is different!" - Katsuki replied as an excuse, though she enjoyed teasing her nerd friend he knew that there were certain boundaries he should not cross especially if they involved the little brunette who had turned out to be more aggressive than she appeared.

-"Seriously, Katsu, you are not helping right now and I am very tempted to let her go" - his girlfriend said darkly in a tone of voice that promised pain, causing him to apologize instantly without hesitation.

\- "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, I always knew that his whispering would get him into trouble and it was funny" - said the explosive guy looking away and trying to hold back his laughter, certainly if it was very hilarious the way Ochako had beaten the guy with glasses without anyone noticing in an auditorium full of wannabes.

-"It was not funny... now everyone thinks I am the weird guy" - Izuku's depressive aura enveloped him to such an extent that he could almost be seen, but no wonder, which is why her sister decided to take charge of the situation the only way she knew how.

-"Zuzu, you are my weird guy and Ocha-chan's weird guy, do you care so much what they think of you when it is certain that most of them will not even pass the test or be accepted here?" - Himiko's voice began to soothe him because of the warmth he gave off, she had always been like that with him even in the most difficult times, something that the sweet cinnamon roll cherished from the heart.

-"No but..." - Izuku's words were cut short by the sight of her sister looking at him, he knew that look as well as what was to come next.

-"No buts, you can't let a person's words affect you like that, imagine if you were a professional hero and a villain did the same to you, would you act like that?" - His sister's question bothered him and I didn't hesitate to answer him even though I had some doubts deep down.

\- "Of course not! I... I... I don't know, maybe?" - was all Izuku could say before her sister spoke to end the problem in turn inspire some confidence in the group, she was never good at giving advice but if there was one thing she learned in her past life it was that YouTube always had the solution to everything... and very good personal motivation videos for situations like this.

-"Guys get together... I am going to say this because I think it is important to say it right now and I hope that when you are in a similar situation or worse you will remember my words well".

The group was silent as they watched Himiko take a deep breath for what she had to say, Izuku knew that her sister rarely acted that way. Usually she would just say a supportive phrase to lift his spirits or whisper in his ear that she believed in him while holding him to show her affection, as she had done ever since she had come into his life by showing him that no matter what others said to him she would always believe in him.

-"You like me know that there are many things in life that are unfair, that nothing is the same and you can even feel excluded for completely stupid reasons, most of the time you will meet people who will try to break you down by taking advantage of the little defects in your person, your attitude, your dreams or ideals... they will use that as a weapon to beat you over and over again while you listen to them tell you that you must give up because you don't have what it takes to go on or out of simple envy..."

The group listened attentively to the words of her friend assimilating the message she was trying to convey, Katsuki was thoughtful as what she had said so far fitted perfectly with Izuku and Hiroko and possibly some others who might have been part of the Aldera student body, all of them suffering constant harassment pushing them to the limit until someone decided to do something. And that someone was in front of him showing that light he saw in her the first time he met her while he continued to listen to what she had to say.

-"Many give up because of it and some blame others for what they couldn't be or because they didn't get what they wanted out of life and only regret giving excuses for it without doing anything to change it or even trying, if you have a dream hold on to it and fight to make it come true without fear of failure if you've given it everything, if you love someone don't be afraid to show it, if you suffer a loss don't be afraid of the pain go ahead, always go ahead... let your determination be the fuel that makes you reach your dreams".

The small group was silent as they processed what Himiko had finished saying to be broken up by Katsuki who was motivated by his words and soon the others followed, some of the girls could not help but feel very emotional as they felt the empathy in his words as did Izuku who demonstrated it in the only way he could while embracing his sister, The poor boy couldn't stop crying but that didn't matter to him and his friends and his girlfriend neither as they joined in a big group hug that lasted only a short time to go to the buses, Himiko's words had given them a great impulse and they would show it like no one else...

_**Present time...**_

_And that's what happened until the moment the practical exam began. Of which they had the grand idea of changing at the last minute, I would be upset if it weren't for the fact that there are so many containers of weapons and ammunition as well as total freedom to do a lot of collateral damage around me... if it weren't for the fact that no one here has the slightest idea what to do or how to make their way through this war zone, they aspire to be heroes and the vast majority have already broken under the pressure of leadership in a simulated situation. Even though it was created by a certain mouse, bear, chaos-loving megalomaniac dog and thief of intellectual content, I just hope that the others are okay whatever their predicament is?_

_**Meanwhile in zone A...**_

Amid the confusion and the constant barrage of gunfire you could see a blond boy making his way along with a pink girl as they helped other hopefuls reach a safe zone, Katsuki and Mina would not say it openly but being in that situation as they helped others along with Himiko's brief motivational speech made them feel like true heroes.

\- "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO, YOU BLOODY TINS?" - shouted the blonde bomber as he unleashed a series of continuous explosions as he swept several turrets into the area making his partner question the excessive force of his attacks.

\- "Don't you think you're exaggerating just a little?" - asked Mina as she crossed her arms with a scowl.

-"Oh come on raccoon eyes, when will I ever have the chance to be in a war environment like this again?" - Katsuki replied only to regret the instant she saw Mina's face.

\- "What the hell did you call me?" - The pink girl went into a rage mode pouting at the nickname the blond had given her who quickly tried to fix the situation.

-"Ah... -Sun eyes?" - Katsuki replied somewhat nervously, not that he was afraid of a girl but after spending months of sessions to control his explosive temper many things changed in him, especially his treatment of others.

-"I am very tempted to talk to Himi-chan when the test is over".

\- "Please, if it's a good nickname!" - The blonde bomber defended himself against Mina's threat to involve Himiko in this.

\- "In what world having raccoon eyes is a good nickname! At least have a little more imagination if you're going to give me one!" - I claim that Mina is upset enough by the lack of tact.

\- "Okay, okay! God, you're too intense for something so simple".

-"That's because they always give me bad names, they've never given me one that's cool" - claim Mina even pouting at the variety of names they used to call her in her old school, Katsuki seemed to understand that but I'll leave it for another time for now.

-"We'll see later, Pinky, for now let's move on to another area if we want to pass this fucking test" - still upset about how ungentlemanly the girl was being I accept that she was right, they needed to get it over with.

-"All right Sergeant Johnson, as you ordered" - said Mina mockingly, "but that activated something in the memory of the explosive boy by making him smile intensely.

-"I've never seen him before, come on Space Queen, we've got a building to find"- somewhat surprised by the sudden change of his companion I don't hesitate to smile at the new name and start following him quickly to wherever they should go.

Now everything made sense in Bakugo's head about the last minute change before moving quickly from area to area as they made their way through a new scenario ready for a new round, in both their minds there was concern about their friends and the difficulties they would be having in making their way, on the other hand things seemed a little more complicated in zone B and zone D as in the other zones the last minute change took them by surprise and any plan they had made had become almost useless.

_**In zone D...**_

Tsuyu and Tooru were constantly on the move as they attacked the automatic turrets and drones that flew over the entire test area, just as a few candidates had come together to form teams and make their way through despite the fact that there was no goal to reach or accomplish, the girls could only sigh in frustration at Principal Nezu's decision to make this last-minute change as it was very likely that they would fail the test for lack of information.

\- "Damn it, ten months of hard training for nothing" - the voice of the invisible girl was charged with frustration and no wonder, even Tsuyu felt the same way but remained strong in the situation.

-"Don't be discouraged Tooru-chan, kero, maybe they did this for a reason and that is what we should be looking for" - Asui said hoping that her words would calm her friend.

-"Believe me I am beginning to doubt that there is a hidden reason and that this was implemented to eliminate everyone faster, you know, I feel like in that crazy story that Himiko made us read so that we could give her an opinion... she must be happy now she realized it" - Hagakure's words caught Tsuyu's attention who reflected a little on what the invisible girl had said, a slight smile on her poker face.

\- "That's Tooru-chan!" - the frog girl quickly exclaimed as she took the invisible girl by the hand and they began running through the streets in search of something.

\- "What are you talking about, did you remember anything important?" - Tooru was confused by Tsuyu's change in attitude so she paused somewhat dubious in her words, which made her wonder what she might know to react in such a manner.

\- "There is no time, just follow me and we can pass this test, kero!" - Still confused by the words of her friend she began to follow her, hoping that whatever she thought would help them in this predicament.

_**Meanwhile in the B zone... **_

Izuku and Ochako had managed to stay together since Present Mic's announcement that he had taken them and the other challengers by surprise, the boy looked nervous thinking about how the others would be. Especially his sister in this situation where they had to keep moving constantly to avoid any injury that would leave them out of the exam, thanks to Ochako's quirk it had been easier for them to make their way through the place thanks to the debris that Izuku created and used as projectiles.

-"This is madness, there is no logic in changing the test to a scenario like this where there is no point value" - I mention Izuku even thoughtful about the causes of the sudden change in the test, something was not right and that made him hesitate.

\- "How do you think we will be graded in this Izu-kun situation?" - Ochako's concern was evident in her complete disregard for UA's intentions, the green-haired boy had no answer that could serve to calm his friend but he would not lie to her either.

-"I don't know Ochako-chan, I don't think that destroying the turrets and the air drones is going to count considering the diversity of quirks in each area, there must be something I'm not seeing in all this and that is key to this test".

\- "Something missing Izu-kun?... mmm, maybe if we look at the environment it will give us a clue".

-"The surroundings, mmm... not that it would be too obvious even for Nezu but... Ochako-chan help me look" - the brunette started helping him without paying attention to what they might be looking for even though curiosity won out in the end.

\- "Did you lose something during the Izu-kun fight?"

-"It is not that, I think I have discovered the reason for the change and if I am right we should find a container and within it the answer to this situation" - Izuku replied with a smile as if she had finally realized what was happening, Ochako could not help but smile when she saw it that way and then raise her fist to the sky as she proudly shouted _"we can do this!"_

_**UA Control Room... **_

While the candidates and the divided group were going about their business, things in the observation room hadn't changed much, he was saved by the gestures Director Nezu was making as he saw that the candidates he was watching most closely seemed to have realized what he had done, especially a certain blonde girl who had inspired such a beautiful field full of chaos and who was now entering one of the checkpoints, a sadistic smile formed on her face thinking of how much fun things would soon become although this drew the attention of the rest of the room who looked at it with some trepidation.

-"M-Mister... Is everything all right?" - Hizashi asked somewhat fearfully of Nezu's smile knowing what it meant.

-"All is well Yamada, we will soon see if the election will be for ambition or genuine disinterest in the common good".

\- "What do you mean by that Nezu, did you add anything else this year to surprise us?" - Cementoss asked, he was still not comfortable with the change to the test but knowing the director there must have been a reason for it other than he liked what he saw in a fictional story of a teenage girl, yet Nezu had another way of looking at things.

-"No, although I could do it next year..." - What do you think of the test so far, Toshinori, do you think it is up to the task? - The question of the chimera took the blond man by surprise, but he answered without hesitation.

-"No doubt, although it is sad to see that only a few have been able to react to the situation presented to them" - while most of the teachers could agree with the comment there was also the fact that they were just inexperienced children, it was ridiculous to expect them to act accordingly, not to mention the exceptions that were very noticeable especially by a certain group of young people.

-"So... do you think you can tell us why you are so interested in the Midoriya brothers, don't get me wrong, but I just don't see what made them so special to you since I mentioned them sir" - before Sekijiro received a response from Nezu. Aizawa's tired voice stepped forward to answer in part the question his fellow teacher had asked.

-"I cannot speak for the boy but I can tell you why I want his sister in my class" - for a brief moment Hizashi and Nemuri gave their friend looks of disbelief, it was an incredible fact that the person who had expelled an entire class would show interest in an applicant who also interested Nezu.

\- "Is this because of that incident with the villain and the mutant quirk a few months ago, Shouta?" - While Hizashi's question was valid, it was intended to be twofold, as Shouta didn't say much about that incident and didn't mention much about the girl he was interested in either.

-"Yes, although before that there were some incidents in which she was involved, that girl managed to take down a stalker who was wanted for months and who was posing as a pro-hero as well as a couple of gang members and ended up being chased by the police for a long time before I joined the chase, She was able to dodge my capture weapon without even seeing the action and without knowing that I was after her until much later and even teased at the mall" - Yamada was thrilled to finally hear the part of the story that he refused to say, especially knowing that a girl was able to outwit him, Nemuri thought the same thing and did not hesitate to tease him while a certain blonde was impressed since he didn't think the girl had such good skills.

-"He must have a highly developed quirk of perception to do that" - Sekijiro added to the conversation, if that was the reason he wanted her in his class he might be able to manipulate the assignments a little to get her to finish him off in class B.

-"I'm sorry to disappoint you Vlad, but young Midoriya only has a shape-shifting quirk based on blood consumption and before anyone gets the wrong idea about it, the girl has ended up in the hospital several times because she refrains from drinking it for what they might think of her even though her body requires it" - Toshinori's words silenced the observation room again until Thirteen decided to break the silence.

-"Is there any way we can get more information from the girl?" - Now it had been Thirteen's turn to take an interest in the girl, she knew what it was like to have a quirk that everyone thought was the worst and to have to live with it, of course she was now a professional heroine who had left all that behind but so wanted to advise her.

-"You have something on your mind, don't you?" - Nezu's question seemed to scan her deepest thoughts and he wasn't even looking at her which made it more disturbing.

-"I'd like to talk to her, I know how she must feel about a dark quirk and I think it would help her accept herself for who she is as a person" - explained the pro-heroine waiting for the director's consent to her request.

-"A great idea, we will add that to her letter of acceptance" - the dog, bear, and mouse happily resolved until Sekijiro made a comment that would unknowingly upset more than one of them.

-"If he passes the exam, if the boys have nothing special they should not try to favor them the way they do, don't you think so, Aizawa?" - The underground hero frowned at Vlad's words and was soon answering if it were not for Nezu.

-"Perhaps to you they are just a couple of kids from the crowd, but I can assure you that they are both more than they appear, especially Miss Himiko" - after saying that the director pressed a button on his personal tablet to activate a hidden monitor, surprising everyone.

Without losing a second the little being started typing on his touch device to play a video fragment that had been taken minutes before the candidates boarded the buses to the battle zones, in it you could see the group of kids who seemed to be discussing something amusingly because of the reactions they had, when the video reached a specific point. Nezu activated the sound so that everyone could hear the words Himiko had used to encourage her brother and friends, the room was silent once again as they listened to her speak feeling the passion in every word that came out of it, Shouta could not help but have a smile on his face as he directed his gaze to Vlad who remained stoic as the rest, Toshinori was no doubt the most surprised as he differed greatly from the girl he met that night and if he had to admit it. That girl was definitely worthy of being a candidate to inherit the power that now resided in her brother and, remembering Nezu's words, she would surely have rejected him.

Himiko's words despite being motivating also showed to be somewhat harsh in reflecting many of society's mistakes, Nezu knew this because that was the environment he reigned in at Aldera High School when he was contacted by her, at first he considered delegating the matter to someone else but being the curious creature he was by nature he decided to investigate a little just to find the deeper sewer that ended up being the first of many others. And yet the girl in front of them in the video had not only had the courage to stand up without fear to face those injustices but also had the determination to shout out loud _"Enough is enough"._

-"That's Himiko Midoriya, a teenager who had the courage to fight against a corrupt system at her school to protect the underprivileged like her brother and a friend of hers" - The principal's words, though calm, carried a hidden message that most immediately captured, including Vlad, _"don't say shit if you don't know the person"._

_**Zone C, five minutes after the start of the exam...**_

After arming her team with the items from the container Himiko guided her team to the building she had mentioned recently, if things turned out to be as she had deduced them then there was a way to pass the test, as soon as they had advanced when a squadron of air drones intercepted them by raining down fire with the intention of separating them, Hiroko once again used her shield quirk to buy some time for Jirou and Himiko to clear the way, a pair of turrets suddenly appeared as well as a pair of rocket launchers that slowed them down by making them look for cover. The situation seemed to be getting worse all the time until suddenly the rocket launchers were reduced to pieces of iron, and without knowing what was happening the girls took the opportunity to take care of the turrets quickly to support Hiroko.

-"The cans must be sent to hell, Kyo-chan!" - shouted the blonde shooting with the M4A1 in short bursts while Jirou used the MP5 sub-machine gun in the same way until he shot down the last drone.

-"Shit... I swear that when this test is over I'll take a bath, eat pizza till I'm fed up and curse till I get a hoarse voice" - the two girls looked at Kyoka trying to hold back their laughter, deep down they had in mind doing the same after the shit they had to put up with.

-"I ask to go first kyoka-chan, I'm really surprised they could take care of those things so quickly" - Hiroko said with a smile, they would definitely all need a good rest after this.

-"If we are to be honest, something helped us a moment ago, Hiroko-san, but for now the ideal would be to hurry before time ran out and we could not make a single point".

-"Well we are finally where we should be, any plans to do this or shall we just go in and shoot everything in sight?" - At this point Jirou only wanted to finish quickly so that he could return home and forget everything.

-"There are no plans Kyo-chan, I will go in and try to find the control board while you and Hiroko help the other challengers" - this took the girls by surprise who soon claimed what Himiko was trying to do.

-"No way are we leaving you alone, we must stay together!" - Angry Jirou claimed, though it was more out of concern, she did not doubt her friend's abilities but to face a heavily armed building alone was simply insane.

-"No girls, not this time... there may be a locking system and if the three of us go we can simply say goodbye to our entry into AU, so I must go alone".

-"Don't talk nonsense, if you do it then you..." - The punk rock girl's words were interrupted by her blonde friend who only gave her a warm look that she didn't like.

-"I have it very clear Kyo-chan, I evaluated the risks and as the only one who is expendable... I know you will make it and you will be great héroes" - the blonde girl's words did not do much to calm the situation and silence was present.

-"…"

-"Himiko".

-"Let's not make this any harder, girls, everything will be fine, Kyo-chan, I promise".

With these words in mind the girls parted without saying anything else to each other accepting that this was something that had to be done, Hiroko was distressed and Kyoka was too upset or at least trying to pretend not to show how she really felt, she hated this situation and hated more that her friend had chosen to simply choose herself as the expendable person but she also hoped that she would find a way to do it too, not for nothing Himiko was the toughest in Jirou's eyes.

_To say that this was a good idea when I decided to do it alone was a total lie, as soon as I advanced a few steps inside the damn building and more enemies came out than in a Touho Project game! turrets, drones, combat robots and proximity mines, everything that the sadistic mind of a certain rat could think of to hinder the whole damn advance, I swear to God if I get out of this alive I'm going to kick his fucking hairy ass, advance down these long, hellish hallways while I cover myself using the walls and what little furniture there is as cover to advance is easier said than done. And believe me when I say that I am grateful that I was able to convince Katsuki to train together, it is good to have Toga for this as well or I would not have made it past the first floor._

_Time is pressing as I keep moving forward and dodging line after line of enemies and turrets until I finally run out of ammunition near the top floor, there are a last pair of turrets protecting a huge door where the master control is undoubtedly, I don't see a safe way to get through those things without getting hurt and I can't waste any more time finding a solution if there is one, if Zuzu were here I don't doubt he would have already found a solution. I'm certainly not like my brother and the only thing I have in mind is the stupidest idea yet and I didn't have to get high for it._

_I don't know how real this simulated city is but I hope it has the basic services active or the plan goes to hell, I hurry to get to the hydrant on this floor to get the hose out and open the valve completely to feel the water pressure in a few seconds while a smile is drawn on my face, I return just as quickly to run directly to the turrets and dodge them by entering an office at the exact moment they are activated, the false walls seem to resist the impacts of the hardened rubber bullets while I open the hose nozzle releasing a huge discharge of water that in a few seconds creates a huge puddle, the first part of the plan is ready and to finish... I hope I don't screw it up._

_I point the water discharge towards the lamps destroying the acrylic and the bulb causing an electrical short, in that moment I turn the hose nozzle so that the discharge opens and thus to conduct the electricity to the place that I want, the maneuver was risky but in the end I manage to fry the electrical systems of the turrets eliminating the last of the defenses before closing the nozzle, I remove some ceiling lights to make a bridge to the door since I don't trust that the universe will let me have a victory of this, in the end I am in front of the simulated control room courtesy of Nezu and the teacher of the support class. The electricity inside is still active which is good as I look at the control panel and the options I can operate._

_Most of them don't seem to be online and as far as I can see I have the option to reset the test clock and control the amount of battle bots for each zone, there's no option to link the zones from here... damn it, if only... huh? on the monitor in front of me I can see Zuzu, Katsu and Tsuyu at the other stations, after a few seconds of hesitation they manage to activate the systems which brings the entire practice test area online as well as the special options, without losing time I reset the clock and activate the output of the bots equally for each zone. This makes the control panel close and the exit is blocked by a steel sheet that comes down from the ceiling, my only exit is through the window but that's not an option given the height of the damn building._

_I start checking all over the place trying to find something that can help me while I listen to the noise of sirens coming from outside, things are definitely about to get ugly out there while I miss the action, after kicking a bookcase I find a small case that I hurry to open to find a magnetic hook and an electric rifle, the design is familiar to me for some reason but for now the only thing that matters is to get out of here if I want a chance to pass this exam, after breaking the window with the rifle butt I prepare to do the second stupidest thing yet. _

_After hanging the rifle on my back I throw myself out the window while throwing the hook at the wall, it's a good thing the building has steel beams or it would have been a quick trip to the pavement, using the momentum of the fall to go through a window of the building and end up rolling and bumping into the little furniture in the room, the adrenaline is flowing too fast through my body because of the stupidity of a moment ago before I got up with difficulty and pain to go outside the building and meet the girls, it was definitely not one of my best ideas..._

The sound of the sirens began to be heard in each battle zone as the floodgates opened in sequence releasing the bots, most of the contenders were not in a position to fight again but they made an effort to keep going so as not to fail, Nezu as well as the teachers saw this while praising the tenacity and perseverance that this year's contenders were showing, even the mouse, bear, Dog was pleased by the decisions and actions of a few of which highlighted the two brothers, especially Himiko who restarted the clock of the test thus increasing the opportunity for the less fortunate to win a place in UA, definitely this year would be by far the most interesting with the two brothers here but for now would be content to observe until it was time to see the true determination of these guys which would be very soon.

_**Battle zone A, the start of the real test...**_

The blond explosive would have passed quickly with the help of his explosions to cover a faster distance carrying on his back a certain pink girl friend of his with whom he has been arguing since the beginning of the test. Between the two of them they had managed to make a good amount of villain and rescue points by alternating their attacks and working together efficiently, they had seen that the clock had been reset and taking advantage of every minute they made an effort to excel and even now with only four minutes left to the end of the test they decided to push themselves a little more to get the maximum points. And spotting a group of robots in the distance, they launched a coordinated attack that ended up thrilling the pink girl's partner.

-"I'LL SEND THEM TO THE DUMP, DAMN CANS!" - Katsuki shouted at the top of her lungs as a group of three-pointed robots flew into pieces while she was watched with some concern by a group of girls passing by who were also on the hunt for points.

-"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little bit here?" - I call out to Mina with a blank face because of her childish attitude, seeing her act like that made her wonder how Himiko was coping or if she was acting that way when they were alone.

-"Stop your train for a moment, Space Queen, I am entitled to have fun and enjoy this for the next four minutes, when in life will I have the opportunity to do this again?" - the boy defended himself as he prepared to move, he was a bit upset and it was no wonder.

-"Does it still bother you that Himiko was touched by two sexy girls and not by you while Midori was touched by the pretty Ochako~?" - asked the pink girl in a mocking tone to the explosive blonde.

-"Of course, not raccoon eyes! What bothers me is that she ends up overdoing it and putting herself in danger" - although Ashido had never seen the blonde bombshell worried, he wouldn't deny that she thought similarly, Himiko was one of those people who valued her safety very little and that was something Jun-San made her see during training.

-"You should trust Himi-chan more, she is tough enough to lose in this exam without mentioning that Jirou and Hiroko are with her supporting her" - Mina's words had made Bakugo smile who knew very well what his girlfriend was like when he was in charge of a team even though it was still bothering him.

-"I know how strong and determined she is, damn it, I even trained her to kick ass like the nerd..."

As soon as the boy was able to finish his sentence when the floor of the area began to shake making the challengers gather in a more open area just to watch the huge zero point bot rise from the ground ready for combat, this caused most of the challengers to start running when it started. Katsuki and Mina shared a look that formed a smile on their faces as they walked past the fleeing crowd and shouted at them that they were mad about what they were trying to do, but to them this was the thrill of adventure in its purest form for what would be the greatest final battle yet.

_**Battle zone B...**_

A green-haired boy and a small brunette kept together attacking the combat robots that now swarmed the entire area, anyone who saw them would be impressed by the fluid coordination that the pair displayed during their attacks, even showing a warm smile that inspired them to work hard and give their all, In another world Izuku Midoriya would not be capable of such a feat and much less have the companion who is at his side supporting him, would be a completely opposite guy, lacking in confidence and full of doubts about whether it would be able to pass the practical test of UA, but fortunately this is not that Izuku and all those defects long ago that I managed to overcome them completely.

\- "Ochako, get ready!" - the green-haired boy reported to his companion as he prepared his attack to eliminate the group of robots trapped with his companion's quirk, had been a somewhat complicated maneuver but was proving to be very effective.

\- "When you say Izu-kun, I'm ready!" - Uraraka replied as she prepared to override her quirk, as soon as that happened it would be all over for the robots.

\- "Here we go, SMASH!"

\- "Free yourself!"

After freeing the robots from control of their quirk, Izuku quickly charged in with a powerful blow that used the air pressure to impact the machines, creating a heavy shower of scrap metal. Both had spent the time of the test making individual points at first until they decided to help a small group of challengers who had been surrounded, a couple of them were slightly injured and would hardly have made it out in good shape like the rest of their companions but for now they had managed a small respite from the much needed action.

-"That was close, boys don't waste time and take the wounded to the entrance for medical attention, the rest of you if you find someone who needs support don't hesitate to give it" - Izuku indicated to them while she made sure next to Ochako that there were not some robot lagging behind waiting to attack them, the boys of the group nodded to begin to move away to the security of the entrance and receive medical attention.

-"This whole area is safe now, should we look at other Izu-kun?" - the green-haired boy pondered his girlfriend's question while considering the time remaining before giving her an answer.

-"That's a good idea, it's not long now until the test is over and some applicants are being neglected to get more points after that last minute "change"... I hope Nessan and the girls are okay" - you could feel the concern in Izuku's words to the others, experiencing a war zone under constant fire for almost ten minutes was not something she wanted to repeat and her friends would more than agree.

-"Himi-chan is strong and is accompanied by Hiroko and Kyoka, even if it were her turn to be alone she would manage to pass with her determination" - exclaimed Uraraka full of energy and smiling as she raised her fists in excitement, Izuku would not deny that she found that gesture adorable in her.

-"You are right Ochako-chan, Nessan is strong and surely he must have enough points to get through like the girls".

-"That's right Izu-kun, we're all going to pass and celebrate after this!"

The young couple smiled as they raised their fists in the air in victory as the area began to tremble, the noise of falling buildings and the panicked shouts heard from afar as they watched some boys run for safety, Out of a huge cloud of dust and debris the giant zero-point robot rose in all its glory ready to charge at anything in its path, all the challengers began to run towards the entrance regardless of whether they knocked someone down or not for fear of being attacked by the huge robot.

Izuku and Ochako wasted no time when they began running straight into the danger with the intention of helping anyone who had the misfortune to be caught in the commotion, a tall, serious-looking boy shouted at the couple as he saw the stupidity they were trying to do by putting themselves in danger but Izuku responded by saying, "A hero never leaves anyone behind. The green-haired boy's words surprised him and after assessing the situation a little he also took action to help them, as the colossus continued to advance through the narrow streets creating destruction in its wake that could well be worthy of an epic battle.

_**Battle zone D... **_

Tsuyu and Tooru had stayed together when the bots of the test began to fill the streets quickly to hunt down the aspirants that by this time were already exhausted and vulnerable, this made the pair of girls redouble their efforts and team up with everyone who could still fight to repel the robots, at one point in the fight Tsuyu began to remember one of Himiko's stories whose central axis was the domination of the machines over humanity, she could not stop thinking about how happy her friend should be in this situation. Something he would no doubt ask her later.

-"God, I've had enough of this!" - exclaimed the invisible girl in frustration as she kicked the deactivated body of a two-point robot, exhaustion was catching up with her as was the stress of leaving a war zone for a villain's point hunt.

-"We just have to hold on for a few more minutes and it will all be over Tooru-chan, at least this is easier to handle and repel, _kero_" - Asui's comment was at least reassuring but he was right about that although he would have loved it if I had softened it a bit and not said it so directly.

-"Do you think the others are all right, Tsu-chan?" - Though she knew well that the question was unnecessary it was still bothering her, the invisible girl was too aware of the abilities of others to be concerned but simply could not stop thinking about it as Asui did.

\- "I know very well that Mina-chan and Ochako-chan have Midoriya-kun and Bakugo-kun so they will have no problems and that Himiko-chan has Hiroko-chan and Jirou-chan,_ kero_, I also know that our skills have helped us so far so I would not worry about them having problems, _kero_" - Tsuyu flashed a slight smile to encourage his friend as he placed one of his hands on her head as if she were a little girl, Tooru pouted slightly but would never tell her that was what she needed.

As in the other areas, a great explosion was heard as a large cloud of dust rose and rolled down the streets along with the sound of falling debris, the shocking image of the massive machine rising from the wreckage of buildings creating a state of total panic, Some aspirants began to run when they saw the zero-point robot destroying the buildings near it and throwing the debris away like shrapnel, soon a crowd of people fled to the entrance leaving behind everyone who was unable to keep up, the two friends saw this as a wild idea formed in their minds.

-"Ne Tsu-chan... are you thinking what I'm thinking?" - Hagakure's quiet voice had some emotion in it that she still saw the lack of camaraderie among the would-be heroes, Asui had noticed this as well and although her common sense told her to seek safety something deep inside her told her otherwise.

-"If you mean the fact that these boys would be bad heroes then if we are thinking the same thing, _kero_... unless you mean trying to help those who were left behind by putting us at risk, something Himiko-chan would not hesitate to do".

Sighing in resignation he smiled sideways as he simply told her to hold on to her and then take a great leap as he used his tongue to propel himself using the lamp posts, if his blond friend saw them he would almost certainly be encouraging them with his creativity. It's not every day that you take the idea of a fictional story to create a quick movement in the middle of a practical test.

_**Battle zone C...**_

**\- "Objective located, execute primary directive... suppress all aspirants to the heroic course of the UA Academy"**

-"CAN'T YOU AT LEAST GIVE ME A FUCKING MINUTE?! , DAMN IT, KYO-CHAN, HIRO-CHAN, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS!"

_Running in this situation is more than justified when your weapon is still charging and your quirk is the change of forms that simply doesn't do any good in robot combat unless it can change into a damn kaiju. Which is completely impossible (not to mention that they don't exist in this world except for the pirate copy of Godzilla) I need a moment to think of a plan, not to mention that I don't expect to be running for my life during the whole test although that can be debated, things definitely never go as planned in advance and I'm sure as hell not a robot magnet to be in this situation, I swear to God if Nezu had anything to do with it I'll send him cookies made with extra strong laxative!_

_**\- "(Is the test supposed to be like this, because if it is I'm glad I'm not there)"**_

_\- "(Not a good time, Toga, I've got enough on the damn robots to listen to you mock!)"_

_**\- "(That was rude dear me, I'm here to give you a hand!)"**_

_-"(Are you serious?!)"_

_**-"(... I don't know why I got the idea that you think I'm more of a nuisance than a helper)"**_

_\- "(Don't let me think... Oh yeah, maybe because you keep insisting on weird things that include sex, perversion and incest with Zuzu, Chako and the rest of the girls... Every fucking day!)"_

_**\- "(For the record, I only make constructive comments. It's not my fault that you make everything so easy and the girls want to experience their Bi-curious phase with you, even I would nyaaa~)"**_

_\- "(How about you just help me pass the test and we'll get this thing buried for once?)"_

_**\- "(You're no fun but I'll let it go this time, I'll help you but it'll cost you, it'll be simple)"**_

_\- "(Is it a movie or something from Amazon?)"_

_**\- "(I'll tell you when it's time~)"**_

_\- "(Because I think I'm screwed...)"_

_Only I have things like this happen to me, I guess I could explain a little more how our relationship is (although it's something I should have said from the beginning). Imagine Toga as an enhancement quirk that I have access to and increases my speed, reflexes, perception, stamina and some of my strength a little bit, thanks to Momo and the training we did with Jun-san (and Katsuki with her blast training~) I wouldn't need to depend on her for this test since I already possess in theory the level she showed during the raid to the camp (yes, some spoilers for the plot and what), although an extra boost never comes amiss, right? And if that's not clear enough, then I'll simplify it even more, Toga is my turbo mode and no, I don't want to hear anyone asking who Max Steel is._

-"Hey, guys! -Are you tired of looking for me so soon?" – "_(this isn't gonna fucking work)"_

**\- "Target located, sending location for disposal"**

-"In your dreams, walking coffee maker!" – "_(Shit, these things are fast!)"_

_**-"(This is about to get worse, you have to move to open areas)"**_

_-"(That's a good suggestion Toga, if only these cans would give me a break!)"_

_I just need to get out of this damn alley and head to the main streets to have a better chance, thanks to the increased perception it's easier for me to avoid the attacks of the weaker robots to disable them with fast kicks in their most vulnerable points as well as with friendly fire, it's good to see that the artificial intelligence of these things is limited enough to react in time, I wonder if the points for friendly fire would count for me?_

_**Meanwhile in the AU observation room...**_

The panel of judges and the masters were still waiting, keeping their eyes on the multiple monitors and following the action of the contenders who had caught their attention from the first part of the test, the imposing figure of All-Might kept smiling without looking away from his young pupil who had so far been performing well and on a good scoring streak. Although he could not openly say how proud he was of the boy, he would be sure to tell him in due course.

-"That girl has good moves to make her way with that amount of robots" - Vlad said somewhat impressed that the girl in question knew how to defend herself and did not depend entirely on weapons to do so.

-"She is not the only one if you ask me, Sekijiro, that blond boy in Zone A as well as that green-haired boy in Zone B have proven to have good fighting technique, especially against the three-pointers, they should be tired by now but they don't seem to mind" - Aizawa's voice was a bit of astonishment even though he tried hard to appear otherwise, he couldn't afford to be soft in front of others.

-"They are not the only ones who stand out but I will not deny that they are the most conspicuous, there is also that girl with that quirk that seems to manipulate gravity, that other one with energy shields and the pink skinned girl who secretes acid, very good candidates have arrived this year" - she pointed out Thirteen while writing some things down on her clipboard.

-"Very true indeed, though while a striking and powerful quirk can be useful in passing this exam there is no denying that even a quirk that looks weak can also give a great advantage as we are seeing it now" - Nezu's comment was accompanied by a quick glance at Himiko who was still fighting hard, for the mouse, bear, dog something looked different in the girl and a brief look at Toshinori confirmed that he had noticed it too and was possibly asking himself questions about it.

_**Battle zone C... **_

_I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL THAT DAMN MOUSE AT THE FIRST OPPORTUNITY!, if anyone dares to say that this damn test is the easiest thing in the world I'm killing him!, those damn robots haven't let me have a break since the real test started and I'm pretty sure everyone here has noticed it, Although on the bright side I don't think I've ever thought of making so many points considering I haven't used my quirk at all, although it's not like I can or will use it, I wonder what they're thinking about in the observation room, I'm sure more than one of them must think about the illogicality of the situation._

_**-"(They're probably just creating some stupid theory about a second quirk~)"**_

_-"(If you're right, I can imagine the look on Slenderman's face for it)"_

_**-"(Uhhh, you have to bother him again at the first opportunity~)"**_

_-"(I support you, I feel like making him sweat again)"_

_Well that will be all, I just have to wait for the time to end, find the girls and we can go back home to party eating pizza and watching movies late with the others, talking about them I would like to know where the hell they are because I couldn't find them, I just hope they didn't have as bad a time as I did with those damn stalker robots, things are definitely starting to go well for me, suck on that Universe! I finally beat you to it and there's nothing you can... do? Oh shit this isn't happening, you must be fucking with me! YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING WITH THAT SHIT! HOW THE FUCK I FORGOT THAT?!_

_The whole fucking place is shaking and there's only one reason for it... hell, this is why you never party early, the pirate copy of Cherno Alpha starts to rise creating a huge cloud of dust and debris as screams are heard and wannabe heroes flee like rats for their lives, if it's definitely getting better and better... then I think I should make a decision about what to do right now and see what happens, it's not like the plot will be altered just because I end up doing something incredibly stupid for a change._

_**-"(Tell me you're not thinking about fighting that thing)". **_

_-"(Do I look suicidal? -We could run away to the entrance like everyone else...)" - Shit, Toga sounds tense._

_**-"(... Fuck you, we're going to end up doing something completely stupid that might get us killed in the infirmary, right?)"**_

_-"(Of course not!... although there's a good chance of that)"_

_**-"(You really know how to motivate someone... what the hell, let's do this and show them what we can do~!)"**_

_I can feel him smiling as his energy flows into me once again preparing me to start running towards danger, this is a bad idea but it is worth it for my own ends not to mention that I would have more points which is not like I need them, I start running around dodging every wannabe who doesn't hesitate to yell at me that I am crazy or that I must be a real suicide, if only they knew... it didn't take long for me to spot a girl who had been thrown to the ground by the crowd who even injured her by walking over her, I carefully lifted her to safety when I heard someone else's cry for help, I knew this could happen so I put the girl I was carrying safely inside one of the buildings. When I tried to leave she told me not to do anything foolish but borrowing a phrase from All-Slender-Might I just told her, "Doing foolish things in situations like this is what heroes do._

_I have to hurry so I don't end up trapped when that thing is destroying this part, with that slow walk and the distance it can cover with each step that robot reduces by a lot my maneuvering time, without considering the amount of debris it throws after the destruction of buildings. And if my observation is accurate then I would say that I have about a minute and a half to help before everything goes to shit, that limits my search area which is not good at this time, it would be easier for me if the girls were... What the fuck, they are in trouble!_

-"Keep your shields up Hiroko!, I'll teach these rusty coffee pots not to underestimate us!" - Kyoka's voice radiated anger that was about to be released while the brunette kept her shields up to protect them, they had been helping a group of girls who were trying to get one of their friends out of a ditch that had opened up when the zero-point robot appeared.

-"These things keep coming, we need more support!"

-"Damn it, if only Himiko...!" - As soon as Kyoka could finish her thought when someone appeared knocking down one of the robots, it caused attention to focus on the newcomer who ended up surprising the little girl by far.

-"I'm sorry I'm late Kyo-chan, there was too much traffic and these garbage cans wouldn't let me go" - the smile on the blonde girl's face was all Jirou needed to join her in battle to eliminate the robots.

Himiko moved nimbly between the machines to prevent them from using their self-locating sights at the tempo that hit the robot junction points, Kyoka took advantage of the distractions her friend was creating and used her jacks by nailing them to the fuselage to fry the electronics with a strong sonic pulse, The two had managed to balance the scales in their favor while Hiroko continued to provide the cover until the huge robot made its presence felt, the time the blonde had calculated was about to run out and they needed to get out of there no matter what, and that is when the weapon on her back was finally activated.

-"Oh yeah baby!, Kyo-chan I need you to help those girls and get out of here as fast as you can, I'll take care of covering them!" - without giving him time to reply. The blonde pulled the gun out to shoot a powerful beam of concentrated light that cut through the metal of the robots like butter, she was definitely going to congratulate Powewr Loader for such a wonderful weapon.

-"No, you're not doing this shit to me again Himiko! We're a fucking team and we fight together!" - Her voice sounded nervous about what she had just seen but also with some anger, Jirou was not willing to let her friend push her aside and risk the biggest stupidity so far on her own.

-"Getting all of you out of harm's way is all that matters right now, I still have a weapon and a lot of anger left over to get out of my system!" - The blonde girl's reaction surprised her even more since in all this time of knowing her she has never reacted like this, Kyoka could feel the tears that wanted to come out of her face just to feel a hug from her friend to comfort her.

-"Damn it, you owe me a big Himiko so don't you dare fall against that thing!" - Keeping composure was difficult for Jirou but he managed to keep the mask on and then separate from the blonde and go with Hiroko.

-"You know me Kyo-chan... I always give my all".

_Okay that will fix things with her as long as she doesn't end up in the infirmary, I know I can do this. I can really do this if I stick to the plan, it's just a bunch of junk and wires with the speed of a Slowpoke... okay. Maybe I shouldn't pull out a Pokemon comparison but I feel like I'm biting off more than I can handle, the gun is at 75% and that's not good but it should be enough to keep you busy while you shoot at your leg joints to further encourage your progress, it's time to be a hero._

_I start running towards the robot to get a safe shot in its electronic eye just to see that the damage was minimal because of the dense armor. Adding that I've completely captured his attention and that it should be a good time to start running, I need to get him far enough away to give the girls more time, I start running underneath the robot to prepare my next shot but like my attempt to destroy his eye I wasn't as successful, not only is the metal of the armor dense enough to resist the power of the weapon but the servos share that and as soon as I manage to melt a couple of these, I check the weapon's meter and the power has dropped to 35% ... I only have two more shots left and that's it._

_The huge machine starts to chase me creating more destruction in its path and throwing away the debris it creates as it goes, it has ignored everything in its path to concentrate only on me which I'm starting to believe was not a very good idea, I need to think of a better plan to damage it enough because I don't think I can resist the remaining three minutes of the test, at least things can't get much worse than they are._

**\- "Target located, move to secondary directive... total elimination."**

-"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!"

_-"(Shit, shit, shit!)"_

_**-"(Use the force, girl, use the force!)"**_

_-"(Where the fuck do you think we are, in the Star Wars universe?!)"_

_**-"(I mean my strength, you moron, will help you put some distance!)"**_

_Again I use my extra impulse to get away from those fucking coffee pots while they attack me with everything they have, looking sideways I can see some robots being crushed by the giant as if they don't matter, at least that's a good indirect help but I need to do something before I lose interest in me, I use the gun again and point it again towards the electronic eye. Specifically in the place where I had made the first shot, the huge machine seems to back up which is good, now there is a crack in that part letting some of its internal wiring show, I only have one shot left and I don't think that thing is going to cooperate._

_I decide to do another stupid action and I run to an alley where you can see a fire escape, using some impulse I manage to hold on to it to start climbing as fast as I can to get to the roof, of all the bad ideas I can think of I had to choose the stupidest and most dangerous one, finally I manage to get there just to see how the zero point robot watches me carefully while I get ready, I won't have a second chance and the fall will be the least of my worries while I try to stop Grendell, Beowolf would definitely be proud of me._

_It's all or nothing from here, the giant makes his movement and I take the opportunity to make mine running towards him, his fist makes the building tremble but before feeling the impact I use a vent to push me and jump, while I continue synchronized with Toga I make the last shot but he can't hit it fully but still it was enough to start a fire that started to spread quickly leaving his eye unusable, Now I only have to do the hardest part and that is to get to safety, I'm going back to speed to make a jump into the void and use the magnetic hook to gain some distance to make a safe landing or one where I won't end up breaking something. At this point I don't know how high my luck is and I think I've already abused it too much, the landing was bad and I think I dislocated my ankle but I still do my best to get up and move away from that thing that has now stayed there destroying everything trying to find me._

_I don't make much progress when a couple of two point robots surround me and get ready to attack me, I think the universe is finally about to take its toll on me because of the excess of luck I've had, I have no way to avoid their attacks and I don't have any weapons left and using another impulse won't help me with how tired I am, Before I could blink the two machines launch an attack while I can only raise my arms to try and defend myself even though the attack never came, I look up only to see myself surrounded by one of Hiroko's barriers and watch Kyoka dispatch those cans with her quirk, god she is going to kill me after this._

-"Damn it, I knew I should have gone with you to avoid this shit!" - Jirou said somewhat grumpy as they were just a few minutes away from not arriving on time, the girl retained the desire to cry and you could hear the concern in her voice for the well-being of her friend.

-"You scared us, Himiko! Why on earth did you try to do something so dangerous in the first place?" -The blonde girl was surprised to see her brunette friend so angry, it was the first time she had seen her like that and she would not blame her, it was clear that this time she had made a mistake and things could have ended differently.

-"I'm sorry girls I... I just wanted to protect you but I think I was too selfish to try to do everything on my own..." - Himiko could not say anything more when she was wrapped in a couple of warm hugs that comforted her by making her forget for a moment where she was.

She really felt bad about all this and her friends knew it but they preferred to leave things as they were, they carefully started to walk away while the giant was still in place causing destruction until the speakers announced the end of the exam and it stopped moving, the blonde girl sighed heavily while saying to herself _"finally it is over"_ and then she went to the first aid brigades to be attended with other aspirants, finally she could relax now.

_**Battle zone B...**_

The practice test was finally over and all that was left of the zero point robot was a mess of twisted metal, Izuku stood holding her right arm tightly that now looked an abnormal color, swollen and quite possibly broken after making that last attack, Ochako had already arrived with it again after sheltering a girl who was just a short time away from being trapped, things had ended a bit more intensely than they had anticipated when they decided to go into the danger to help those who might be trapped.

-"I think it was not one of my best ideas but at least no one was seriously hurt" - I mention Izuku happily trying to distract himself from the pain but things got worse when Uraraka realized it.

\- "Don't say that lightly! Just look at your Izu-kun arm!" - Ochako began to panic at the state he was in and it did not help that he began to get nervous.

\- "I-I'm sorry Ochako-chan! I wasn't thinking and...!" - The fear in the boy's voice was evident but soon stopped when he felt wrapped in the warm embrace of the brunette.

-"Don't scare me like that again..." -The sweet words of the girl also denoted some fear at the idea that he had been seriously hurt, that idea also haunted the head of the green-haired boy who now weighed the weight of his actions.

-"I promise Ochako-chan... I'll think things over better next time".

-"At least next time you will have the help of Bakugo and Himi-chan" - Uraraka said with a smile, yet at the mention of her sister Izuku's reaction was one of utter terror as she remembered her current state.

\- "Oh my God!, Nessan is going to kill me when he sees my arm!, she doesn't even know how many times I hurt myself in training!" - To say that he had a panic attack was an understatement for him as to how the green-haired boy was reacting, the words coming out of his mouth were at a speed that was hard to follow.

At that point Izuku had lost all composure thinking about what her sister might do to him when she realized, Ochako did her best to calm him down by telling him that her sister would understand and that he should not overreact, the couple's interaction ended up drawing the attention of a few while the AU emergency brigades were entering the area to treat or move the injured depending on the damage, A little old lady dressed in a costume and with a syringe cane was walking along the main road asking if anyone required first aid apart from giving sweet gumdrops to each applicant, when the old lady saw the couple who were arguing she approached them to examine them and provide medical attention if required.

-"Are you children all right, do any of you require first aid?" - asked the old woman with a sweet tone in her voice that caught the attention of the teenagers.

-"Ahhh, th-thank you, m-my boyfriend needs medical attention, he broke his arm fighting that huge robot" - explained the somewhat nervous Uraraka, getting a smile from the old woman.

-"I see, I see... you have a multiple fracture that we need to treat immediately, it's a miracle you didn't destroy your arm this time" - the comment didn't go unnoticed by the brunette who immediately gave him a look that expressed confusion, concern, and a hint of anger towards the sweet cinnamon roll that was starting to get nervous again.

-"Then... have you seriously injured yourself and not told me anything about it Izu-kun, I thought we would have no secrets from each other" -the sweet tone in Uraraka's words sent a chill down the poor boy's spine who began to tremble, the words not coming out of his throat no matter how hard he tried to give a convincing answer until the little old lady interrupted them.

-"Come on, come on, it's not that bad, although what your girlfriend says is true and you shouldn't keep secrets from them when you know who, now let's say, dear, this will only take a momento" - without giving time for a reply the old lady gives him a little kiss on the injured arm which begins to glow, in a matter of seconds the bones rearrange themselves and the wounds and swelling disappear completely which surprises Ochako as she sees the sweet old lady's quirk in action.

-"Unbelievable, I heal it in an instant!" - exclaimed the little brunette with emotion over the scope of the quirk, she was really enjoying being in UA even more.

-"That's right Ochako-chan, the Recovery Girl quirk can heal wounds and injuries in seconds but at the cost of the resistance of the person's body to be treated" - and after saying that he started mumbling about more applications until Uraraka brought him back to reality completely sorry about it.

-"Very true dear, my quirk allows me to do that as long as the person has enough resistance but for now eat this, it will help you regain some strength" - said the little professional as she pulled out a bag of gummy beads that she started to deposit in the hands of the boy and the girl - did you get hurt too dear? - she asked looking at Uraraka.

-"No, I'm fine. Izu-kun was the one who took all the damage while we were helping those who were left behind when the giant robot appeared".

-"Okay, for now the ideal is that you go to the buses to go back to the main campus and before I forget, your sister and some of your friends are in the infirmary resting, it's nothing serious so don't… worry?, those guys are fast".

The couple wasted no time after hearing that Himiko and some of their friends were in the infirmary, they ran quickly to the bus without caring about anything else and even ended up ignoring the boy who had helped them recently, In Izuku's mind there was only one thing and that was to arrive with her sister although if she had stayed a little longer she would have heard Recovery Girl's comment that they were only resting, when the bus finally started its journey back Ochako couldn't help but worry about Izuku who looked pretty upset and nervous about what she might find once they arrived at the main campus building.

-"Try to stay calm Izu-kun, maybe it's nothing serious and everyone is fine" - I mention Uraraka trying to calm him down because of the news the Pro-Heroine had given them.

-"Yes, you're right Ochako-chan I... should calm down a bit and think things over, but with what my sister has been through I can't help but worry" - the brunette felt that there was something her blonde friend might not have told her yet, she knew little about her story except for the few times she had ended up in the emergency room because of her blood withdrawal but nothing else.

-"Izu-kun I... I know I shouldn't ask this but... have other things happened to Himi-chan?" - The brief silence was a mute response to what Uraraka already sensed, so she did not press for an answer anymore, she would respect it until she could talk to her friend.

-"It is difficult to say and I think she should be the one to tell you everything about it Ochako-chan, but I can only tell you that it has to do with my time in Aldera and it also includes Hiroko-san" - with this information in mind the brunette would try to ask the other brunette something at the first opportunity, whatever Himiko had gone through in that place she would be with her and support her unconditionally.

After several minutes on the bus they had finally returned to the main building, after passing the dressing rooms for a quick change the couple met again and directed their steps towards the infirmary which was not difficult to find thanks to Bakugo, the boy was raising his voice so it was easy to reach their location just to find him next to Mina, Tooru, Tsuyu, his sister and the rest of the girls, all there happy and smiling as Kacchan was recounting his test experience, about how he and Mina had faced the huge zero point robot in what I consider the most epic aerial fight of his life.

-"And that's how Pinky and I faced that scrap metal!" - Katsuki said proudly and yet with enough energy to keep going, which was characteristic of him in these situations.

-"Then they did better than we did, kero, in our case everything went well until the end of the test, a little bit of debris fell on Tooru and me although it wasn't serious" - shared Tsuyu as he remembered the incident as an irony after passing through a simulated war zone, several robots and a metal giant that would serve well for the stories of his blonde friend present.

-"Are you all right, Jessan, how are you?" - Izuku's voice sounded a bit hasty, especially when she heard how her sister was doing, most of them telling her that they were fine, just a slight bump here and there and nothing that a good rest couldn't fix.

-"You are scaring everyone Zuzu, take a deep breath and try to calm down and before you ask no, nothing bad has happened to me and it is just exhaustion even though I may have hurt my ankle" - the words and relaxed attitude of her sister seemed to calm the agitated green-haired boy down a bit, Ochako approached him to sit him on Himiko's bed so that he could get some rest, something that everyone really needed and had earned.

The group talked a little more until the arrival of Recovery Girl who examined her patients and after giving them the approval she allowed them to leave, after waiting for the group that still needed to change things they became more animated, they all started to walk towards the train station to go to Midoriya's house with the intention of celebrating there having taken the exam and surviving the experience, Mina decided to call Momo to reach them there but she was surprised when she told them that they were already waiting for them with a great banquet.

Once everyone had arrived the party started, all the parents were there including Momo's mother whom the kids finally met, Himiko took her phone and started recording everything while she thought a little bit about her past life and the difficulties she lived until the moment she arrived in this world, She had intervened so much and changed so many things from the original plot that she was surprised that it was all for the best or at least that's what she liked to think, she still had to decide what she would do to avoid or change the next events that would take place once she was in UA but for now she would enjoy her time with her family and friends creating happy memories…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

A distant memory...

It was a Saturday morning when Himiko decided to tidy up some things in her room to make more space, she had been working too hard the last few weekends on some urgent jobs she had been asked to do by a hero agency that regularly used her services, usually small orders for pamphlets, small sculptures, Commemorative blankets for some event or personalized posters that they usually give away when they have interviews on the local radio for the fans, the fact that the girl had gained such a good reputation with them was due to the quality of her work using traditional techniques that far surpassed some graphic artists who used their quirks for it although it also helped the fact that Himiko had been a graphic artist in her previous life.

Remembering that made her feel nostalgic for the difficulties she had to go through until the moment of her death which was still not completely clear to her, not to mention that the beginning of her new life was not the most glamorous for her either until she was adopted, even with that she was happy for the pleasant memories she had made so far with her family and friends and she would not change it for anything, After packing up the things he would keep in the shed in a box, he walked over to the shed thinking about what he would do today, his brother and Ochako had decided to have a date on Dagobah Beach so they would be back until later, most likely by lunchtime.

-That's it, now I just need to tidy up my room and maybe go out and stock up on my candy stash.

After returning from the shed her mother boarded her to inform her that she would go out and buy some things that were needed for the food she wanted to prepare, after asking her to bring out some vegetables when she was done with her things she set off as Himiko returned to her room to finish her cleaning and prepare the things that would be used in the kitchen, going up the stairs brought back memories of the old apartment and how happy she had been there until the night of the fire, something that she certainly still hadn't fully overcome. Leaving that behind and back in the room she started to arrange her shelves and her desk as well as her drawing tools until she ended up accidentally throwing some things off one of her shelves, something annoying about the little slip started to lift everything until an old picture caught her attention.

The memories came quickly as she saw herself and her friend Hiroko when they were ten years old and were posing happily in the living room of the old apartment, because of the girls' clothes she remembered that it was the Christmas holidays and that she was talking the first time she had invited Hiroko to her old house, It had been a very fun day and her brother and Katsuki had joined in too without mentioning that her mother made a big dinner where Aunt Mitsuki and her friend's parents were, Himiko would never forget the first time they met as it was a memory she treasured with much affection...

It would be in the middle of May when I met her, she leaves you about ten years back then when my classroom teacher informed us that a new student would be joining us in the group, there was really nothing unusual about it since it was very common for that to happen at the beginning of the school year and this was no exception...

-Children, I'm happy to inform you that you will have a new classmate, she comes from Osaka Prefecture and I hope you will help her feel comfortable with us, go ahead honey you can come in.

-Good morning, m-my name is Hiroko Tsumori, I-I hope we can get along well," said a small brunette with brown hair and blonde bangs dressed in a denim coverall with a black shirt and themed sneakers, the poor thing was so nervous that she stuttered a lot when she spoke.

\- Hey, what's your quirk Hiroko? -asked a boy sitting in the front.

\- M-My quirk? - The little girl began to tremble at the question until the teacher interrupted them, possibly because of the child's reaction.

-Boys, leave that for later and get ready for the lesson, Tsumori you can take the free seat next to Midoriya...

That was my first meeting with Hiro-chan, I'm still surprised how nervous she was that day although I don't blame her, new girl in a new place without knowing how your future classmates will be would scare anyone or at least that's what I came to think, how wrong I was about it...

The class had passed normally until lunchtime when all the children went out to the yard to eat and play a little, Himiko went to the garden to wait for her brother in the usual place so they could have lunch together when she saw a group of children from her classroom who were approaching Hiroko, from a distance she could hear them still asking questions about her quirk which was common in schools since depending on how flashy it was you could have a good status.

\- Come on, you can tell us now!

\- Yes, show us your quirk!

-I'm sure you don't want to show us because it must be something insignificant.

-I don't have a quirk - the little girl's fearful words created absolute silence among the group, the looks slowly changed from curiosity and emotion to something completely opposite showing disgust and indifference.

\- Get out of here quirkless, this is not your place! - one of the children began to say aloud.

\- That you can't go to the schools in your class?

\- Now our class has to put up with a cripple!

-If you want I can tell the teacher to find you another school Manami, it wouldn't be right for the class to be affected by your condition, would it? - A new voice joined in, surprising the small group that had Hiroko surrounded, even this last one was surprised that someone was intervening.

\- This does not concern you, so get out, Midoriya!

\- Yes, no one wants to be around a villain!

The children began to attack her verbally throwing all kinds of insults but Himiko remained imperturbable to such action, advancing among them she placed herself in front of the new girl and then looked at the group in a defiant way, the children began to back away afraid that she would use her quirk on them not without first telling her that a villain like her should not be in the same classroom with them, this made the blond girl growl to make everyone run away finally leaving them alone.

-They won't bother you for now, I advise you to tell the teacher to leave you alone permanently - after saying this the blonde girl was about to retire when the other girl prevented it.

\- Th-Thank you for helping me! I-I don't have much but...

-You don't need to give me anything, if they bother you again I'll take care of it, tell me, have you had lunch yet? - the little brunette's answer was to shrink into her place, when she looked up she saw the blonde girl with pigtails holding out her hand and giving her a warm smile.

-I suppose you haven't done it yet, come with me, you can accompany my brother and me, mother always puts a lot of things in our hands and we always end up bringing home leftovers, by the way my name is Himiko, Himiko Midoriya - she said still with that smile now taking her by the hand and guiding her to the tree where until recently she was waiting for her brother.

-M-My name is Hiroko Tsumori... W-Why did the other children call you a villain? - she asked somewhat nervously and her question ended up catching her, the other girl said nothing and just hummed her way to the tree where she took a seat in the grass to get a huge bento from which she offered it.

-Go ahead, you can eat with confidence," Himiko said, still in the good mood she had shown her, but Hiroko started to cry as she apologized to her, which made the girl come over to her and hug her as she told her everything was fine, that she did not have to worry.

-Thank you Himiko... I didn't want to drag you into my problems - the little girl got all crestfallen after saying this, it was as if she was used to receiving this kind of treatment.

-Those fools are the ones who have problems, despising people just because they don't have a quirk is the most stupid thing and no, I didn't drag you into anything, I did it because nobody deserves to be treated like this and I would do it again if they don't leave you alone.

–…

-It's because of how I activate my quirk, that's why they call me a villain although if you ask me they are the real villains harassing you like that - Hiroko now had a little smile drawn on her face after hearing it, Himiko saw this and took the opportunity to extend her bento again and that way they started to eat...

From that day on I began to protect her and our friendship grew stronger as the days went by, she was even surprised when I told her that she was my first friend I had ever made, then I introduced her to Zuzu and later to Katsuki and eventually to Ochako and Momo, After my adventure with the police where she ended up giving me a strong claim she met the other girls and they became friends easily, Hiroko and I have gone through many things and even with all my nonsense she has continued by my side to the point of questioning what she saw in me to be my friend...

-I guess there's only one way to find out - after taking his phone he started searching through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for.

-'Hello Himiko, good morning' -

-Hello Hiro-chan, are you busy? -I'm not.

-'No, I just finished some things I had pending, Did you need something? -No.

-Not really... although if you're free I'd like to take you to lunch today and if you can stay tonight we'd watch movies late

-'Really?! Of course I'd love to, just let me ask permission and I'll be there shortly!'

After finishing the so called Himiko, she smiled as she placed the photograph on her desk and then left her room to prepare things in the kitchen while waiting for her friend, no doubt this would be a day full of memories to appreciate in the company of the people most important to her and perhaps do a little more.


	10. Reflections

_**English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance if the wording is somewhat confusing.**_

_**The characters do not belong to me, they are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, I study Bones and Shonen Jump (except the OC n_n)**_

_**.**_

_Hello everyone!, Himiko Midoriya once again reporting!, a new day of opportunities starts today!, wow things have been a little crazy after the party although I have good photos and video of it, after a good week of rest I was able to leave behind the events of the practical exam and everything I had to go through, god, what was I thinking when I decided to do that? I mean, it's not that I was thinking rationally or that a certain voice in my conscience wouldn't have told me at the top of my lungs that jumping off that building was definitely the stupidest idea I could have come up with? although it certainly didn't and I guess if I had had a space Brownie it would have made it more interesting._

_If I had to give a brief summary of the matter I would say that things were not entirely bad... except that a certain megalomaniacal and chaos-loving director made some last minute changes in the middle of a practical exam, which made everything turn into a battlefield worthy of the Call of Duty saga or a good performance for a good Terminator movie, I would also add the fact that I was able to use high-caliber weapons and discovered that Jirou could be the most faithful representation of Lieutenant Ripley and Hiroko one of Sara Connor... although I could also be exaggerating a little to make this a little more interesting... don't blame me for trying~, I have enough on my plate with the fact that Nezu is stealing my intellectual property for his own dark purposes, especially if it occurs to him to ask Power Loader for an army of Assaultron if he continues reading my fanfictions. I swear that damn Pokemon is more dangerous than Skynet or a Dalek._

-"Nessan, breakfast is ready".

-"Thank you, Zuzu. I'll be down in a moment with Ocha-chan".

_What can I tell you, we have a new tenant or rather a new honorary member of the Midoriya family (which gives me more advantages when we vote for watching a movie or other activities~), Chako-chan is more like a little sister to me but... I have nothing against it although it's a bit weird if you think about it... especially if we take into account who I am and that originally this wasn't meant to be like this but what can I say, at least this alteration brought a lot of good things._

_**-"(Isn't it rather that you feel like this because little Ochako likes to hug you all the time, especially when you and Zuzu are together~)"**_

_-"(That's a slander, plus she hugs me because she's comfortable with me and the other thing you say just because we fell asleep watching that movie you wanted to see two nights ago!)"_

_**-"(Are you sure~?, because I can also remember a certain visit to UA where she hugged you for buying her favorite snack~)"**_

_-"(Anyone would be excited about their favorite snack, or will you tell me that you don't get excited when Mom makes those gooseberry-filled cupcakes you love to eat so much)"_

_**-"(... Okay. You have a point there, but that doesn't take away from the fact that she acts a little bit nicer to you... although if I think about it, don't other people do pretty much the same thing?)"**_

_-"(I think someone has been reading too many Manga of the Yuri genre again, we'll go to Ochako to go to breakfast and not talk about it anymore)"_

_**-"(Well... but if you're noticing that you're getting into a harem-like situation with all the girls, right~?)"**_

_-"(TOGA!)"_

_I swear to God that she sees me and the fucking universe that conspires against me, that girl needs to stop reading that stuff or we're going to have a serious problem one of these days, I'll cancel her fucking subscription to that page if she continues to make those wrong assumptions about girls. Although it's not like I'm not a little bit interested in it and... oh my God, I'm already starting to think like her, damn it!_

_**-"(Hug your sexy side, nyaaa~!)"**_

_Fuck the fucking sexy side or the fucking sexy stage, I can only hear her laughing at me for that final comment she made while I'm leaving my room to go wake up Ocha-chan, I'm definitely canceling her fucking subscription for the next month until she apologizes for her fucking lesbian insinuations, Incestuous, deceitful, and of all things her perverted mind can think of, she is like having that uncomfortable sister who on the outside looks super mature and cool but when you least expect it is cornering you with an uncomfortable subject to revel in your suffering, I tried to think of something else to calm myself down as I arrived at Ochako's room. At least she doesn't make me feel uncomfortable unlike Toga although it would be nice if she had some restraint in her hugging, not that I'm complaining, but after having my daily dose of stress with you-know-who. Getting one ends up being a little uncomfortable... not that kind of uncomfortable!, I hate it when she plays with my mind._

-"Time to get up Ocha-chan, Zuzu is waiting for us in the kitchen with breakfast" - I speak Himiko once I enter the room only to see her friend in the strangest position to sleep.

-"Mmm... Five more minutes please..." - replied the sleepy brunette who ended up wrapping herself even more in her warm blanket, her friend seeing this decided to push a little more using better bait.

-"Okay, if you don't want to have breakfast and see Zuzu without a shirt..." - after saying this she went back a little while counting to three to see the reaction that was almost instantaneous while she was sketching a mischievous smile because of it.

-"I'm awake, I'm awake!" - the brunette reacted with a completely active and energetic shock as she started to get dressed quickly, looking as if she had drunk a whole box of energy drinks.

\- "All right, just... let's calm down for a moment" - said the blonde girl as she held her hands up in a defensive manner, who would have thought that Uraraka could be so energetic when she woke up?

-"I'm sorry... it's just... you know..." - the brunette's words between cuts were by far understandable when they had to do with a certain cinnamon roll, love was definitely something strange to understand.

-"Calm down, I know how it is and believe me you would be surprised if I told you how I acted when I first saw Katsuki without hers, Zuzu got jealous though I don't blame him".

-"Why does he still act like he should protect you when they get along so well?" - Ochako's question was by far something that Himiko could not yet fully decipher, the two already had a good rapport. For some reason, however, her brother went into overprotective mode when she was with Katsuki.

-"That, my dear Ocha-chan, is something I still wonder about, but in the end I guess it must be a boy thing or big brother síndrome".

-"Then that explains why she got like that when Recovery Girl informed us that you were in the infirmary" - she mentioned recalling that moment after the old lady fixed the boy's arm and gave them the news.

-"In my defense, I greatly underestimated the strength of that zero-point robot and the stragglers that were still around when I jumped to safety, but my ankle still hurts a bit just remembering" - although the attention it had received helped her right away and also left her with a mild sense of discomfort that she had remedied with a bandage for now.

While the girls were talking on the way to the kitchen about the details of the exam that a certain blonde girl had reserved for herself and kept omitting to avoid worrying a certain cinnamon roll, meanwhile the above mentioned had finished preparing breakfast and setting the table with her mother's help, He had no plans for today except to wait for the mail with the results of the UA test in the company of his sister and Ochako, possibly watching a movie with them later which would possibly be joined by the rest of the gang as had become the custom since the group was formed and they would eat pizza before deciding to spend the night as had also become the custom.

-"So that's what they're doing today? You know, it's a nice day to walk around and clear your head, you could go to the beach and hang out" - said his mother cheerfully hoping he would change his mind with her suggestion, she had plans to surprise them but required the boys to go out for it.

-"I don't doubt it, Mom, I'd really love to, but I'd also like to wait for the mail" - he replied excitedly, his mother knowing that being a hero was everything to him so it was understandable that he would act like that.

-"The letter will arrive, honey, you need to distract yourself a little from everything and spending some time on the beach with Ochako-chan would be perfect" - insisted his mother again with the intention of persuading him.

-"I'll talk to her, Mom, although to be honest I'm only thinking about the acceptance letter".

-"I understand very well how important that is for you" - after that the matriarch Midoriya sighed hoping that little Ochako would be able to convince him easily, she sometimes wondered why she inherited that particularity from her late father.

Before Izuku answered him, his two favourite girls had finally arrived and he greeted them quickly as they sat down at the table, breakfast was spent as usual with the Midoriya family talking together with their new guest and honorary family member at present, Inko didn't miss the opportunity to ask the girls if they had any plans for today but they both answered in the same way as Izuku saying that perhaps they would do something after receiving the letter, The matriarch of the family smiled when she heard this and saw how nervous they were as she made mental plans to prepare them that great dinner for their effort with the help of Mitzuki, after finishing breakfast the kids divided up the cleaning work while Inko went to the living room to check some things. Not much happened when the doorbell rang which made the trio stop what they were doing to go quickly to attend.

When they arrived at the hall, the brothers saw their mother sketching a big smile while holding three letters that had the seal of UA, the three teenagers were excited while the duce mother gave them to each one just to observe them with nerves and without daring to open them, despite the emotion of finally having in their hands the results of the exam there was also that little fear because of that "last minute change" that could perhaps affect and influence whether they had passed or not.

-"What's the matter, boys, I thought you were going to open your letters as soon as they arrived?" - asked Inko still smiling as he saw their faces still looking at their cards with a scowl and a rather uneven smile.

-"W-well... -it's just that..." - the boy tried to answer without much success as he couldn't find the right words for it.

-"Y-you know Mrs. Midoriya, it's just... we..." - Ochako decided to try too but the result was the same, they were definitely too nervous to say anything in particular.

-"We are scared that we did something wrong in the exam that maybe won't let us enter the heroes' course... although I should be the one who is more scared unlike them since I didn't use my quirk for obvious reasons" - commented Himiko in the calmest way possible, earning the look of her brother and her friend while she kept that serious and worried gesture to end up earning group hugs from her family.

-"You shouldn't worry about it, honey, whatever happens you gave your best and that's the important thing, the same goes for both of you so don't think too much about opening those letters" - the sweet words of matriarch Midoriya gave you enough confidence to break the seal of the letter and finally know what the result had been.

-"I'll go first, boys, if you agree" - said Ochako as she looked at her new family-in-law who smiled in acceptance. Himiko moved towards her, taking her by the shoulders in a protective manner, making the brunette blush and smile about it, fortunately for her no one noticed.

_**-"Greetings Miss Uraraka, I am honored to be the one who will give you the results of your admission exam to UA"**_ \- the brunette's eyes shone with emotion when she saw her favorite rescue heroine, Space Pro-Hero Thirteen on a holographic recording, she would definitely treasure this disc until the last day of her life – _**"Regarding the written part I must say that you did very well obtaining 89 points, The practical part was graded differently due to the new format that was decided to be tested" **_\- the latter drew the attention of the three adolescents as they would finally get an answer about it as well as the parameters that were taken into account to grade.

_**-"Although we would have liked to inform them about this change we did not consider it relevant, having done so would not have given us the results we were looking for in the aspirants to the heroic course, so to summarize it in a simpler way. The simulated scenario was designed to push them to the limits of their abilities and beyond, the following aspects were taken into account... adaptability, camaraderie and mental strength so I am happy to say that your results are more than satisfactory"**_ \- the youngsters were thoughtful about this revelation and had no doubt that the rest of their friends would have passed without problems as well.

_**-"Now about the practical test you got 60 villain points and 35 rescue points, these last ones were kept secret to see who could stand out in the situation, that gave you a total of 95 points so congratulations Miss Uraraka, welcome to UA".**_

The emotion of the brunette was completely overflowed while Himiko hugged her tightly and congratulated her for achieving it, Izuku joined as well while telling her that he was very happy for her. This made her impulsively and without thinking grab her neck to give her a deep, long kiss on her lips, at which point the boys reacted only to realize that Himiko was holding her phone and recording everything while she had a huge smile that would rival the cat of wonderland while matriarch Midoriya was on the phone talking most likely to Ochako's mother.

-"Don't worry Zuzu, everything is on video and soon everyone will see it~" - the couple tried to take the phone away from him but Inko had been quicker to get it, not to mention the look on his face that was starting to make them uncomfortable.

-"Your sister is right honey, there's nothing to worry about so if you'll excuse me I have a conversation to continue, don't be shy... _(That's Izuku, if only you could get more girls then I would achieve my dream of having lots of cute grandchildren to pamper)_ if you need anything just call me" - saying that your mother was acting stranger than usual would be a lie, while the boys thought that doing Himiko was just laughing openly hugging the two of them which didn't reassure them at all.

-"I think we'd better continue to try and forget that, well now it's my turn so let's see" - the green-haired boy took the disc out of his envelope and like Ochako put it on the table ready for whatever.

_**-"HELLO YOUNG MIDORIYA, I'M HERE AS A RECORDING! IF YOU'RE EXCITED TO SEE ME HERE, YOU'LL BE EVEN MORE EXCITED TO KNOW THAT I'LL BE PART OF THE TEACHING STAFF ONCE THE SCHOOL YEAR STARTS!"**_ \- If Ochako had been thrilled to see Thirteen on her hologram, Izuku literally beat her to it as she released her inner fanboy, though none would wait for the blonde girl's response to bring him back to reality.

-"Yagi-san must really know a good special-effects make-up artist to look like All-Might, don't you think, Zuzu?" - The reaction didn't come until she remembered that she already knew the secret of the peace symbol, after saying that she was just playing to calm them down enough to be able to keep watching the video.

_**-"I'M HAPPY TO INFORM YOU THAT THE RESULTS OF YOUR TEST ARE WORTHY OF PRAISE, HAVING 97 POINTS IN THE WRITTEN PART, IN THE PRACTICAL PART THINGS ARE A LITTLE DIFFERENT SINCE...!"**_ \- Suddenly Himiko started to advance the video to the surprise of her brother who was about to ask her for an explanation, but she just said: _"he talks too much and we want to get to the point"._

_**-"AND THAT'S THE REASON!, YOU PERFORMED AS A LEADER AS WELL AS IN THE REAL TEST WHERE YOU GOT 75 POINTS AS A VILLAIN SO YOU ARE ALREADY MORE THAN QUALIFIED FOR THE HERO COURSE BUT WAIT, BECAUSE AS IN THE TV SALES THERE ARE STILL MORE!, YOU ALSO GOT 45 RESCUE POINTS!, WHAT KIND OF HERO SCHOOL WOULD WE BE IF WE DIDN'T REWARD THAT, SO YOU HAVE A TOTAL OF 120 POINTS BREAKING THE SCHOOL RECORD, SO CONGRATULATIONS YOUNG MIDORIYA. THIS IS YOUR HERO ACADEMY!"**_ \- The brothers congratulated each other after listening and without thinking of doing it again the couple of boys kissed again while Himiko regretted that her mother had taken her phone.

-"That's really something I didn't expect, so it's finally my turn to see how I did, let's see... Ah? A USB stick?" - This surprised the three teenagers who were trying to make sense of this until one of them spoke up.

-"Do you think someone else got one, too?" - We could ask the girls and Katsuki-san to clear up any doubts -Ochako-san's comment was well founded, and they didn't waste any time making the calls.

Himiko kept looking at the device while delving into her memories without much success actually, this situation was new to her since all the results of the UA entrance exam were given on those holographic discs. But here she was with a USB memory stick in her hands without any explanation or additional comment, it was like receiving a somewhat austere but understandable letter of rejection with the costs of a five minute holographic video, at least she could use the memory stick for something which was a bit of a consolation but something is something.

The calls didn't take long and after a few minutes of waiting it was discovered that none of her friends had received a memory like her, all of them had obtained a holographic disc which disproved her line of thought about the rejection letter, which she attributed to the null use of her quirk during the test although it is not as if it had served her any purpose either, her brother addressed her with the intention of encouraging her with the idea that maybe it was good news and because of how extensive the message could be they chose that method. A thought that Himiko began to consider, but as it was only conjecture of what it might be she was finding it very stressful.

-"I think I will go for a walk, Zuzu, I need to think about what to do if it turns out to be a rejection letter" - the girl's mood had dropped to several levels which worried her brother and the brunette who did not know what to do to encourage her until the boy insisted on what he had said.

-"Are you sure, Nessan, you should be sure before you get the wrong idea, perhaps it is as I say and UA did it to save money".

-"Izu is right Himi-chan, maybe it is a super cool message!" - mentioned Uraraka with the utmost joy on her face, intending to infect her blonde friend.

-"Maybe, but I'd like to have a clear head for this in case I don't and I have to see my second choice of school, the graphic arts academy had offered me a small studio if I chose to go with them" - mentioned the young blonde with a slight smile before she put on her sandals and walked out the door leaving behind a couple somewhat concerned about their emotional well-being.

-"Do you think she's okay, Izu-kun?" - Uraraka's voice showed concern for her friend and a great desire to do something to encourage her when her boyfriend suddenly hugged her to reassure her, even she would claim that Izuku was in the same situation as her but perhaps with a plan up her sleeve.

-"Don't worry Ochako-chan, Nessan just needs some time alone to sort out her thoughts on this situation... And have all her friends be with her when she sees the contents of that memory to support her!" - he said suddenly full of enthusiasm that he infected the little brunette who now showed a wild smile because of the boy's plan.

-"You're right, let's call them all back!" - said Uraraka as she raised her fists in the air showing that unique determination that Izuku loved to see in her.

With that in mind, the couple began to call their friends again to explain the situation and ask for their support, while Himiko began to walk towards Dagobah beach with the intention of relaxing in front of the ocean waves, During his journey he thought about the possibilities of joining UA in view of the upcoming events that were approaching, it would be very difficult to intervene to help his brother and the others without mentioning that he did not know how much those events would change, the probability that the balance would tip against him was very high and he did not want to have that on his conscience if he failed.

_**-"(So that's how it is...)"**_

_-"(Something, I don't know how I should take this... I feel like I fucked up and ugly)"_

_**-"(You don't know that yet, maybe it's like Zuzu said and you're just making a big deal out of it)"**_

_-"(May be... as may be a rejection)"_

_**-"(It's more like a 50/50 plus, you did a great job on that test and I'm more than sure you got the attention of most teachers so I doubt they'd want to lose someone like you)"**_

_-"(We did Toga, we both did the test and that result is both yours and mine so don't say things like that)"_

_**-"(Awww, my little self is growing up to be a lady~)"**_

_-"(I'm serious, Toga!)"_

_**-"(I know dear me, but don't deny me this... and thank you for taking me into account, Himiko)"**_

_-"(You already know me)"_

_Too many things in my head to think logically... although it's not like I've been doing it lately, if we take into account the many "brilliant" ideas I had during the test and my confrontation with that cheap copy of Cherno... what was I really thinking when I decided to do that, it's funny how an acceptance or rejection can change many things in a person no matter how strong they are emotionally although I shouldn't let that happen to me, whether I'm in that school or not my duty is to protect you all and I know I'll find a way to do it._

_After a relatively short walk I managed to get to the beach without much trouble, I started going down the steps calmly and then taking off my sandals and letting my bare feet feel the warm sand as I approached the sea, I let myself fall close to the shore while breathing the saline air and my ears delight in the swaying of the waves as my hair waves freely in the strong sea breeze, I'm glad I wore shorts even though my blouse is a bit baggy and I can't do much about it even though it's not bad at all, this is a luxury that in my previous life I couldn't afford since there was always snow 365 days a year and the closest thing to it was a frozen lake._

_I got carried away to the point that I lost track of time and only reacted when I started to get a little hungry, when I got up from my place in the sand to go home I ended up giving the loudest scream in my life, somehow Mr. Yagi was by my side and as far as I could tell he had fallen asleep until my scream woke him up completely upset looking in all directions as he changed to his form of power, It takes me some time to tell him that nothing is wrong and that it was my fault that he reacted like that when I realized that he was next to me, the poor guy ends up blushing from the shame of having acted like that even without realizing a certain main detail._

**-"God I am getting too old for these things, I swear my girl that I thought there was some danger when you screamed like that**" - said the hero without realizing that he had activated his heroic form without realizing it and in full view of the teenager.

-"I'm sorry, it's just that you scared me, I was so focused on looking at the sea and thinking about my things that I didn't notice when you arrived, Mr. Yagi... and I think you should fix your big little problem before it attracts unwanted attention" - the girl's comment confused the older man who was trying to understand as she frowned at him not taking the hint.

**-"What do you mean, get... attention?"** \- Himiko wanted to hit her face at that moment when a couple of passers-by started shouting the name of the hero, he still looked dazed until he finally realized what the girl was trying to tell him, to say that the number one hero had not panicked was asking too much.

-"If he calms down for a moment we can talk about this quietly without attracting the attention of the people around" - the poor girl was already counting down waiting for the worst reaction of all from Mr. Yagi, this would not be pretty to see.

**-"OH MY GOD, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW, THIS IS SERIOUS, THIS IS SERIOUS, THIS IS SERIOUS!"** \- And just as he had imagined it would happen, hero number one had entered into a complete state of panic in which he took Himiko in his arms and quickly walked away raising a curtain of dust to another part of the beach that was more deserted, yet he was still acting like a complete idiot when the young blonde decided to take drastic measures with him.

-"CONTROL YOURSELF, DAMN IT, THIS IS NO TIME TO PANIC!" - shouted the blonde girl as she slapped All-Might's face hard to make him see reason, it was lucky that during his state of crisis he had taken her in his arms to bring her to a point farther away from prying eyes.

-"I... thank you young Himiko, I suppose you want something to keep my secret" - commented the professional somewhat resigned to having been discovered in such a pathetic way although the answer he would receive would surprise him even more.

-"He was right, I would like you to stop acting like a complete fool which would be a very good thing at this time" - said the young woman calmly, taking Toshinori by surprise, especially as for some reason he felt that it was a rather brazen offense on the part of the young blonde who was looking at him rather harshly.

-"My child, that is a very rude thing to do to your elders" - claimed the hero now in his gaunt form, slightly annoyed by the way the girl had spoken to him, though in some ways very justified.

-"In my defense I would like to say that you should know more about how to act in situations like this, I kept my cool at all times" - deep down Toshinori wondered if that was how Aizawa had felt when he met this girl, he was finding it difficult to refute something and it was a little scary.

-"Very right, then... anything you want to know about me and why I have this withered shape?" - He asked, thinking that perhaps she would react the same way to his brother by flooding him with a multitude of questions and other things he didn't want to reveal.

-"No thank you, I know there must be a good explanation behind it but it would be an invasion of her privacy if she did, plus we all deserve to have our secrets" - Himiko replied as she smiled quietly at a surprised Yagi who did not believe her answer.

-"I thought you would be like your brother throwing endless questions about me and other things" - a brief silence fell between the two of them until the girl laughed a little before answering him without losing her calm.

-"Someone had to be the family-centered one, Mr. Yagi, plus Zuzu is already doing too well for me to compete with him" - that comment made the old hero laugh, the girl was nice, perhaps a bit scathing depending on the situation but she certainly had a lot more of the former.

-"That's very true my girl, so tell me what were you doing here by yourself when you could have been at home watching your acceptance letter?" - The question took the young woman by surprise and she returned the question for another one but in a more apathetic tone and with less energy.

-"Letter of acceptance or rejection Mr. Yagi?" - Again silence was made between the two waiting for an answer from one of the two parties, after meditating a little the question of the teenager the old hero dared to answer something uncertain.

-"I don't think I quite understand, why do you think this is a letter of refusal?" - The joy and cheerfulness had disappeared from the girl who now looked down at the floor with a sigh, Yagi wondered to himself if they had made a mistake in the editing department and sent him something else by mistake because that would explain his behaviour although he felt that there was something else missing from the conversation which she had not yet said.

-"Well... unlike my brother, Ochako, and our friends who received a holographic disk I only received a USB... I guess that must be the inexpensive way for rejection letters" - finally the final piece was said and the old hero's mind managed to connect everything, "so that's why she was alone on the beach", he said to himself as he sketched out a little smile to explain to her about that matter that Nezu himself had entrusted her to solve, who would say that his speculations were right.

-"Oh that!... You see... there was a little oversight when your letter was sent, you were supposed to receive the memoir and a letter that would explain why that was sent to you instead of a holographic disk, I... I'm sorry if you thought that UA had rejected you" - Himiko's face went from surprise to calm as she snorted at the words of her brother and Ochako, she really felt like a fool now that she knew what had really happened.

-"I guess in the end Zuzu and Chako were right and I just ended up making a big deal out of something unimportant" - the young woman laughed as she sat back down in the sand.

-"I wouldn't say it was unimportant if she put you in that state, what would you have done if you still thought it was a rejection letter?" - All-Might's curiosity was great to see how calm this girl was about this, any other kid would be complaining about that well-justified mistake but she just took it as a given.

-"Well, the art academy has its entrance exam in a week so it would be my other option, not to mention that I was promised a private studio" - said the blonde girl calmly as she saw the surprised face of the number one hero.

-"Arts academy?! But my girl you have the soul of a hero" - Himiko was somewhat surprised by Mr. Yagi's words without mentioning that far from having a hero's soul she also had the soul of a somewhat psychotic and almost reformed Yandere girl, if only the poor man knew...

-"I guess this is getting us nowhere and if I want to think of a coherent answer I should see the content of that USB" - said the young woman as she raised her fist in the air drawing a smile on her face again, All-Might was definitely starting to appreciate this girl.

-"That would be a very good solution my girl, do you want me to escort you home?" - the old hero suggested to her as he helped her up, maybe if she had some luck she could talk to the mother of the brothers, it's not like the man was looking for another kind of conversation with her, is it?

-"Of course, I would love to, since Mom hasn't stopped talking about you since that night at dinner, I suppose she might be interested in you" - mentioned the slightly giggly young woman hoping to see how the number one hero would react, and although she would love to use this to make fun of him it was actually true, her mother had been interested in SlenderMight or rather his real form, she didn't want to imagine what would happen if she found out that Mr. Yagi and All-Might were the same person.

-"Seriously?! I mean, are you sure it wouldn't be a problem?" - The older man's reaction was certainly something to immortalize with his phone if he still had it with her, he looked excited and very nervous, almost like his brother when he was bothered about how he felt about Ochako before they started their relationship, she would definitely use this to have fun with him in the future.

-"Who knows~, but we will never know unless you check for yourself, my mother might invite you to lunch" - said the smiling girl, her final comment having the desired effect with the inconvenience that Mr. Yagi returned to his heroic form again.

**-"Then say no more about the matter, young Himiko, I will take you home to make sure you arrive safely!"** \- exclaimed a proud All-Might, brimming with strength and ready to do something that would anger the girl, the same girl who made him see his little rashness again.

-"I think you should stop transforming yourself, Mr. Yagi, unless you want more people to know your secret, including the press and the villains" - this embarrassed the old man again and he deflated quickly to avoid more trouble or attention, he even wondered what Nezu would say if he found out how this girl now knew part of his secret.

Thus the unusual couple began their journey back to the Midoriya house without Himiko knowing what awaited them there, while at the Midoriya home things began to escalate once the group had arrived, Katsuki was somewhat annoyed to have heard all of the explanation from Izuku and Ochako and the rest were not far behind, Jirou was the first to start cursing as she said everything Himiko had done since the beginning of the exam as well as how she risked herself to help, it did not seem fair to her that UA would send her a possible rejection letter after all that had happened. Tsuyu, despite her perpetually calm face, was scowling at the news, though she was also trying to stay calm by thinking about the assumption that Izuku had said but was not making it so easy for her.

-"Guys, we have to stay calm, I understand that most people might be upset by this situation but we have to be subjective, we know well that Himiko was more than capable of passing this test to think the opposite and I refuse to believe that she was not accepted for whatever reason" - expressed Momo to try to calm the atmosphere, even though things were tense, what she said made a lot of sense.

-"It could be that a mistake was made during the sorting process and the letter arrived incomplete, _kero_, it's not as if the post is not exempt from this kind of thing, the important thing would be to wait for Himiko-chan and support her in what she chooses to do" - Tsuyu neighbourhood with its eyes waiting to see the reactions of the others, as much as it would like to be with them it had to accept that the final decision was only made by one person who was absent at this time.

-"Okay, so let's wait until we know what's on that USB drive... but if it's a rejection letter I'm changing UA" - said Jirou dryly as she settled down on the couch, few things could put her in a bad mood and the fact that she might miss the chance to go to the same school with a girl who was currently her best friend was one of them.

-"Why don't we just see what's in that thing and get the hell out of it?" - asked the blonde bombshell as he took the flash drive in his hands.

-"I don't think my sister would like us to see the content before she does, not to mention that she could arrive the moment we're looking at the content and end up getting really pissed off" - the words on the cinnamon roll were enough to calm the mood, even though they knew the laughing blonde was strong-willed none of them wanted to check it out first hand.

-"How about we have some tea while we think of what to say to Himiko-San, as much as we want to do something to help her I think it's best to encourage her before anything else, don't you guys?" - Hiroko's words finally cleared up the doubts, everyone finally agreed to wait until Himiko was present and showed them what the USB contained, what would follow after that would be her own decision.

Once everyone agreed, Izuku and Ochako went into the kitchen to prepare tea for everyone while the others settled into the living room, Mina and Tooru were nervous but remained calm nonetheless as did Jirou and Hiroko, Tsuyu and Momo continued to talk and give their opinions on the matter while Katsuki tried to remain as calm as possible by doing breathing exercises, the boy did not wish to relapse into this situation while repeating himself that he was in control, as time passed the couple returned and began to serve tea to their friends as well as some cookies while they talked about another subject. Not much happened when they heard that someone opened the front door, this made everyone get up from their seats to see Himiko returning from her walk in the company of Mr. Yagi, this surprised the couple and the boyfriend of the girl as well as the rest of the group, the young blonde girl had a calmer aura now and a sign of it was her smile that the girls had come to appreciate.

-"Hello boys, I suppose Zuzu and Chako called you because of what I received in my letter" - asked the blonde girl cheerfully as she saw the faces of confusion and uncertainty as she approached them, Bakugo who had been the most impatient decided to tell her what the others did not dare tell her.

-"Hello Himi-chan, you are right to think about it but also if I am to be honest with you. Most people here were already thinking of declining admission to AU including your brother" - I tell Katsuki that she was surprised at the rash decision her friends were thinking of making, but it was different with All-Might who panicked again as he questioned Izuku until he was reassured by the boy.

-"I swear my boy, you and your sister are going to finish me off" - exclaimed Toshinori, thinking about what would happen every day when he joined the teaching staff and the problems he would have to deal with as well.

-"I'm sorry, Mr. Yagi, it's just... you understand" - said the boy, a little crestfallen, hoping that he had not disappointed his hero when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder and looked up to see the warm gaze of his mentor who was smiling on his emaciated, withered face to comfort the boy.

-"Of course I understand that, young Midoriya, but as I told your sister when I found her on the beach, somewhat depressed, her letter was supposed to include an explanation of why that was sent to her, but unfortunately sleep and tiredness are the worst enemies when you do manual labor".

-"That means...!" - Izuku's comment was cut off by her sister before she could finish the prayer, calmly she approached the table to take the USB and go to the multimedia screen not without first giving a few words.

-"Away from what it means I think the best thing is to see it and guys... I'm really happy to share it with all of you, I couldn't ask for a better group than this one to be with me at this time" - nobody said anything after that, Himiko's words were so comforting that she forgot everything, after connecting the USB she sat on the couch next to Katsuki and next to Jirou who didn't hesitate to take her by her arm while watching the video.

_**-"Greetings Miss Midoriya, being the school director I'm happy to inform you of your test results, first of all I imagine you must have doubts about why you were sent a USB stick unlike a holographic disk, well, I'll be happy to clear up that doubt which I hope won't make you think otherwise and the reason for that is right at the end of this video..."**_ \- Himiko could only laugh at that detail, only Nezu would make a joke like that to capture the public's attention.

_**-"First I'd like to apologise for taking references to your intellectual property for the practical test but you must admit that it was quite entertaining, even when no one was able to use the toy we got but it will have some use in time and touching on that subject I must congratulate you, you took on a unique leadership role that if I were to compare it to the other candidates you would be destroying them, you made decisions that you knew would affect your group and sacrificed selflessly for their safety... which reminds me, if you're watching this with friends I hope you can excuse me for that change..."**_ \- the girls grunted underneath even though they remembered what they had to go through that day, All-Might could only laugh shyly thinking about what would have happened if Nezu had come instead.

-"Excuse me, but that was more of a test for facing a technological apocalypse than for entering the heroes' course" - said Kyoka, who was annoyed to remember as she clung to her friend's arm more.

-"If we look on the bright side of this at least you got an apology" - mentioned Himiko as she stroked her friend's head to keep her from talking like a sailor, everyone had enough of Katsuki when she got too excited.

_**-"Taking up the subject again let's go to the results, you got a total of 98 points in the written part which puts you above your brother, in the practical part you got more points than anyone which amazes me and even in the rescue points you also surprised the judges, you are the only person who has managed to tie with the first place in the history of the school, congratulations!"**_ \- At this point the blonde girl didn't believe at all what the director of UA was saying in the video, the first thing that came to her mind was that it could be another joke of the universe but she quickly discarded it for the simple reason that the universe just wants to fuck her up at the first opportunity.

_**\- "There are many things I would like to tell you and I am not alone, as you can see you have attracted the attention of several teachers and each one wants to teach you including yours truly, so we hope to accommodate your schedule for this**_ \- said the director as he took his place with the rest of the teachers who were with him, The kids were able to see Thirteen, Present Mic, Midnight, Vlad King, Eraserhead, Hound Dog, Power Loader and Cementoss on screen but nothing would prepare them for the video's farewell _**\- I'm waiting for the start of class to talk to you more about this so for now we just have to tell you . .. "Welcome to UA Himiko Midoriya", and if you want to explore the other attachments you will find videos of the practical test of all areas as a reminder, see you soon..." **_\- a chorus welcome from the best heroes and director Nezu included, that definitely caused a mental breakdown in everyone and then exploded into shouts of disbelief and excitement.

As soon as the video was finished the room was filled with more shouts of joy for what they had seen, the girls didn't waste any time and made a big group hug while congratulating their friend for what she had achieved, Himiko was very surprised by what she had seen and was speechless, Izuku hugged her when the girls let go of her while telling her that she was really amazing, Toshinori kept his distance as he watched the young men still celebrating with the brothers when the front door opened to show a surprised Inko and Mitsuki who had no idea what was going on until Yagi approached to calmly say "it is a long story but believe me, it is worth listening to", the matriarch Midoriya said nothing and just smiled as the older hero helped her with the shopping bags while they shared a smile, he definitely adored that blonde girl.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Omake**_

Aya Yaoyorozu was by far a person who knew how to give herself and her husband Jefferson a lot of time to social activities, this limited their family interaction to the point of missing events and quality time especially with their daughter Momo, When this happened she would just send him some gift or gift and debit cards as an apology, that is how it had been for a while until her daughter met a rather peculiar person who had caught the attention of her husband and daughter, a rather common girl in her opinion, she had met her in a kind of celebration to which her daughter had been invited.

During the celebration she spent some time examining this girl to see what made her so special and why her husband and daughter spoke so highly of her, not that she was jealous but Aya was not the type of person who trusted people easily, she was aware that she had neglected her family for her dedication to helping others but she would not allow anyone to approach her daughter to take advantage of her possible naiveté and emotional emptiness, but what she would discover that night would make her rethink her priorities as well as the way she judged others.

She had spent most of her time with her husband talking to the other parents while her daughter had insisted for some time that he accompany her to show her something only to be rejected, after that incident she saw her in the company of this girl named Himiko, both of them were talking in the back garden away from the hustle and bustle of the interior which caught her attention, apologizing to her husband and the other parents she discreetly approached at a safe distance to listen to their conversation, which would later teach Aya to get her daughter back.

\- "No matter how hard Himiko-chan tries, my mother ignores me as if I were not important in her life" - complained the rich girl as she remembered her new failure in trying to get close to her mother without much success.

-"That's not true, Momo, I know I don't know much about your family, but I don't think you are not important to her, you are her daughter after all" - said Himiko trying to calm her down and make her see that she was wrong to think that way about her mother.

\- "If that were the case, she would not have left me alone for years, spending most of my life with the servants and occasionally with my father who did his best to spend time with me" -replied the girl in frustration as she struggled to hold back her tears over the painful memories of her childhood where her mother was always an absent figure in her life.

-"I understand what you mean, but trust me when I tell you that your mother loves you, Momo" - replied the blonde girl again without much success as she watched her friend grow more and more upset as she held herself tightly, until in that moment of frustration she said what in years later would continue to haunt her in occasional nightmares.

-"You don't know what you're saying, Himiko, at least you have your brother and your mother to look after you and you're happy with them" - her friend's always smiling and calm face changed completely to a grey and gloomy side that she had never seen before, even her gaze had stopped emitting such a vivid glow to lack any trace of life as did her voice when she started to speak.

-"... My real parents kicked me out when I was six years old, I wandered around for months eating out of the garbage until fate sent me a family that loves me no matter what my past Momo, years later my parents found me and insisted that I return to them and when I confronted them about what they had done to me they humiliated me, degraded me in such a way that my current mother almost ended up in prison for defending me" - A long pause followed the revelation of her friend's story. Momo wanted to speak but could not find words to comfort her until she continued again.

-"I know what it's like to be forgotten and treated like garbage and I can assure you that your mother, despite all her mistakes, loves you with all her heart. She may be afraid to come to you to fix everything but eventually she will get over it for you, you don't need to end up like me and no matter what happens I will be there for you. I'll leave you to think about it and who knows, maybe something good will happen while I'm gone".

Aya hid only to see that girl walk away leaving her daughter alone, she had heard all the conversation without believing that what she had heard was real, she had heard of some vague cases when she visited help centers but this... Aya tried to stop thinking about it while she looked in the direction of her daughter, she looked completely pensive and after a brief internal struggle she started to approach her daughter without knowing what she could say to her.

-"Momo darling, are you all right?" - asked her mother, a little worried as she saw that her eyes seemed to show tears.

-"N-no, it's all right, mother, I just... need to think about some things"- The teenager's response was not entirely convincing, causing her mother to come closer to her and take her by the shoulders and look directly into her face.

-"I know when something bothers you, I'm your mother for a reason, honey" - saying this caused her daughter to distance herself from her, Aya was late in recognizing her mistake and just stayed in her place a little bit crestfallen while she thought of what to say.

-"... Why do you only act like a mother when you think it's convenient, do you know how long I've been waiting for your attention?" - A long pause was made between the two of them without either of them having any idea what to say to the other, the teenager was very confused and the woman just seemed unsure of what to do.

-"I know I've made a lot of mistakes as a mother, that I prioritized other things over my family, but..."

-"Do you still love me, mother?" - interrupted the girl who now looked at the woman somewhat defiantly in search of her answer, same that Aya did not hesitate to answer somewhat exalted.

-"Of course I love you!, you are my daughter... and I don't want to lose you" - Momo's answer was also immediate when she hugged her mother tightly without being able to stop her tears from running down her face, she had waited a long time to hear her say that and also because Himiko had been right to say that she was wrong to think that way about her mother.

The two stayed together in that embrace until the teenager could calm down a bit so that she could talk again, she knew that she should feel happy to have her mother by her side again but the truth was that her mind was still thinking about her friend and her story, Himiko was certainly a happy girl at first sight but now she knew that underneath that quiet exterior there was someone she had to save.

-"Mother I... I would like to ask you a favor" - said the girl, somewhat nervous that Aya might refuse the request she was about to make.

-"Go ahead, dear, whatever it is I will support you in it".

The words of her mother surprised her without being able to avoid a smile appearing on her face, calmly Momo spoke with her mother Aya about her friend and her past as well as how much she wanted to help her overcome that stormy past, without the girl knowing it her mother had made a vow to herself to do everything possible to help the girl who not only made her realize her failures as a mother, but also helped her regain the confidence to prove to herself that she could be the mother her daughter had long needed.


	11. It's my first day, Sensei

**English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance if the wording is somewhat confusing.**

**The characters do not belong to me, they are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, I study Bones and Shonen Jump (except the OC n_n)**

-Dialogue

Narrator/retrospectives

_-(Himiko Thought)_

_**-(Toga Thought)**_

_Thoughts Himiko_

-O-

_Hello, Himiko Midoriya here and reporting, The day has finally arrived for which Zuzu, Chako, Katsu and I have been waiting, Our first day at UA, I slept almost nothing waiting for the morning unlike Zuzu who was whispering all night, Ochako did not have that problem, for some strange reason she fell soundly asleep despite being completely nervous about how this day would go, but all that does not matter at this point. I'll finally start studying in UA... And I still haven't found a way to avoid what will happen this week, I could talk directly to Nezu and tell everything I know and completely ruin the plot or I could talk to Zuzu, Katsu and the girls about it... whatever the option is there will be consequences and I know the damn universe has been waiting for it._

_**\- "(I think you should say everything you know, I've already seen in all your memories and I have no desire to see everything I saw come true)"**_

_-"(It's rare to see you acting so serious Toga, is something bothering you?)"_

_**\- "(... I don't want to lose our family dear me, the more time passes and you hesitate to act the more the chance of keeping them saved is reduced)"**_

_-"(... I know, you know they might hate us after we talk and say everything I know is true)"_

_**\- "(As you mentioned once, "doing the right thing requires sacrifices" and that applies too much to this situation)"**_

_\- "(You are right that everything in this line of work requires sacrifices as well as the road to hell that is paved with good intentions... unless I can get ahead of Tomura's plans and prevent him from stealing the class schedule)"_

_**-"(... If that's your plan you know you could have also made an anonymous complaint to the police about Kamino Ward, don't you think?)"**_

_\- "(Hey, I tried several times but they didn't take me seriously and even threatened to trace the call and proceed legally against me for "playing"... stupid police operator, that's why nobody wants them)"_

_**\- "(I still think you should tell someone you trust in case your plan fails and villains take over the schedule, you could consider it a backup plan just in case)"**_

_\- "(I suppose I should, but who could believe me less than 72 hours before Tomura and his damn Nomu attack the USJ?)"_

_The conversation ended at that point while I was hurrying to take a bath and start getting ready, I didn't want to be late the first day and I didn't want to leave in a hurry either and without having breakfast knowing very well what would be waiting for us once we got to UA, the cold water ended up waking me up completely so when I got out of the shower I rushed to get dressed in my new uniform, drying my hair was a little complicated especially to make my usual scones that I still can't do, the nerves of the first day are making me act very clumsy. When I was ready I went to Zuzu's room to see if he was ready but I was surprised that his room was already empty, I guess someone is very excited to arrive early. With the success not obtained I went to Ocha-chan's room to see if she was already up just to find her almost ready to leave._

-"Good morning, early bird!, How did you sleep?" - asked the blonde girl in a playful tone just to amuse herself by her friend's reaction.

-"Hello Himi-chan, I slept like a log in spite of being very nervous last night but after today I don't think I have that problem" - answered the brunette in her classic bubbly tone as she made a pose as if she were a Sentai warrior, something that amused the blonde girl by far.

-"Don't be worried, it is something very normal, for the time being we have to go down for breakfast if we want to go out in good weather and choose a good seat" - Himiko told her as she started to help her put the last things in her backpack.

\- "Yes, today will be a great day with everything we will see starting with the presentation ceremony, the director's speech, we will meet our counselors and..." - before Ochako could finish her list her friend interrupted her while giving her a somewhat serious and melancholic look which took her by surprise.

-"I wouldn't get my hopes up, Chako, we are talking about UA, an academy with a free method of teaching where our classroom teacher is free to decide what our first day will be like" - the way the blonde explained to her how her first day would be (and would be) made the brunette who refused to believe that this was possible at UA frown.

\- "But that's not fair! Why would they do that to us?" - The annoyance in the girl's voice was understandable and Himiko knew it well and so had chosen to let her know now and not at school.

-"Perhaps because the heroic course requires as much time as possible for training, practice, theories and more, unlike the support, business and general education courses although that sounds too elitist if you think about it" - the girl's words, though hard, carried some truth in them, sometimes it was difficult to get what you wanted especially if you had applied for a heroic course although that didn't mean that something couldn't be done about it.

-"I suppose it makes sense... I would have loved to have been at the opening ceremony" - said the little brunette with a depressed air who now followed her friend up the stairs without knowing that she already had something in mind to fulfill part of her wish.

-"Do you know something Chako, I think there might be a way to do it after all"- said Himiko calmly as she smiled, calling Ochako's attention.

\- "Uh, do you have an idea in mind?" - Uraraka still had a small spark of hope as she watched the blonde's smile widen as she showed her canines, she had learned that every time Himiko made that smile it was because she already had something in mind that might work or she would do something really reckless but effective.

-"You will see, but I need to send a few messages to the right person (or thing) for this to work" - Ochako smiled at this but also began to worry that whatever she was planning would not end up turning against her, she did not wish to lose her friend on the first day.

_Well I suppose it will not hurt to make some minimal changes just to fulfill a slight whim, it is not as if a huge change is going to occur just by having the class go to the opening ceremony when we should be going to the field to do that apprehension test, though with a mentor like Shouta Aizawa you never know what might happen, For now I'll just concentrate on breakfast and my improvised plan with minimal expectation of success... if I know, I'm a terribly depressive person but you see, when you have the universe against you nothing good can come of it without paying the price._

_When we arrived at the kitchen mom had already served us while waiting for us next to Zuzu who for some reason is more excited and super nervous than usual, I don't blame him for being like that. It's the first day at the school of his dreams so the pressure of not doing anything that makes him look bad must be great, we had a quiet breakfast while we talked about what we could expect for today, even mom started talking about Mr. Yagi who was also starting his new "job" as secretary to Principal Nezu and hoped that he would do well, I admit, mom has a strong crush on All-Might and vice versa not to mention that they are too dense to realize it, they remind me of my favorite couple although that was at the beginning since they currently take advantage of any free moment when no one sees them to "get to know each other better"... yes, that's exactly what it means and no, they haven't reached Step fifteen yet, They're still on first base and by God I'm going to take care of them to keep them from doing something stupid... I don't want any nephews yet and I want to keep Mom from going into super grandma mode... although I'd also have to take care of Zuzu to keep another girl from taking him, mmm... hell, being the big sister really sucks._

_After saying goodbye to mom and taking our Bentos we left the house to meet Katsuki who looked pretty excited, actually I'd rather have this new version of this guy than the self-centered idiot who's screaming for someone to break his face to show him some reality, We started walking towards the station while we were talking about a new topic to pass the time when the noise of a horn called our attention and made us look for its origin, to say that I was surprised to see Momo who was signaling us from her limousine to come closer would be to say that they know me very little indeed, although after the initial surprise we started to approach quietly... What? , it's not like it was a beat-up old van with the phrase "free candy" painted on the side with a pervert at the wheel, you know? _

-"Hello Momo, good morning" - greeted Himiko as the most normal thing in the world while the others didn't know how to react properly.

-"Good morning guys, would you like a ride to school?" - The young woman's words took them by surprise until Izuku reacted by trying to apologize to her and tell her that they had already arranged to meet the others during the train ride and did not wish to break their promise.

-"Thank you for the invitation Yaoyorozu-san, but we have already..."

-"Of course you do! Come on guys, don't be shy!" - Himiko answered instantly before her brother could answer Momo, this only caused everyone to laugh around the scene as they approached them.

-"But Nessan...!" - said the sweet cinnamon roll, trying to make his sister see reason so as not to abuse the kindness that her friend was showing, although the truth is that he did not want them to be seen as interested, a rather mistaken idea since Momo would hardly see them like that.

-"No buts Zuzu, Allons-y~!" - exclaimed his sister cheerfully as she entered the limousine, leaving poor Izuku with a downcast look on his face as he lost so quickly to her.

-"I think this makes it very clear that trying to beat Himiko in any kind of argument is impossible, my dear nerd" - whispered Katsuki trying to contain the smile that formed on her face as she tried to comfort him a little.

-"I feel as if I am taking advantage of her and her kindness" - the depressive aura in the broccoli boy was beginning to surround him until a certain brunette came to the rescue with her bubbly smile to cheer him up, something the boy was very grateful for.

-"Don't say such things, Izu-kun, if Momo-chan came all the way here to find us the least we can do is accept the invitation to go together, plus I don't think we're abusing his trust just by accepting a ride to school in his limo" - said the bubbly girl as she gave him one of her bright smiles to lift his spirits and make him forget any negative thoughts he still had.

-"You're right, Ochako, it's just... I guess there are too many things from my past in my head to see things differently" - she said by way of an apology which earned her a serious look from her friend, it wasn't the first time he gave her one for keeping things like this to himself which had already earned him several calls for attention but none hurt as much as those given by his sister.

-"What have I told you about keeping those negative emotions to yourself, Deku? you know you can talk to me or Himiko if you're feeling overwhelmed or tense, you can even talk about it roundfaced, I mean, with Uraraka if we're not around and you need to vent... so take off that depressing attitude and cheer up, It is our first official day at UA for you to be so quick" - grateful for the words of Katsuki and Ochako that expressed their concerns and their intentions to help him, Izuku regained his smile and determination as he remembered that he was no longer alone and that dark past would no longer haunt him.

-"You are right Kacchan, I will not let this happen again" - exclaimed the boy now with renewed energy and a smile, unaware that he would soon face another problem along with his friend by being neglected in one insignificant detail.

-"Boys... What does Deku mean?" - asked the brunette anxious to know what was behind that nickname she thought was cute without noticing that the boys were starting to look at each other with some fear.

The two boys looked at each other nervously as they tried to think of something to prevent Ochako from reacting violently to the real meaning when half of Himiko's body came out of the sunroof of the car to warn them to hurry up and get in or they would be late not before telling Uraraka "it's a diminutive for Dekiru, although it could also be misunderstood a Little", This moved the girl who put a huge smile on her face and raised her thumb in approval and then boarded the vehicle with the boys following her while sighing with relief that they had been able to avoid that bullet. They would never dare to tell her the real meaning and would avoid above all any subject related to it because in all fairness, nobody wants to get beaten up by a girl who could send you flying in low orbit and let you fall freely.

It's definitely a unique experience to travel this way on your first day, the trip to the school included a very specific and detailed tour by Momo to pick up the rest of the girls on a predetermined route, the first to be picked up was Kyoka who was seen leaving her house before getting her attention, the next were Mina and Tooru who were standing at a bus stop having fun while waiting for transportation, Hiroko almost didn't get to see us when we saw her running towards the station if it wasn't for the fact that Momo created a speaker at the last minute and even though it was a good idea... Hiroko ended up yelling at me for praising and embarrassing her like that in public, in my defense I didn't think that saying "The brown, pretty and sexy girl from UA who is about to enter the station please turn around~", I really swear that in my head it was a great idea to get her attention.

The last and not the least was Tsuyu in the company of his younger brothers who were leaving the house, it wasn't difficult to get his attention... no, I didn't speak to him in a loud voice and I even less dared to say "my beautiful frog princess, your lovely heroine has finally come for you~"... Why do I have the slight suspicion that you don't believe me? I swear to God as my witness that I didn't do any of those damn puritans... although I was a little tempted actually, but that's not the point!, for now I have to think about how to solve things with Hiroko and make her forget what happened.

-"Are you still upset, Hiro-chan?" - asked Himiko trying to make peace with her friend, although they had a lot of history together it was rare for the brunette to get angry with the blonde although there were many exceptions in the past.

-"Missed, not at all... I'm furious!" - exclaimed the two-toned brunette openly as she pouted and frowned, remembering the looks of the few people who were in the area after what her friend had done, this drew the attention of the newcomers who did not know what had happened minutes before to make the girl so upset.

-"What exactly happened, kero?" - asked Tsuyu trying to read the atmosphere without much success while the others had varied expressions ranging from grief, laughter and... jealousy?

-"Why is Hiroko-Onechan angry with Himiko-Onesan?" - asked the frog girl's little sister who could feel the charge of the atmosphere.

-"I would love to explain this situation as you have no idea... but I prefer that Hiroko-Onechan does it, so that you understand her point of view for a better judgment".

The blonde girl's words took the group by surprise including the brunette herself when she saw that her friend was not trying to defend herself apparently, with some nerves being the center of attention now. Hiroko took a deep breath to try and calm herself and explain what had happened minutes before, Tsuyu ended up listening to the brief anecdote patiently as he kept his huge hands on the shoulders of his younger brothers ready to prevent them from hearing something they should not have which fortunately did not happen, after hearing what happened and directing his gaze at Himiko who avoided looking into her eyes as she kept her gaze down. The frog girl let out a small sigh before flashing a small smile that gave the impression that she had the solution to her friend's problem.

-"From what I understand the words Himiko-chan used were not entirely unpleasant, it is understandable that Hiroko-chan would react in this way to a compliment that was a bit inappropriate given her shy character and more so considering how much she is afraid of being the center of attention, I would be upset too if that were the case... although I do not deny that I would also like to receive one from her and be flattered by her words, _kero_".

Tsuyu's words surprised everyone by achieving a total silence as they tried to assimilate what he had said even though if someone were to look more closely at the faces of the rest of the girls they would realize that they shared the same line of thinking as Asui, even though it was clear that they would never admit it openly. Especially a certain angry brunette who did her best to hide her happy smile from the others despite her anger, after some discussion Hiroko apologized to Himiko by saying that she was exaggerating her reaction a bit and that Tsuyu was right in saying that it was not offensive at all, the girls laughed about this as the frog girl's little brothers tried to understand what had happened without much success.

After a few minutes they arrived at the school where the children were attending, after stopping the vehicle the younger brothers said goodbye to their sister and to the group but before they left Himiko stopped them for a moment to give each one a package of buns while wishing them both good luck, the two brothers smiled widely thanking the gift and then got lost at the entrance of the school with the other children who were amazed to see them arrive in a limousine and accompanied by UA students, Himiko's action did not go unnoticed by the group but she only said that she had prepared too many last night without mentioning all the ones she was carrying in her second bag for lunch, again the vehicle started to go to its last stop where they would arrive quickly if the traffic remained light as it is now.

After arriving at the school after dropping off Tsuyu's brothers at theirs, the group thanked the Yaoyorozu family driver as they stretched out ignoring the looks of some of the students who had seen them arrive. Izuku was the first to part ways a bit as he once again saw the imposing front of the school as a huge smile formed on his face as he saw his dream finally come true, Without noticing anything around him the rest of the group began to approach without him noticing until Himiko came close enough to put her hand on his shoulder making him react a little surprised by the action while he found his sister's smiling face and the others making him a little ashamed of himself.

-"I'm sorry I... I just can't believe I'm finally here" − said Izuku, somewhat embarrassed by his reaction.

-"Calm down Zuzu, we know what this moment means to you but if you stay up dreaming then we will be late for our first day" - said his sister without losing that smile trying to calm him down and that it reminded him of that first day in Aldera, before she could say anything else he had already started to advance without being able to hide his nerves completely.

-"Right, we mustn't be late, Nessan!".

Having said that, the group set off again as they talked about what their first day would be like and what kind of teacher they would have, knowing in advance that he would be a professional hero. After walking through the corridors of their new school, this brought back memories to the group of that day when they had come on that guided tour Himiko had obtained so that some parts of the building became familiar to them as well as some corridors, Making their way through the school was no doubt proving to be easy and intuitive until the group stopped in front of the huge doors of what would be their new classroom which impressed them a little.

-"These doors are huge, You think they're for students with gigantic quirks, Kacchan?" - The emotion in Izuku's voice was more than remarkable, and even if someone were to observe him enough I would say that his eyes were shining like stars in the night sky.

-"I would not doubt it at all, it would be amazing to have a partner of that height in battle training" - seconded by his blond, explosive friend as his mind wandered with a dream team of heroes with a giant in their ranks.

-"Please don't start again with the topic of making a powerful and invincible team, the last time they started fighting just because they couldn't agree and it was a complete bummer for us" - Mina quickly exclaimed as she remembered the last time this pair of fools had started a quiet conversation that slowly escalated in intensity just because they couldn't agree, not to mention that they had done it on movie night and ended up ruining it for everyone.

-"But his argument was not backed up, I swear that for a nerd he is also wrong in a big way" - argument Katsuki who remembered very well how that problem had started, ended up getting hit and a look of fury from Himiko was not something that could be easily forgotten.

-"If I have it and you know it, you just don't accept that I was right about it!" - replied the green-haired boy to defend his point, this made the girls give a blank look anticipating what was to come.

-"Yes, of course, repeat that to yourself until you believe it, Deku!" - replied Bakugo, keeping a mocking and challenging smile on his friend's face.

-"Says the person who can't tell the difference between an enhancement quirk and a power quirk!" - the answer the cinnamon roll far from taking him by surprise ended up lighting some of the old competitive fire in him. Which could translate as the moment when they would both pull out their big guns to try and knock each other down, that is if Himiko didn't intervene first.

-"Big words from the mouth of someone who cannot kiss a girl!" - Bakugo said forcefully, intending to win the argument from the start and laughing a little at making him nervous... if only he knew.

His comment created an uncomfortable silence as Izuku lowered her gaze by turning her head while a slight nervous smile crept onto her face, Uraraka soon copied it with the difference that she had begun to whistle as Himiko struggled to contain her laughter at how her favorite persons were reacting to Katsuki's last words, Even though she now had a doubtful look like the rest of the girls who apparently felt that they had missed something very important at this point, Mina frowned trying to put the pieces together in front of her until she let out a scream that reflected a great emotion and excitement that ended up surprising everyone as she approached the brunette holding her hands while giving her a huge smile.

-"You must tell me everything, Ochako-chan, down to the smallest detail of your first kiss with Midori-kun!" - the pink girl exclaimed in jubilation without diminishing her excitement at hearing the good news, for her this day was beginning to be grandiose and could only get better after this.

-"That's private, Mina! You can't just ask her..." - Momo comment was cut short by Tooru who was also thrilled to discover that one of the couples in the group was finally moving forward in their relationship.

-"What Mina said Ochako-chan, we need all the juicy details of that!" - replied the invisible girl who, if she could be visible, would be frightened by the intense look she was giving her friend.

-"Shouldn't we go into the classroom instead of being here in the hallway?" - asked Hiroko trying to recover some order and to avoid her friends to give a show the first day.

-"Although I agree with that, Hiroko, I am also curious about Izuku-kun and Ochako-chan's first kiss, _kero_" - said Tsuyu who had a slight blush on her face as she maintained one of her fingers on her cheek, although she preferred to stay away from these subjects she could not deny that her curiosity was too great to ignore.

-"It's just a kiss, I don't know what the excitement is about that" - Kyoka's comment took the group by surprise because of the apathetic tone of her voice, Himiko approached her and hugged her thinking that it would help something before responding.

-"It's not just a kiss, Kyo-chan, it's the first and most important kiss of all which makes it super special... and it's lucky that I recorded it with my phone too~".

_Saying that was like invoking the apocalypse when a pink spot rushed towards me to shake me furiously while I was screaming with happiness along with a certain invisible girl who kept waving her arms while screaming that the moment had to be celebrated, I have a slight suspicion that maybe I made a mistake in mentioning this because of the look that Zuzu and Chako are giving me... although the twenty thousand yen that is now in my pocket thinks otherwise.., I'll make it up to them by using this ill-gotten money to make them a five-star dinner... or maybe some homemade burgers. I don't want to spend a long time in the kitchen and I don't feel like eating at Hero Burger either, that place is a full-blown scam and you never get the toy you want and if you think I'm lying you can Ask the forty-two Endevor figures I have at home._

_After calming down our aspiring showbiz reporter duo with some difficulty and promising my favorite couple that I would make this up to them by the end of the day. We finally make it into classroom 1-A where a tall guy with office glasses and blue hair gives us a stoic look as he gets up to welcome us, now that I notice it a little his walk is almost like he's holding back the urge to go to the bathroom, he asks me if he has any incontinence problems as that would explain a lot about his personality or maybe he has no idea what social interaction with real people is all about._

-"Hello and welcome my future classmates, my name is..." - the boy was cut to the quick by Himiko who gave him a cold, penetrating look making the poor man retreat without knowing what was in store for him.

-"You are Tennya Iida, you are fifteen years old and you come from the Somei private school with the desire to be a great hero like the person you admire not to mention that you have very high values in terms of heroism and zero tact towards people, not to mention that you misunderstood the idea of the exam believing that the school could not hurt anyone in it until you realized otherwise in that strange test that we were made to pass first, am I right or am I wrong?" - The look on the face of the group and the boy was a huge surprise because of all the information the girl had said in less than a minute. At this point Izuku didn't know whether to be proud of her sister or simply afraid of her.

-"But h-how do you know all this about me?!" - asked Iida visibly afraid that a complete stranger would know all that about him and say it so openly.

-"In a word, I googled you when I saw the top ten list on the admission exam, did you think I had a quirk to read minds?" - Himiko answered calmly as she walked to choose a seat in a good location without caring about the boy's reaction.

-"I think you went a bit too far, Nessan, he turned very pale" - mentioned his brother while trying to calm the boy they had met a few moments ago and perhaps prevent him from thinking badly of them.

-"Not at all my dear Zuzu, what I did was more than legal with the information provided by the school, besides... I wanted to know the name of the fool who made a fool of you in the auditorium that day to kick his ass to the moon" - his sister's face showed a huge unsettling smile that started to make him a little uncomfortable until she was interrupted by the person she least expected.

_**-"(I think I'm completely on board with our nice cinnamon roll this time... you went too far with the guy and I'm supposed to be the bad girl in this)"**_

_-"(He knows what he did and I've been waiting for this moment as you have no idea)"_

_**-"(Even if it makes others suspicious of your sudden change in personality and starts comparing you to a Yandere dyed stalker?)"**_

-"Damn it... I hate it when she's right and shows herself to be more mature than me in these matters... Why is everyone looking at me like that?" - At that moment the blonde girl noticed the strange looks she was getting from her friends which made her doubt about what she would have done to create this situation.

-"How about sitting here for a moment Himi-chan while I get you a bottle of water?" - Mina asked, taking her by the arm and sitting her down carefully to quickly walk out into the corridor to one of the vending machines.

-"Uh... could someone explain to me what's going on? Because I feel like I'm getting lost and no idea what it is" - asked the sweet blonde who was looking at her brother for an answer.

-"Come on Himi, we just want you to be comfortable for a moment while you relax from the stress and nerves" - said Katsuki as he took her by the shoulders and started massaging them to relax her, all these attentions made him a little suspicious.

_Something is wrong I know, suddenly everyone is paying close attention to me and worrying about me as if I had done something I shouldn't have, the girls' faces show nervousness and some anguish just like Zuzu and Katsuki... What did I do to make them like this, is it because of what I said to Iida along with that stalker attitude I showed recently or...?_

_**-"(Or it could be because they think you might be hallucinating like that day when we came home from the hospital from our withdrawal problem, dear me)"**_

_-"(... Oh fuck)"_

_**-"(You said it, sister, you better play with this a little... and talk to them at the end of the day, you can't keep silent anymore)"**_

_-"(... it's going to be a long day Toga)"_

_**-"(That's why I'm here~, now it's showtime)"**_

-"I'm sorry if I'm worrying you guys; I guess I'm still dragging my problems from my last visit to the hospital" - said Himiko apologizing to her friends for worrying them for nothing, I would definitely have to talk to them about Toga to avoid these situations in the future.

-"Don't worry Himiko-chan, we are here to take care of you and don't be afraid to ask for help at any time" - exclaimed Momo who placed one of her hands on her shoulder as a support, she was definitely going to compensate everyone today with a good meal.

-"Forgive my indiscretion but could you tell me what's going on, I'd like to help with something if posible" - spoke the tall boy trying to understand the rapid change towards the blonde girl as well as the way the other girls were treating her.

-"Thank you ummm... -Iida-kun right?" - asked Izuku with some hesitation about commenting on her sister for fear that she would be judged for something that was not in her control.

-"If so, does your sister have any ailments that we need to inform the sensei of when she comes to the classroom, it would be wise to inform everyone in case she has an episode and none of you are around to help her so that you can assist her" - a big smile spread across the face of Midoriya who now saw Iida with other eyes telling her that he would be a formidable friend indeed.

_If I am to be honest I never thought of starting my first day at UA this way, the guys are talking to Iida and bringing him up to date on my situation as to how I ended up in the hospital last time, he listens patiently and I can notice some concern in his gestures as Hiroko and Ochako keep me company while I drink some water that Mina got for me, Toga is right to say that I should talk about this but it's too heavy a burden to put on his shoulders and it's not that I don't trust him Mr. Yagi not to talk to him or director Nezu... I just don't want them to make an accidental change to the plot if I talk and thus cause everything to go to shit, which with my luck and with the universe always against me is something that could happen._

_While they talk I just sit there staring at the door with a blank stare until Mina comes over to see if I'm better, I react at that moment to realize that the classroom already has more students which amazes me how lost I was in my thoughts. I respond to Mina calmly to make her see that I am more relaxed as I get out of my chair and start walking towards the door, calling the attention of the rest of the girls who must think that I must still have a problem or that maybe I just need some air... if only they knew._

-"Will he keep waiting for the right moment to appear Sensei, or will he wait until we are all silent to surprise us?"

-"How did you...?!" - asked the disheveled man in a yellow sleeping bag who was still trying to figure out what had happened here, he is supposed to be an expert in stealth and now this girl just talks to him as if this is the most normal thing in the world.

-"I saw him earlier when we were chatting before entering the classroom, his sleeping bag is not at all discreet if you ask me" - said the girl with a soft smile on her face as if what she said was the most obvious thing in the world.

-"Do you know how many students have been able to detect me during the time I've been teaching at this school, Miss Midoriya?" - asked in a serious tone her teacher who was still trying to find the answer to what happened.

-"I have more than one chance if I'm wrong... -Sensei?" - Himiko replied in a playful and nervous tone that only made Shouta smile imperceptibly, something about this girl was a bit difficult for him to be angry with her.

-"Smart girl, very well everyone pay attention, I am your new teacher for the Shouta Aizawa Heroic Course and I don't like to waste time on unnecessary things, everyone take a uniform and follow me to the auditorium for the opening ceremony, we are already wasting time so move it" - he told them in a serious and slightly threatening tone that he got the result he was looking for while watching them advance quickly towards the auditorium.

-"You surprise me Sensei, I understand that you don't like to waste time on things like that since you consider them unnecessary" - commented the blonde girl in a casual way who also seemed to be surprised by the order she had given to everyone, something that caught her attention but she would let it go by not considering it important.

-"Nezu told you about me, didn't he?" - he asked a serious question waiting for his answer which he anticipated knowing his boss as the megalomaniacal creature he was.

-"Well... -Something like that?" - since they were the only ones in the hall I don't hesitate to let out a quiet laugh that ended up baffling the girl about the meaning behind it.

-"God have mercy on you during your time of study with him" - said Shouta by way of consolation as she stopped at one of the vending machines and she was reached by some of the girls who had gone to look for her when they did not see her in the group.

_Okay that didn't sound comforting at all, especially considering that he is literally taking us to the auditorium for the ceremony... What the hell happened to make this change happen, will Nezu have something to do with it or will it be the fact that the teachers literally want to give me extra classes? Shit... It's definitely a first day of school that's too creepy for my taste, Katsuki comes up to me to see if I'm okay or if I have any slumps just like Zuzu to make sure I don't have any problems but I manage to let them see that they have nothing to worry about. Even Iida came with them to make sure my health is better although I think it's more to annoy them with that irritating personality she has, it's like a generic version of B-9 only without the charisma... and the iconic phrase "danger, danger Will Robinson!" although B-9 didn't make gestures with her arms._

_The trip to the auditorium didn't take long and we quickly started sitting in the right section, of course we ended up in groups but that's understandable since the girls and I know each other better than the boys except for my brother and Katsuki, which is funny... since when were there twenty-four in this class? What's more, it seems that class B also has the same number of students which makes me think that there were more changes than I imagined with my little interferences, mmm... this doesn't look good at all and I'm beginning to doubt about the attack on USJ by the league, what would happen if I revealed vital information and it never happened, I'd have to wait until the cafeteria event to decide my course of action and there's no guarantee after that with what happened there... knowing the future of this world sucks and more when you've interfered with it._

_After half an hour of listening to an eternal litany about how great the school is (which is not if the League of Villains managed to get in so easily) and its great prestige in the world as well as its graduate heroes and all those nice, elegant words that in the end showed poor Nezu the reality of the situation, but well, back to the subject we are finally free when Aizawa-san decides that it's been enough of wasting time and that it's time to start with the tests on the training ground. It's fun to see the look on everyone's faces about this while I just nod and call the girls to follow me to the changing rooms, but finally we're going to have some fun at whatever Aizawa-san has in store for us._

-"Is it just me, or has Aizawa-san gotten grumpier since the last time we were here?" - Kyoka asked as she calmly began to change like everyone else.

-"Come on girls, you know how it is, the first day of school is the one teachers hate the most because of all the paperwork they have to do and unlike high school this is a hero's academy so it must be more stressful for them" - said the happy blonde girl trying to relax the atmosphere which seemed to work for the moment.

-"Himiko is right about Kyoka, so I would recommend to avoid stressing our Sensei to make his job easier" - expressed Momo to refute her blonde friend's point since she wanted to avoid as much as possible any kind of sanction for some random bad comment and that he misunderstood it.

-"Why do I feel that you are insinuating something with what you just said Yao-momo?" - Mina asked quickly as she frowned and pouted that her comment was directed specifically at her.

-"I'm not insinuating anything Mina, I'm just saying that if Aizawa Sensei notices that we're not taking seriously whatever she has in store for us we might end up having a hard time" - explained Momo to try to calm her friend who was about to answer her until the invisible girl interrupted her to ask a question.

-"Ne, Ne girls, what do you think Sensei will have us do?" - asked Tooru a bit nervous about what they might end up doing, she didn't want to end up in a similar situation to the entrance exam and was convinced that her friends thought the same.

-"Most likely I evaluated our physical abilities and the strength of our quirks and based on the results I created a more balanced teaching program" - said Hiroko at the time only to end up hiding in her locker when she ended up gaining the attention of all the girls in the changing room for her bad luck.

-"That sounds like the first day of PE in high school, although using our quirks will make it more fun" - said Mina very cheerfully and hopefully.

-"I don't doubt it, but it's possible that if Sensei hears us say that, he'll think we're not taking being on the heroes course seriously, as Momo-chan said, ideally to keep Sensei from getting too stressed out" - Himiko mentioned as she closed her locker and started to put on her sports shoes.

-"Sounds fair, Himi-chan, but I'm also worried that one of the boys will end up giving us a hard time" - said Uraraka as he fixed his hair.

-"Very true, my little Ochako, but I suppose we can only hope and be lucky that we do not end up with some logical retaliation or deception" - all the girls nodded at that point and then left the changing rooms to go to the point their teacher had indicated while they were talking about something else.

_What followed our little talk is something I imagine you've read over a million times in different worlds with different beginnings... or I could just be screwing with you by breaking the fourth wall waiting for someone to find this interesting, don't blame me for being bored~, The UA tests to evaluate the physical abilities as well as the quirks of the applicants in my opinion leave a lot to be desired as well as the entrance exam for which not all quirks are viable, something that Aizawa Sensei has fought to change in the past and is still waiting for that to happen. In the end our teacher ended up giving us the "threat" because of one of the boys or rather because of Gollum's lost cousin who doesn't know when to keep his damn mouth shut, saying that Ochako and Katsuki wanted to put him in orbit is little compared to what the others wanted to do to him including me too, even Tsuyu started giving ideas on how we could use Mineta as a ballistic missile in the test launch_.

-"We're going to start since we don't have all day, Midoriyas, you're both in first place in the entrance exam, how far could you launch in high school?" - asked their teacher as he gave them a serious look while waiting for a quick answer from the brothers.

-"Eh?...uh...I think about forty-five meters away Sensei" - answered Izuku timidly as she tried to seek some comfort from her sister and Ochako who was holding her hand discreetly.

-"Mmm... I don't remember exactly Sensei, I... usually ended up in the infirmary because of my condition so I couldn't give you an exact figure" - her answer ended up attracting the attention of the rest of the class as they didn't expect that someone with a "weak" condition could have made it to the heroes' course, not knowing that the girls were studying them to see who would be the first idiot to say something stupid about their friend

-"I don't care in what order or how you decide to do it, just do it and that's it" - said his teacher in an emphatic way, implying that he didn't want to hear excuses or any other nonsense, he just wanted to see results and nothing more.

-"Y-Yes Sensei, Nessan..." - answered the green-haired boy who now had a storm on his head imagining the many scenarios where his teacher would end up expelling him from UA and his All-Might mentor who would tell him that he was no longer worthy of his power.

-"Go first, Zuzu, I'd rather watch for now" - his brother swallowed dry when he heard this that he had started to turn pale.

-Okay, then I'll go first Nessan - his sister noticed right away that something was wrong so she decided to watch him to choose the moment to intervene, she was going to help him even if Aizawa admonished her for interfering.

A little nervous Izuku headed to the circle as she got into her mind for what she was about to do. With the training that All-Might had given her and the training she had done during her time in Aldera by Bakugo cleaning up the beach she now had a decent control of One for All, not at the level he would like but decent enough to handle twenty-five percent of the quirk without problems, if he pushed himself more he could reach thirty-five percent but at the risk of serious injury which was making him hesitant and fearful of being expelled on his first day, Aizawa was about to call his attention to it when he saw Himiko approach her brother to speak with him and end up giving him a smile as he raised both thumbs in approval, somehow what she would have said changed something in the boy who now looked more confident as he began to charge energy which was visible in the form of tiny emerald rays, this caught the attention of the underground hero who was preparing to intervene if the girl's brother thought of doing something stupid.

-"(I can do this, I just have to concentrate and believe in my... I can do this!), very well, now as Kacchan would do... SMASH!" - After throwing the ball into the air Izuku gave a decent battle cry with which he threw the ball using the percentage he had mastered so as not to hurt his body in a stupid way, his friends and classmates were amazed to see how quickly the ball moved out of sight.

-"Not bad if I may say so kid, for a moment I thought you would do something reckless and I was ready to nullify your quirk, as you can see here this is what we expect from you so if you don't plan to give it your all then you don't belong here, Himiko it's your turn" - said Aizawa after showing his phone to everyone with the distance the softball had traveled until it finally fell showing an impressive one thousand two hundred and eighty meters.

The cheerful blonde only smiled as her brother seemed to come back to life after seeing the distance he had achieved and wasted no time in seeing the impression on the faces of the others finding mixed reactions, these ranged from astonishment at the amount of strength her brother showed to fear of not achieving the standard his teacher had set for them, Himiko had stopped to look at the two extra students who had joined Class A only to find fear and insecurity which reminded her so much of the Izuku of Manga, she knew that this test was only a logical deception but she was not willing to corroborate it or wait for the universe to decide to stick its hand in and change things to its convenience like the bitch that it was.

-"Sensei, would you like to play a little bet?" - asked Himiko suddenly gaining his attention with such a strange and spontaneous request.

-"What kind of teacher do you think I am, you little troublemaker?" - he answered energetically, but also with some curiosity as to the reason behind it.

-"The kind that likes easy things to sleep without worrying about anything" - he said blatantly which only caused Shouta to twitch one of his eyes at what she had insinuated about him.

-"What did you have in mind?" - he asked as if he didn't care about her request.

-"See those trees in the distance? If I can hit one from this distance with the ball we forget about this expulsion theme" - expressed Himiko full of confidence in her words waiting for the answer from her master who seemed to evaluate the situation carefully.

-"And what do I get if you miss?" - the blonde girl smiled discreetly as she saw that he had finally caught her attention completely, his plan so far was going perfectly and only needed to add a juicier bait to catch him completely.

-"I will be your assistant for the whole year and before you make a face just think about it, you would have more free time to sleep" - the words of her student were music to her ears as she thought of all the advantages it would give her, the girl had caught his interest completely

-"You got a deal girl, I hope you don't regret it after this" - he said to her as he made his now classic patented sadistic smile without knowing that his student was two steps ahead of him.

-"Sensei, no hard feelings" - said Himiko as she continued to smile as if nothing had happened or as if her teacher's grimace meant nothing.

The group of students was surprised by the action of the girl who casually headed to the circle to prepare for her launch when her brother quickly accosted her while complaining about what he was doing, Himiko only smiled as he told her that everything would be fine and that he had nothing to worry about as she had everything under control, Izuku tried to object but was pulled back by Katsuki and Ochako who told him to stop worrying and have more confidence in his sister which he had to reluctantly nod to, the rest of the class not knowing if that was a smart move or just too stupid and reckless an action of his part. For Momo, however, her actions were something different than anyone had ever realized and had to do with the logic deception of Aizawa-Sensei, Himiko was trying to boost the morale of those who did not feel capable enough to pass this test and if she knew her friend well enough as she did then everyone would see something truly amazing soon.

_**-"(So we're making illegal bets on our first day dear me, Oh mankind~)".**_

_-"(It's not an illegal bet, it's more to help those who don't have a quirk for combat)"._

_**-"(If you say so... Oh, can I have a personalized Tommy if you start extorting money from others later?)".**_

_-"(Do I look like a gangster, princess?)"._

_**-"(No-oh~... but if from a Bi girl that is the wet dream of some of her friends nyaaa~)".**_

_-"(TOGA!)"._

-Come on, don't be wasting your time, problem girl, throw that ball so we can continue with the trials - Aizawa scolded her to make the girl hurry up and throw so she could continue with the other trials without knowing that she would soon see something amazing from this girl.

_**-"(Very well less talk and more action for us, I'm ready my dear me!)".**_

_-"(God... this is going to get ugly, well to hell with this... let's go all Toga!)"._

_._

_._

_._

_**My sincerest apologies for taking so long with this chapter, many things crossed these days and the truth ended up affecting my mood a little bit and I had to resort to other things to get out the frustration, first of all I must tell you that I had to split the chapter because for some reason it became too long and if I finished it I would be taking this month too given the limited time I have free XD, so don't worry that the next one will not take long to come out. I would also like to thank all of you who are following the story and those who liked it, I hope to stay with you until the end and that we have a fun time together, thank you very much for your time. ^_^**_


	12. It's my first day Sensei (part 2)

**English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance if the wording is somewhat confusing.**

**The characters do not belong to me, they are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, I study Bones and Shonen Jump (except the OC n_n)**

-Dialogue

Narrator/retrospectives

_-(Himiko Thought)_

_**-(Toga Thought)**_

_Thoughts Himiko_

**Hi everyone, I would like to apologize for the time you have been waiting for this update, since like everyone here I have been going through a blockage along with having to rewrite this several times to get what I want and it has been a little frustrating but not impossible, I have also had to deal with some episodes of depression which are a normal thing for me because of the dates but well, I really appreciate your patience and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. I would also like to tell you that we are close to entering the arc of USJ, I have many surprises prepared for what will be my longest chapter yet, so I just want to say thank you again and leave you with the chapter.**

**-O-**

_Hello, Himiko Midoriya once again here and reporting, surprised to have a second part of something that should have been a chapter and that the author should have updated long ago? because I' m, although I'm not complaining... well if maybe I'm complaining a little bit but that's the way these things are, then picking up where we left off; Toga and I were ready for the ball toss creating a dramatic atmosphere charged with suspense and emotion... or the closest thing to it because with this budget the truth... ''Ahem'' well I was getting a little sidetracked and I know that most people don't want to hear my ravings or my complaints about this so let's go to the next part and start with the second part..._

− **0 –**

Himiko closed her eyes and just took a deep breath as she got into position to make her throw while the others tried to hold their breath to whatever she was trying to do, with the exception of her friends, her brother and her boyfriend nobody else had an idea of the type of quirk that the girl possessed as to have made such a bet since she was seen with enough confidence or at least that was what she seemed, some of the boys began to theorize some variant of her brother's quirk but on a smaller scale and others thought of something like telekinesis or some quirk of the elemental type or variants of these.

No one was sure what he would be able to do or if he would be able to cover the necessary distance from his current location. But soon everyone held their breath as soon as she started moving inside the circle to hit the ball hard, then it came out with great speed upwards making everyone look incredulous and not at all impressed by such a fiasco, Most of the boys began to mock the pathetic display of strength that had been unimpressive from the girl who had talked too much, except for a couple of boys who were intrigued by the way the other girls viewed their friend's action with absolute seriousness and perhaps a slight hint of emotion.

Iida kept looking at the older girl by the name of Momo Yaoyorozu who wouldn't take her eyes off the blonde girl without also mentioning that she was smiling for some reason that was unknown to him. This also caught the attention of a boy with two-tone hair that made him look like a mint and just asked him directly _"Do you think she knows something we don't and would prefer that we see it? "_, Iida wanted to answer his question, but when he tried, the ball was already falling at the same speed it had been thrown and while the others saw this, the blonde girl was getting ready to hit her target again.

In a really short response time. Himiko kicked the ball with great force and some elegance just like a martial artist would do, making her movement barely visible and thus increasing the speed of that ball, gaining looks of surprise and disbelief from the boys in her class, When they saw how the ball approached their target they were incredulous of the feat and even Aizawa could be somewhat surprised when the ball hit several trees in rapid succession thanks to the bounce effect of the impulse used, he had lost and the girl in question did not even deign to use her quirk for it which had made it even more surprising.

-"A deal is a deal, so... -Are you okay?" − Shouta asked alarmed when he saw how suddenly his student term dropped to the floor while pressing hard on a specific part of her leg, he was about to go with her if it wasn't for her friends and brother who didn't waste time trying to help her.

-"I'd like to say I am, Sensei... but I think I lost... "Ugh" Would you help me sit down?" − Somehow the girl had managed to injure herself but she still kept smiling, although if she had the chance it was pretty certain she would scream if it wasn't for the fact that she was now the center of attention.

-"Nessan!" − The girl's brother did not hesitate to take her carefully with the help of Kyouka to help her move while Yaoyorozu prepared a part of the camp to assess the damage that had been done.

-"Don't worry Zuzu, I didn't hurt myself too much... I think, I was so close to making it _(fuck, this hurts like shit!)" _− She said to herself trying to contain herself which she wasn't achieving, even Toga was trying to keep her calm and distracted without much success.

-"Why are you acting like you lost Himi-chan, you managed to hit more than one tree!" − The cheerful brunette expressed herself animatedly as she pulled out a handkerchief to wipe some of the sweat off her friend's forehead while Momo finished checking her and told them that it was apparently nothing serious.

-"I know that Chako, but it's no use if it ends up like that... I exaggerated too much" − commented Himiko as she looked down somewhat embarrassed for having acted so arrogantly, without her knowing it, her classroom teacher heard the last thing she had said. And with that she managed to put a smile on the tired face of the man who was covered by his scarf.

-"You are definitely going to be my favorite this year, problem child. All right all of you listen up!, Your classmate has given you a chance to still be in my class but make no mistake, this only means that I will evaluate you harder so enjoy your stay while you can, for now I want a volunteer to take Miss Midoriya to the nurse's office" − Aizawa said as she swept them up to watch one of the girls raise her hand to volunteer.

-"I'll be carrying it Sensei, it will be easier for me to move it with my quirk!" − Replied Ochako who was still standing next to her friend, making her weightless so that she could be carried easily, something that pleased Shouta because of the girl's quick response and the intelligent and rational use of her quirk

-"Go ahead Miss Uraraka and please try not to take too long for us to continue with the test, the others start running in what we are waiting for their companions" − ordered the master while he saw the girls withdraw slowly from the field until he was interrupted by a blond boy whose hair had a thunder pattern that was possibly the work of his quirk.

-"Should we not continue with the tests Sensei?" − Asked the blond boy as he earned the hateful looks of some of his classmates and a couple of girls.

-"Do you want me to expel you now to save me the wait?" − Replied his teacher dryly, who only gave him an irritated look with his eyes closed while slightly activating his quirk to give him some intimidation.

-"H-How many turns did sensei say?" − asked the boy, quite nervous because of his sensei's action and starting to trot like the rest of his companions, in short his look was super effective for situations like this.

Without further objection the group kept running while Aizawa checked some things on his clipboard, from the years he had been teaching in this school this one was definitely the most interesting from the amount of students in his charge as the ones that have called his attention until now. After making them run for some more minutes and scolding some others that were not taking his words seriously he could see in the distance how Uraraka was coming back without the other student. This raised some questions along with the rest of the students who were beginning to form ideas about how serious the girl's injury might have been at the time of kicking the ball.

-"What happened to Miss Midoriya?" − Asked her teacher a little worried but without showing it, after all she had to keep up the appearances of the tough and demanding teacher she was.

-"Recover Girl didn't let her leave the infirmary, I explained to her how Himiko had been injured and she told us that since she had avoided the expulsion of the others the least she deserved was to recover properly... and she also said something about having a talk with you Sensei" − responded her student emphasizing the last part which made her teacher swallow dry, if it wasn't for her scarf her students would have noticed it.

-"Damn the old woman, we will continue to finish this as soon as possible so that everyone can leave" − said her teacher as he ordered them to meet again to resume the test, Uraraka proceeded to take her place with the rest of the girls only to be approached by them who were not long in asking about the condition of their absent friend.

-"Ochako-chan... was Himiko's injury serious?" − Kyouka asked once the brunette had caught up with them to rejoin the group, there was much concern that she might have more than just a torn as they had originally theorized.

-"Luckily not, it's just that her muscle was stretched too far and that's what caused her the pain. Recovery Girl said that if she had used more strength she might have torn some ligaments from the pressure" − explained Ochako in the simplest words to avoid worrying her friends. And especially Izuku, because of the concern she reflected, without thinking too much, she approached her boyfriend and took his hand as a sign of support and as a comfort to calm him down.

-"So... What will happen with the test, will she do it again?" − Asked Hiroko, a little worried that Mr. Aizawa would end up forcing Himiko and end up with another visit to the infirmary, even now he wasn't taking it too well that she was there.

-"I don't know exactly, but it might be possible that she will... unless her winning keeps her out of it" − said Izuku thinking about how her classroom teacher would approach this since she doubted that he would really give her a free pass.

-"I doubt very much that she would allow that, let alone stay resting in the infirmary" − added Katsuki to the conversation as she smiled and shook her head in denial, confusing the girls and her childhood friend.

-"What makes you so sure of this, Bakugo-kun?" − Asked Momo, somewhat confused by the boy's words, although she knew that Himiko was reluctant and too stubborn to give up a challenge. She at least wanted to believe that she wouldn't do anything rash even though Katsuki's answer to her question would show her otherwise.

-"Easy, here he comes and he seems to be doing very well in eluding the nurse" − was all the blond guy said as he looked amused at the scene of his girlfriend running away from an old lady with a syringe cane, the group knew very well who she was and were amazed that the old lady was so fast for her age.

-"I tell you, you have to rest, you little brat!, you can't force your body like that and hurt yourself again!" − Shouted Recovery Girl angrily as she saw how irresponsible this girl was to force her body again when she should be resting.

-"I'm not going to stay in bed and miss the evaluation, first dead before I'm rated unfit!" − responded Himiko only to end up stumbling because of an oversight that was taken advantage of by the old professional to try to immobilize her. Aizawa watched the action unfold thinking that she would possibly not get away with it because now the old lady was giving her a look of few friends.

-"Damn it, Shouta I'm blaming you for this if she gets hurt again!" − she sentenced the professional as she began to check her again for new injuries to her leg. She definitely hated the first few days of school since she never missed the student who was playing the fool just to end up in her office for some recklessness.

-"This girl... Himiko, stop running and go back to the nurse's office to rest as the old lady says, I'm leaving you out of the test!" − Ordered his teacher while giving him his patented look taken from the Pokémon games just to reaffirm his authority and as in the games, was super effective against the poor girl.

-"He can't be serious Sensei, I need...!" − Himiko was trying to appeal to her logic but Shouta was making it clear that the conversation was over and that anything she had to say would not change his mind.

-"Now go back and rest until the old lady says you can get back on your feet, in case it takes longer your brother will bring you the study plan as well as the rest of the information from his additional classes, have I made myself clear Miss Midoriya?" − As much as Himiko wanted to claim it was very obvious that she could not win the point so she let out a long, tired sigh as a sign of defeat and acceptance.

-"... Yes Sensei" - was all the answer the girl said before her brother helped her up, which she thanked with a resigned look knowing that she would spend a long time in the infirmary for her pleasure.

-"Well I'm glad to hear that, she's all yours Chiyo. The rest of you get ready to suffer for the next two hours because I'm not making it easy for you" − mentioned Aizawa as she gave them a shitty grin about the suffering of their new wards.

Not daring to object any more, the blonde girl began to follow Recovery Girl back to the infirmary while feeling the stern look of the old professional who had begun to complain about her lack of care, Himiko just kept looking down apologizing for it while limping a little in her walk from the pain caused by forcing her leg back into the field and avoiding the nurse, They didn't advance much when he saw All-Might in his basic form in a yellow striped suit that was very loose and gave him the appearance of a bruised banana, the man seemed to be completely absorbed watching Aizawa's test that he didn't see her go back in the company of Chiyo, which gave him a look that ended up scaring the poor man when they were already close to him, the blonde girl only smiled at the possibilities that opened up before her to annoy him a little and perhaps cheer himself up in the process.

-"Hello Mr. Yagi!, is everything all right?" − Greeted Himiko with a smile as she thought about how she might make him uncomfortable.

-"Hello young Midoriya, it seems that Aizawa's test has already claimed its first victim as usual" − said the skeletonized man returning the girl's greeting somewhat nervously as he saw that he was in the company of Chiyo who was giving him a blank stare and was about to question him if not for the girl's timely intervention.

-"I wouldn't say that exactly... it's more like winning a bet to avoid him expelling someone if they didn't meet expectations" − replied the young woman as she avoided making eye contact, something that I completely miss Toshinori who didn't hesitate to try to cheer him up.

-"I see, you know, you look a little down when you should be proud of having achieved that victory for your companions, my girl" − Himiko looked a little incredulous at Mr. Yagi's comment, although she would not deny that it had made her feel a little better and a little guilty at the thought of making fun of him.

-"I feel more like a reckless person who chose to abandon personal security in order to win an arrogant bet" − replied the girl, somewhat discouraged and acknowledging her faults, which drew the attention of the old heroine, who smiled as she listened to Himiko acknowledge her faults and defects.

-"Perhaps you are not a lost cause my dear, at least you recognize that you made a mistake and you accept it with courage unlike others including some professionals who think they are invincible" − said Chiyo showing pride for some reason, this was noted by Toshinori who could not help but feel nervous about the question the young woman would eventually ask and who would point it out directly.

-"Are there any reckless heroes?" − Asked the girl, somewhat surprised and a little excited to know the answer since the only hero she remembered as reckless was right next to her.

-"Oh, honey, if I were to tell you how many heroes I've treated for recklessness in my career, believe me, I'd easily build a huge wall of shame" − said the old pro, looking down on a certain blond hero who was sweating at his co-worker's smug smile.

-"Well, you know how it is, sometimes it's hard to be cautious when the situation calls for it, but it's no excuse when it's just the opposite" − the girl's words surprised Recovery Girl by her understanding of the situation, something she wouldn't understand until her senior year.

-"That's certainly true, dear, and it's one of the truths of this trade you'll see once you graduate and start taking your first steps" − the old lady said with a happy smile.

-"I guess so... By the way" − said the girl as she looked at All-Might's weakened form – "Shouldn't you be in Principal Nezu's office doing reports instead of being here being irresponsible Mr. Yagi?, my mother would be disappointed if she knew you didn't take your job seriously" − said the girl as she gave him a serious and disapproving look that made the number one hero tremble as his mind created the image of Inko saying how disappointed she was in him as well as other situations that scared the poor man.

-"I have the director's permission to supervise your brother to see his progress and to assist him in new training plans if needed in the future!" − he rushed to say All-Might in his defense as the girl looked at him not quite convinced of it, while for Chiyo it was somewhat hilarious the way Toshinori was reacting and she would have no doubt that the scene felt more like a daughter discovering her father doing things behind his wife's back.

-"Who would have thought that the day would come when I would see something like this with my own eyes, well, since Shouta's test is going to take some time then you could help me take this little girl back to the infirmary as she needs to rest to fully recover after I treat her for her injury... again" − Himiko was embarrassed about that again as she went back to apologize to the old lady for what happened until Mr. Yagi interrupted her.

-"All right, come on Miss Midoriya, I'll help you take her back as long as you let me" − said the emaciated man as he smiled with his emaciated face as he offered his hand to his successor's sister, who accepted it with a shy smile.

-"I thank you, Mr. Yagi, and I am sorry for any inconvenience I may cause you".

Toshinori only smiled as he helped the young girl walk while Recovery Girl looked at them thinking of the curious way he had become a foster "father" to these boys, he still remembers when he gave her the list of the few applicants for the entrance exam who had been injured during the test and the way he had reacted when he heard that the two brothers had needed medical attention, he would even swear that his reaction could rival that of Shouta when he found out that this girl had been injured at the end of the exam.

But what would happen days later certainly took the prize for irresponsibility and stupidity when he accidentally revealed his identity by falling asleep on Dagobah Beach while caring for the girl who never realized he was there with her, To say that everyone in the teachers' room was really shocked was little, although they were even more surprised that she wasn't interested in knowing more about the number one hero, much less in asking for something in return to keep the secret.

Thanks to Yagi's help, they were able to get to the infirmary in less time than it would have taken for the girl's slow walk. As soon as they entered the room, Himiko was placed on one of the beds to rest before receiving a second kiss from Chiyo. Although the idea that the injury was not too serious when it first arrived was as close as possible to a rational response, as soon as young Midoriya gave in to the fatigue she fell soundly asleep oblivious to what was going on around her although if she had stayed awake she would have heard an interesting conversation, because as Toga would have told her during the entrance exam, the great hero was convinced that Himiko had more than one quirk which started to make him a little paranoid to end up with a strong blow to the head courtesy of Chiyo.

-"I don't know where they got the idea that this girl could possess more than one quirk in the first place" − replied the old woman, annoyed to keep hearing the same nonsense about something that had a logical explanation, as Aizawa would say.

-"You didn't see her during the test, she did things that were impossible" − said the skeletal hero in his defense, as he held his arms up to avoid a blow from the cane, which amused the old woman.

-"I watched the videos of the test during my free time, as far as I'm concerned she did too intensive physical training, I've seen her background and quirk record and there's nothing abnormal about this girl saving her own quirk" − explained Chiyo briefly gaining a look of doubt from Toshinori due to the girl's quirk commentary.

-"What do you mean by that?" − Asked the man a little alarmed as he didn't know much about the brothers and hadn't wanted to be too forward to inquire about them by asking Inko directly.

-"Her quirk is based on the consumption of blood which allows her to acquire, supplant or adopt the physical appearance of the donor by limiting her time to the amount of blood she consumes, not to mention that he has made alterations to her system by forcing her to drink it from time to time as if she were a vampire, although the odd thing is that the information about her quirk was not recorded at the age when it should normally have been" − when Chiyo first heard this from the director she was very hesitant and even made an inquiry about it but with little success so far while giving the young woman's file to Toshinori to examine.

-"Nezu told me something about it, she is not the blood sister of young Midoriya but was taken in by her mother when he was six years old and two years later she was formally adopted after several lawsuits, I don't know more about it and I haven't asked her mother directly to know more about it her" − mentioned Yagi while looking at the girl's file corroborating what her partner had said so far, This only narrowed it down to Himiko's natural parents from whom some information could possibly be obtained so she made a mental note to ask her friend in the police for a favor to investigate further.

-"I see... so we can assume that this is just another case of parental neglect just because we have a quirk that falls into the dark category, because this doesn't surprise me at all these days" − said the old professional with some frustration trying to keep her anger at a minimum without realizing that someone else would join the conversation.

-"Perhaps because it's something that's becoming all too common these days Chiyo, it's easier to discard a "defective" child than to guide him to make him a better person in this society that is so broken, It makes you wonder at what point parents started to see their children as investments rather than what they are... good parents are a very scarce commodity these days and more so those who can provide a home for children like her" − said the director as he pushed his way through with a cup of tea in his hands, he had done his own research and even knew the reason for it which had come to outrage him enough to act from the shadows.

-"What brings you here Nezu, you won't tell me you were just bored and needed some time off from work?" − Asked the old lady with some chimera sarcasm, it wasn't uncommon to see her meddling in every issue associated with the school but this seemed to be something on a personal level which was a little strange.

-"You know me dear, there is nothing more fun than seeing Shouta's test and the look on her students' faces when they hear him talk about expelling someone" − he responded cheerfully which earned him a couple of looks of disbelief, everyone at UA knew there was always a background to everything he did and this would be no exception.

-"That's not very healthy if you ask me" − Toshinori declared openly in a worried tone as he pulled out his handkerchief to wipe the sweat off his face.

-"I understand... -How serious is Miss Midoriya's injury?" − Asked the director who now had his attention on the girl who was lying asleep on the bed in front of him.

-"Nothing serious really, she'll be fine once she's rested enough and before you ask, I was about to see her blood level" − replied the nurse manager as she opened one of her cabinets to get out medical and transfusion equipment if needed.

-"Well, keep me informed of any situation that might arise because of that, I don't want her to start the year in the hospital" − she said without losing her cheerful tone and then turning around and leaving.

-"Nezu if you'll allow me a moment..."− called Yagi to stop him, there was something the hero had been wanting to ask him for a few months now and perhaps this would be his best chance to get an answer, although being the creature he is, Nezu probably already knew why he was stopping him.

-"What do you need Toshinori?" − Asked the chimera that now looked directly into his eyes waiting to hear what he had to say. Needless to say, this made Yagi feel somewhat uncomfortable.

-"What exactly is the reason you are so interested in them?" − Silence came over the place and while Chiyo was keeping busy with her business she was also paying attention to the conversation, she was also intrigued by Nezu's interest in these brothers because he had never shown it for anyone else unless he had something to gain.

-"Mmm... I guess maybe it's because I ended up getting attached to them when I met them a couple of years ago or because of the actions they had been doing before contacting me. I don't remember, well, I'll see you in a while" − without having responded in a satisfactory manner she left the infirmary leaving her two employees with more doubts than they had at first.

Although this brief "answer" did not really surprise them, they would never have imagined that Nezu could get attached to someone because of his tortuous past and his opinion about humans but... the thing is that he had said it himself and that made them feel strange, especially Chiyo who had in mind that only the brother could have captured the rat's interest by being Toshinori's successor since he suggested it to her because of the boy's great intelligence that was revealed during the visit a few years ago, The sister in her own opinion does not possess anything remarkable but it remains an unknown why Nezu is so interested in both of them instead of just one of them, Yagi just smiled saying that she should spend some time with the girl to understand him as he headed to the gate to return to the field to continue watching his successor, Chiyo just sighed as he returned to his duties to kill time since the girl in his care would still be sleeping for a while longer.

_**UA driving range.**_

Back on the driving range while Himiko slept in the infirmary unaware of what was going on at the training camp, Shouta had been relentless with her new students in the tests imposed so far. Pushing them beyond their limits to test them and punishing them with double the tasks to be performed if they faltered or had the audacity to take it easy, to his surprise almost all of his students were showing what he wanted to see in them and showed no signs of giving up even though teenage fatigue was very noticeable.

He could see in their eyes the desire to keep going along with an enormous determination that he had never seen in students of previous years which made him wonder about Himiko's action, that troubled child not only defeated him in something that physically he could only achieve with the help of a quirk given the distance but also ended up seriously injured by that recklessness that could have more serious consequences. Although on the positive side she would admit that this ended up motivating most of her classmates and proof of this were the results she was getting from most of them in the tests especially because some were limited by their types of quirks, she would definitely have an interesting year unlike the previous ones.

-"We're going to die!, Sensei's being overbearing with us for some reason" − complained a relaxed looking blond boy while trying to catch his breath, even though he was somewhat used to the exercise he never expected to have to push himself beyond his limit.

-"If you're going to complain for so little then you should ask for your change to general education, most people here are giving it their all and they're not complaining about it and I would even go so far as to say they're doing it to prove themselves" − responded Kyoka somewhat upset that her friend wasn't there, although the boy's comment wasn't something she cared about in the first place she couldn't help but respond to his complaint.

-"Oh come on Jirou, don't be like that I just..." − groaned the poor boy as he thought about what had happened to the cool girl he had talked to in the classroom to make her so angry at this moment.

-"You're just making excuses and I haven't seen you give it your all since my friend threw the ball and won the bet she made with Sensei, you and your little group of friends have been bothering the other girls with your bullshit comments Denki, it's a shame Himiko didn't put clauses in her bet" - said the girl emphasizing the latter scaring the poor kid even more who until recently had contemplated inviting her to eat after school.

-"H-Hey!, For your information neither my friend nor I agree with the stupid things this dwarf is saying" − said Denki in her defense, hoping that she would not judge him any more than she already was, but something told her that this would be a very difficult thing to accomplish.

-"Come on guys don't argue, we are supposed to get along and become friends from here on, by the way my name is Eijiro Kirishima" − said cheerfully a redheaded boy who interrupted the conversation with the idea of avoiding a possible fight and winning friends in the process… or at least that was the plan.

-"Isn't it a little rude to intrude into other people's conversations without being invited?" − I claim Jiro giving him an irritated look that the boy didn't expect, he had seen a certain pink girl he knew many times do this and it always worked for him so he thought he could do the same.

-"Kyoka-chan, don't make a big deal out of this, Kero, especially if she's defending these guys knowing how offensive they've been to us" − mentioned Tsuyu intervening to prevent her friend from ending up doing something that would get her a penalty, although she wouldn't deny that she would also want to put these guys in their place.

-"What?! I didn't know that they had been rude to you when I..." − the redhead tried to explain himself to the girls to keep them from thinking badly but when he saw Mina approaching them in a completely serious manner he knew then that he was in big trouble.

-"This seems typical of you Kirishima, I thought you were a nice guy" − said the newcomer making the poor guy feel completely ashamed as this was not the impression he wanted to give her.

-"Please give me a chance, I'm didn't..." − pleaded the redhead in the hope of clearing up the misunderstanding, although from the looks he was getting from the other girls it seemed to be the opposite, until a new voice intervened, calling the attention of everyone involved.

-"I believe you..." − said the gentle voice of Izuku silencing everyone – "I also know that if my sister were here she would say the same thing and make that short boy apologize to every girl for his actions, so don't worry and lift your spirits" − the boy's words changed his mood and reluctantly Kyouka apologized for letting his emotions cloud his judgment but he kept on bothering Denki until she apologized to all the girls.

-"Thank you brother, that was very manly of you" − said Kirishima with excitement as she saw how the green-haired boy had solved the situation quickly and easily as Mina used to do when they were in her old school.

-"Don't worry, just try to know what's going on before you intervene in a conversation and even more if there's a girl involved" − the boy's words conveyed so much confidence that the red-haired boy began to doubt that she was a real person, they would have continued with their conversation if it weren't for their teacher who looked at them completely upset that they were wasting their time.

-"If you guys still have the energy to talk then I think you also have the energy to go around the field again" − said the man as he activated his quirk to intimidate his students who wasted no time in apologizing to him.

-"We are very sorry Mr. Aizawa!" − replied the teenagers, somewhat afraid that their teacher would carry out the threat of making them run again.

-"Anyway, you've done well so far and this is the last test and since I can't expel any of you thanks to a certain problem child who's absent at the moment, I'm going to make a few small changes to the program so whoever comes last in this evaluation will have to go fifty laps without objection, so I hope you'll make an effort" − said the man giving them a shitty smile that made them sweat the threat.

And as if Aizawa's words weren't enough, the active his quirk increased his intimidation facade, which, as in the Pokémon battles, was super effective against the group of teenagers who were beginning to enlist to give their all and try to avoid punishment, the launch test had been left last which made no sense to them since they had spent most of their energy on the physical tests and considered it unfair unlike their teacher who saw it as most normal, with that creepy smile that only reminded them of what would happen if any of them ended up in last place in the evaluation.

The throwing test would be the last one in the evaluation so achieving a significantly long distance would help a lot, each one paraded doing his best in spite of the fatigue to achieve an acceptable result in Aizawa's eyes, something that impressed the professional hero was the power that Bakugo could achieve without much effort although he fell short in terms of distance by only a couple of meters due to an external intervention, as well as the mature attitude he showed when seeing his result although he would not deny that he had prepared himself to restrict it if necessary.

The most curious thing so far was the fact that the girls were the ones who were showing themselves to be the most competitive and were getting good marks until it was Ochako Uraraka's turn to practically raise the mark beyond what was possible by achieving an infinite distance, _"it would definitely be an interesting year"_ he thought to himself as he watched the last students prepare for their turn, Once the last of them finished launching the would add the information to his phone so that the app designed for this type of test would calculate the results based on the data collected, after giving a last look at the group of teenagers who were still very nervous about who would end up doing those fifty laps smiled slightly as he prepared to see their reactions.

-"I must admit that you are the only group that has surprised me... although there are also exceptions among you which make me wonder how on earth you managed to get here but it doesn't matter, remember that this is how we are going to pressure you during your three years in this school to give your best and even more, I would give you your results individually but it would be too time-consuming so here you are" − he said as he pressed a button on his smart phone making a hologram appear with everyone's grades – "and also as I promised these are the last place winners, Minoru Mineta and Denki Kaminari are kind enough to start running unless you want to be kicked out, the rest of you get changed and pick up your study plan from my desk, you are free to leave for the day".

-"Look Izu-kun, you're in first place along with Katsuki-Kun and Momo-Chan!" − Celebrated the brunette happily as she hugged her boyfriend's arm while giving him a huge smile that ended up making the boy blush.

-"You didn't do badly either Ochako-chan, you are in the seventh position" − he answered somewhat nervously and then kissed his girlfriend's forehead making her rosy cheeks turn into an intense red, the girl would have started to float if it wasn't for Katsuki who interrupted them when he was a little upset about what had happened with his throw.

-"Damn, I almost managed to tie you in the Deku throwing test... if it wasn't for that stupid rabbit that came out of nowhere" − the boy cursed underneath, nobody had expected a rabbit to appear in the test field and much less to intercept the ball shortening the distance that the blond explosive would have achieved.

-"But it was great, I even managed to videotape it without drawing Sensei's attention so that Himiko could see it!" − Replied Ashido cheerfully joining in the conversation of his friends as he hugged Katsuki as compensation and to cheer him up, the boy only sighed accepting his fate but promising himself that he would catch the rodent at the first opportunity.

-"Mina is right Bakugo-Kun and you also managed to get into the top places along with Izuku-kun, we are a bit down but we still managed to stay in the top ten... or top thirteen, kero?" − Mentioned Tsuyu somewhat hesitantly as she placed one of her fingers on her chin only to be interrupted by Ochako who took her by the arm to lure her to her location to share a hug that the frog girl gladly accepted.

-"Still we managed to be among the first unlike the rest" − declared Mina openly until someone gave her a slight blow on the head that made her look for the responsible person only to find Momo who saw her as being disappointed with her.

-"We shouldn't boast about it, it could have been different if the conditions had been different or if our training hadn't been the right one, then we would be the last ones" − the girl's words had a lot of weight considering her teacher's threats so Ashido apologized without hesitation.

-"That's a good point, ponytail" − added Bakugo who ended up getting a tired look from Yaoyorozu who still couldn't understand how hard it was to call her by her name instead of those nicknames.

-"Will you ever call me by my name Bakugo-kun?" − Momo asked, hoping to get a coherent answer from her.

-"But it's quicker that way" − the blond boy defended himself only to feel Mina climb onto his back to carry her, something that had become a habit.

-"Actually, if you call her by her name, it's much faster than that meaningless nickname" − said the pink girl who was now trying to imitate a galloping cowboy, earning several laughs from her friends and some of the boys in her class.

-"Guys... Should we go see Himiko now or after we change and pick up our stuff from the classroom?" − Kyoka asked who was joining the group waiting for an answer to offer to pick her up.

-"Ideally, we should go get her so that she can change, Ochako-chan..." − Izuku was aware of Jirou's question so she decided to ask her girlfriend the favor as it would be easier with the help of her quirk, which made some of the girls uncomfortable who wanted to go get their friend.

-"Don't worry Izu-kun, I'll go pick her up" − said the brunette cheerfully as she started to walk just to be stopped by Hiroko who offered to accompany her in case she needed help, Kyoka cursed herself for not thinking about it and Tsuyu was in the same boat, Mina noticed the attitude of her friends as she smiled thinking about him because, she was definitely going to have fun with them later.

_**UA Medical Area.**_

Meanwhile in the infirmary and unaware of what happened in the training camp, Himiko was having one of the best conversations with Recovery Girl. The blonde girl had woken up about twenty minutes ago and had tried to get back with the others until Chiyo told her that given the time, it was very likely that Shouta had already finished with the evaluation which discouraged the girl, The old professional lady, upon seeing this, offered her some tea to cheer her up and very soon they found themselves conversing pleasantly as if they had known each other for a long time. Chiyo could not help but laugh when she told her some anecdotes about Mr. Yagi from the times he had gone to dinner or lunch at the brothers' house and how he took advantage of that to have fun with him at every opportunity.

-"I never thought anyone would be able to put Toshinori through that, much less that he would fall for it so easily" − responded Chiyo, trying to keep her composure because of the funny stories Himiko was telling her, she would definitely use this to make fun of him.

-"What can I say, he gives a lot of openings to make it so easy" − replied the girl and then took another sip of her tea.

-"Thinking that the number one hero could be so easily manipulated by a teenage girl, if she didn't know him she'd say you could be his daughter" − the latter caused the teenage girl to choke on her drink and have a coughing fit before giving her the most convincing look of surprise.

-"Do you know about Mr. Yagi's secret?" − asked the slightly composed girl, waiting for what the professional could tell her.

-"That's right, honey, I've known it for a long time, but don't worry about it, I also know that you promised not to tell anyone, just like your brother and his friend" − confirmed the old woman as Himiko thought about how her little oversights had changed many things of which she was unaware of their future repercussions.

-"What can I say, that was a very strange day and I never thought I would end up discovering All-Might's secret identity without mentioning how careless he was" − I comment while remembering that particular day, he had done such a good job of avoiding making accidental changes when the universe practically did its own thing to have fun with her.

-"I know honey, believe me I know" − she smiled funny as I offered her more tea than the young blonde girl gladly accepted.

-"Hello, sorry for the interruption but we wanted to know if our friend could come back with us now" − Ochako's voice took Himiko by surprise and she looked at the door to find her and Hiroko, the blonde smiled happily as she did not imagine that two of her friends would come looking for her.

-"Hello girls, did I miss anything interesting at the test?" − Asked Himiko as she finished her tea, the smile on both girls' faces told her that something incredible had happened and she had missed it much to her regret.

-"Not much... although we took some very interesting video" − she hurried to say Hiroko in a funny way as they watched the nurse start giving the blonde a quick check-up before letting her go.

So after the evaluation was over, Himiko was given the go-ahead to return to the classroom, although not without some recommendations from Chiyo and a brief stop in the locker room so she could change back into her uniform. On the way, Ochako and Hiroko filled her in on everything they did during the evaluation as well as the incident with certain boys who only made them uncomfortable with their overly vulgar comments. At least until Kyoka stood up to them and complained about their attitude, although they had no doubt that their friend was a little too close for her to move on to physical aggression, Himiko was somewhat pensive as a big smile spread across her face and she said _"I think I should talk to them and teach them some manners, don't you girls think",_ the girls sweated a bit imagining the possible scene while simply saying that maybe I should leave that to Bakugo-kun. It wasn't as if they thought their friend was capable of doing something to them to worry about, was it?

The journey to the dressing room was quiet and even two of her friends had stayed to wait for her and ask about her condition, not that that really worried them considering that despite the injury she got from throwing the ball she was able to escape from the infirmary and even avoid the nurse, something that not many but nobody would manage to do considering the side effects of the old professional's quirk and that Himiko practically did not experience it, which generated some doubts although they attributed it to the adrenaline for fear of some sanction from Mr. Aizawa that of some silly idea as some examiners still thought after watching the videos of the entrance exam more than once just to be sure of what they had seen, mainly Vlad King.

-"A little more and we would have gone to the infirmary to get your things too Himi-chan, what took you girls so long?" − Tooru asked cheerfully as he approached his friend for a hug.

-"Nothing special, I just had a check-up to see if I was fit to leave on my own, a torn like that is not to be taken lightly" − explained Himniko as she headed to her locker to start changing while her escort went to the showers to wash the sweat off her body.

-"Not to mention how reckless it was, kero, but still it was surprising that you managed to do so" − added Tsuyu to the conversation as he approached the young blonde to help her out if necessary, needless to say the frog girl's words embarrassed his friend into remembering that.

-"We shouldn't be so strict with her, if we look on the bright side Himiko made it clear to the boys that they can't underestimate us, especially when most of us are ahead of them on the test results" − commented Tooru as he waved his arms vigorously to make his point.

-"I don't think that was the message I would have liked to give, anyway, what did Sensei say we should do now?" − Asked Himiko as he tied his tie in the hope that the rest of the day would be more peaceful.

-"He gave us the rest of the day, he just told us to pick up the documentation that should already be in our places and that would be all for today, kero, I guess tomorrow it will be more intense where he did it" − commented Asui somewhat pensive about how it could be their second day of school where their teacher allowed them to leave early.

-"well then I think I'll make a quick call before we go home~" − the cheerful tone in the young blonde disconcerted the girls including Ochako and Hioko who were returning from the showers only to see their friend with a smile worthy of a Cheshire cat as she talked on her phone.

Somewhat puzzled by the sudden change in mood, the girls only looked at each other as they finished getting ready to return to the classroom with the others, not knowing what surprise Himiko was planning. The rest of her friends and her brother were having a conversation with the few friends they had made so far, the main topic being the bet that Midoriya's sister had made with her teacher and which she had later won, but since she did not show her quirk several ideas were going around in the heads of some people coming to the conclusion that maybe the two brothers had the same kind of quirk, although her sister's was a little weaker in comparison to her brother who got off by a lot just like the bad looking blond guy and the little brunette who had achieved an infinite distance.

-"So... How strong is your sister compared to you Midoriya?" − Asked Kirishima with the same excitement she had shown recently, the boy was very curious after seeing the girl's throw and he certainly wasn't the only one.

-"I don't think it's right to ask such personal questions!... Even if the question is valid enough" − commented Iida who showed the same interest as her classmate.

-"Just curious, my friend, didn't you see the distance his sister obtained, only three girls achieved a considerable distance unlike the rest" − replied the boy without having stopped to think about his words, which would put him in a new problem.

-"Oi, are you underestimating us or do you want us to show you how strong we really are?" − Kyouka's voice reflected the restrained anger that was ready to overflow shortly at the slightest comment from the ginger.

-"Don't take it badly, it's just...!" − Again the boy tried to apologize but everything seemed to indicate that this time it wasn't going to work.

-"Jirou-San please don't..." − Izuku tried to intervene once more to avoid a fight but was stopped by Katsuki who gave him an expressionless look.

-"Let her do this nerd, they're insinuating that the rest of the girls are weak and it's only fair that they pay the price for their stupidity" − his friend's comment surprised him by the explicit insinuation to let the girl do what she wants.

-"But Kacchan..." – Izuku could not speak when Katsuki interrupted him again to validate his comment.

-"Do you prefer Himiko to come and find out about this so that she can fix it herself or would you prefer Yuno Gassai region four to fix it here and now?" − The mention of his sister made him rethink the situation in a storm of endless mormulls until he reached a conclusion, which would not be good for the poor redhead.

-"Since you put it that way, try not to be too harsh Jirou-San" − that comment was all the girl needed to put a shitty smile on her face as she lifted her jacks ready to punch and show a world of pain to the guy in front of her.

-"Don't worry about it Izu-kun, it won't take long".

Kyouka was more than ready to charge the ginger idiot who had dared to belittle them based on the performance of the test if it wasn't for a certain pink girl who decided to intervene as well as a certain mature-looking girl who looked a little upset, Jirou bufo was a bit frustrated that her friends had stopped her before she could get even but in the end she let it go. Mina who up to that moment kept her personality happy and lively ended up surprising everyone by showing absolute seriousness while watching the kids who had started with all this trouble.

-"I don't like violence so I'd appreciate it if you'd apologize... unless you want to deal with our friend when she finds out about this and I doubt she'll be nice" − sentenced Ashido managing to scare the poor redhead who was trying to talk to explain himself.

-"That would be something inconceivable, attacking our classmates for a misunderstanding is something reprehensible that our Sensei will not overlook if he finds out about this or catches her in the act!" − Argument Iida raising her voice and coming to Kirishima's defense while cutting off the air in a comical way.

-"I doubt that Sensei will stop her if her actions are to show a point Iida-San, I know that Kirishima-San had no bad intentions in asking her question so an apology would be enough to end this" − Momo intervened at that moment with the intention of ending the discussion before everything got out of control.

-"I'm very sorry, I'm not very good at asking questions and I see that I unconsciously ended up offending the girls, I didn't mean to make them feel bad" − said the boy humbly in the hope that it would be enough.

-"We accept your apology Kirishima-Kun, it's easy to be wrong and I'm glad this ended well" − responded Momo pleased despite Kyouka's protests that she still wanted to kick the boy's ass.

The tension in the classroom had finally dissipated after this, some let go of the air they were holding back by believing that this could have turned into a fight but luckily things didn't come to that, it was funny how most of the girls got along so well and acted as a tight-knit team which made the few students who were still there assume that maybe they knew each other from before, The group soon started another conversation to forget the bad time getting lost quickly in the new topic until a familiar and very animated voice surprised them, Himiko had returned along with the rest of the girls and she did it outlining a big smile that took by surprise the rest of her group and the few students that were still there.

-"Guess who came back and with surprise included?" − Said the young blond girl happily earning the looks of all of them which she ignored as she walked towards her brother.

-"I'm glad you're all right now Nessan, you really had me worried after your pitch" − the girl could see that her brother was holding back from tears to keep her from worrying about what she decided to do in a situation like this and proceeded to hug him.

-"Calm down Zuzu, I've been through worse and a slight torn is not going to stop me at all and you know it... as long as mom doesn't find out about it" − her brother laughed about it and promised he wouldn't say anything to her mom to keep her from getting into trouble and ending up worrying her unnecessarily.

-"Midoriya-San if it is not too forward of me I would like to congratulate her for her launch, although I do not approve of things like gambling I have to admit that it was for a noble cause and her quirk is certainly a good combination with her brother" − that comment about her quirk surprised the girl who had no idea what she was talking about or what she was trying to say with it.

-"But I didn't use my quirk at all" − said the slightly surprised blonde who had been asked that question.

-"Wait, wait, are you saying you made that throw with your own strength?" − Asked the redheaded man, showing emotion in his voice that this was true.

-"I thought that was more than obvious because of the torn I suffered" − Himiko added, hoping that would cut the subject off.

The silence in the classroom came once again as the boys tried to assimilate her words, Iida was lost trying to believe that maybe she was lying to avoid talking about her quirk while Kirishima was surprised and excited that a girl had such a base force, It didn't take long for Himiko to start laughing by hiding part of her face which confused them until Iida approached her to scold her and ask her what was so funny that she would act that way, but unfortunately for her the blonde girl saw her intentions changing completely her happy attitude for a more serious one while giving her a harder look.

-"I can't believe how arrogant you are, anyone can reach a level of strength like I showed with proper training and discipline but it seems that's not enough for you even though you saw it" − the girl's look showed discomfort at having to deal with that kind of behavior again, so she approached the boy showing an intimidating posture that challenged him to say something else.

-"N-no I... I didn't mean to..." − like what happened with kirishima, Iida was trying to find the right words to explain but something told her that dealing with her was the worst thing that could happen to her.

-"So what was your intention?" − Himiko asked again, hoping for an answer that she knew he wouldn't give her and would most likely end up making the situation worse.

-"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to doubt you and I hope you understand that anyone might doubt you if you tell them you weren't using your quirk" − said Iida as she apologized, something in the girl's aura was so intimidating that the boy finally understood why the girls were talking about her to resolve the situation.

-"Okay, okay, you have a point there as to argue unnecessarily Mr. Peebodi, just don't start with your empty monologue about what a hero should be and if it's not too much to ask I'd appreciate it more if you used my name when you wanted to talk to me, it would be too confusing to use my last name under the circumstances" − commented the girl as she sketched a friendly smile and extended her hand in peace, Iida doubted it for a few moments before finally shaking it.

-"I... will be very clear about it, Mi... Himiko-san".

_Ok, I know what you must be thinking and maybe you have in mind that I'm going a little overboard with the guys but if you were in my place I'm almost sure you would do the same, sure, maybe in a more subtle way but well, can you blame me for trying? At least I can say that the girls are on my side in this but anyway, so after comparing Iida to a canine character from the pre-chirk era I decided to talk to my group to bring them up to speed on what I had planned for them, as soon as I could finish saying that I would make some burgers and fries to celebrate when I already had them on top of me as a symbiont to their next guest ready to assimilate, if you are starting to wonder why that is because my mom taught me too well in the culinary arts as well as Zuzu but you know, her head is too full of quirks and heroes to pay attention and in my case, well, I worked in a few restaurants in my previous life before becoming a graphic artist so I had plenty of experience._

_Going back to my current situation and the somewhat intimidating attitude of the girls for tasting something I cook occasionally ended up making most of the guys leave with the exception of Iida, Kirishima, Shouto (who for some reason looked different from their usual self) as well as the two new students they had never seen in the series... I wondered if there was a reason for them to stay here, don't get me wrong it's just... the way they are looking at me, I guess I should have to ask to clear up my doubt. I started to approach their location and I could tell they looked a little uncomfortable with my presence so I anticipated any reaction by asking if they were okay._

The two girls were surprised when I asked them a question and I ended up causing a small crisis that reminded me a lot of Zuzu in the past, I don't go into much depth and the little we talked about helped me to know why they were acting that way although I don't blame them a threat of expulsion would do that and more, in the end my concerns only turned out to be unfounded since both of them wanted to thank me for having prevented their dream from being over from day one and I must admit it, both are very nice and I think they would fit well with the girls if they were given the chance so you know what I ended up doing, I invited them to join us for our victory celebration for surviving the first day... and I also had to invite Mr. Peabody aka Iida as well as Kirishia and Mentita aka Shoto, I swear I could do a lot of Adventure time theme jokes with him.

In general we finished the day without many problems and the little conviviality we had when we got home was for a lot something that maybe some of us needed, I could not talk to the others about that particular topic and it is not because I forgot or because I did not find the right moment... I just did not want to ruin the moment no matter how stupid that might sound but that was yesterday and today we started a new day with more opportunities to avoid the attack on the USJ, Maybe if I talk directly to Director Nezu even though I would risk ending up with more problems than I can handle and talking to Mr. Aizawa is out of the equation, at least I have the consolation that maybe I can talk it over with Mr. Yagi and he can take the information with the seriousness of a hero of his caliber and make them listen.

**-"GOOD AFTERNOON YOUNG PEOPLE, I... AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"** − Shouted the peace symbol before entering the classroom moving like a combination between Mick Jagger and Freddy Mercury, something that was praised by all but Himiko who had trouble processing what she was seeing.

_-"(What the fuck...?!... it's official, we're going to die in the USJ)"._


End file.
